As you are
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: Julianne not only has to worry about her spot on the team, her growing feelings for Lloyd, but now her younger sister Elizabeth might be getting in the way. M for mature themes. Read & Review also Ray/Erica shipping
1. Chapter 1

**Breakout Kings**  
>Disclaimer... I don't own Breakout kings, or the characters from the show, though some of the Escapee prisoners are my own, as well as Elizabeth Simms is from my own imagination.<br>I hope to make this story like a mini series, also the fact I will try and not like the current season running to influence this.  
>Also! These is set after episode six, just to clear that up... ^-^<br>Now enjoy XoXo

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one<strong>  
><em>For shame<em>

"Jules!" A spank on her ass made Julianne open her eyes lightly, her head throbbing from a headache. She'd told herself to turn off from the computer when not working. It wasn't as easy as she once thought. Her hands gripping the pillow, for the fact her alarm hadn't gone off, she hadn't gotten a call, so she wasn't on the clock. "Jules! Get your lazy Butt out of bed!" Her voice was like a drill; the type that pulled you from pleasant dreams of sweet kisses, things she craved and wanted, but dare not speak out loud.

Elizabeth grunted, she didn't like the basement, never had, but now it was a little Apartment for Julianne. She hated it even more, her hand once again smacking at her sister's behind harder. "Jeez Louise! Lizzie!" Julianne moaned while pulling her face from the pillow. A few seconds ago, she was dreaming of the room, his face, the way he looked up with pleading eyes. Lloyd, the guy she'd never would of dated in a million years, but now seemed to creep into her every thought, her idle fantasy and now her dreams. "What could you possible want?" Flipping over on her back, her brown eyes meeting a set of deep blue, framed by deep red hair, over light olive skin.

"Mom said you could give me a lift to the Library," Elizabeth's voice so cool and casual, like she didn't just spend the last minute and a half spanking her older sister into consciousness.

Julianne lifted her hand, for a second looking at the bare skin, where she thought she was still wearing her watch. To her distaste, she must have taken it off brushing the hand through her ratty blonde mess of hair. "Can't you drive yourself?" Her light moaning response was now replied with a casual eye roll.

"Erm, DUI," Elizabeth tapped her hand, in a way a mother would punish a toddler, well how she was punish. "Licence suspended for another two and a half months." Her voice calm, the fact she got the DUI two years ago, she didn't seem to really care or reflect on her actions. "So," She lifted her hand, in a quick swoop slapped her sister's stomach. "Up, clean, dress, eat and take me to the Library," Her tone commanding, "Bitch!" she pulled herself to her feet. Elizabeth didn't want to be in the basement longer than needed.

Julianne sighed, her eyes going to her old fashion wind up alarm clock, the light ticking was soothing compared to her sister's stomping around the kitchen. "Charming," her whispered word careful, but it wasn't long until the ceiling was vibrating with the sound of music.

Quickly pushing the quilt off herself, Julianne was face with two options, one. Don't take her sister to the library; face a lot of crap from Elizabeth and mother. Or two, just take her, it wasn't that far of a drive, maybe stick with Elizabeth for a while, come home. Simple, nothing too complicated, she drove a convict to a location and here sister was no problem. But it wasn't any convict, it was Lloyd, now again Julianne's hands rushed to her hair, it wasn't the pain she wanted, she was never into that kind of thing, no just the need to collect herself. She couldn't like Lloyd that way; it was inappropriate and will lead her nowhere.

Elizabeth danced around the kitchen with ease, her hips rocking with the base of the song. Searching through cupboards, opening and closing them loudly. The morning wasn't really Elizabeth favourite time of day; keep hunting through the kitchen, getting more frustrated alone the way.

"God damn it!" The slam of the last cupboard, Elizabeth turned slowly on the balls of her feet. "Oh, didn't see you there." Her eyes focused on Julianne stand dressed and ready. Wearing a simple white shirt with a black waist jacket, her shirt tucked into her black pinstripe trousers, her black kitten heels. Her purple scarf lightly wrapped around her neck, her hair pulled into a neat bun on the back of her hair.

"I'm ready, when you're," Julianne frozen on her train of thought, "Are you planning to want to go anywhere else?" Her hand played on the island in the middle of the kitchen, her fingers played on the specks of white in the black granite surface.

Elizabeth for a second watched her sister, she'd grown used to the little things her sister did out of nerves, but every time she'd see her sister, it didn't seem to get better. Her own hands playing on the surface, grabbing Julianne's hand, "I just need to check some books out," her blue eyes kept a strong hold on her sister's soft brown. "I also need to get some stuff, cos mom obviously didn't get my pop tarts."

Julianne inhaled, she wished sometimes she'd could be anything but the way she was. Her eyes going over Elizabeth, her long red hair waved down her back, wearing a long vest, white with black writing all over it, mainly love written in different fonts, a simple pair of black jeans, followed with purple all star converses. To Julianne, her sister seemed to have a permanent Peter Pan complex.

Elizabeth slowly dropped Julianne's hand, "Well I wanted to do some shopping, but if you don't want to…" Her voice trailed off softly, her eyes looking around the kitchen as her playlist started to play a new song. This song was subtler, but the volume still boomed around.

"Well, if you want to," Julianne turned around to the ipod dock turning the volume down, her fingers gentle on the dial. "I'm just going to have to, I mean." Her words a jumble of high and low pitch, her hand moved to her scarf playing with it carefully.

Elizabeth exhaled, "Jules really?" Her voice didn't meant to sound harsh, but her hands going to her pockets she rocked on her feet. "I am not going to rush off and leave you."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Julianne lightly smiled dropping her hand, her eyes looking around the kitchen, "So, a year out, what you planning to do with it?"

Elizabeth now moving around the kitchen more, her eyes scanning a cupboard in hope to find anything she could eat for breakfast, she wasn't ignoring Julianne's question, for the time being avoiding the idea of what to do. Closing the cupboard with more care, she finally looked over her sister once more. "I've not really thought, maybe I'll wing it."

"Wing it," Julianne placed a hand to her hip, for a few seconds she envied her sister, Elizabeth motto, 'Ill wing it' maybe she'd be able to say that one day, but that one day wasn't now.

Elizabeth giggled opening the bread bin, "Well, I just need some time, where I can just be carefree." Taking out a loaf, "Toast?" she waved the bag with a smile, "you can make the coffee…" softening her tone.

"Fine," Julianne broke into a comfortable smile, moving around the island to stand beside Elizabeth, her arms wrapped around her sister hugging her lightly. "I've missed you." Letting Elizabeth go.

Elizabeth nodded taking out pieces of toast to pop into the toaster, her eyes kept forward, the kitchen hadn't really changed layout wise, but then Elizabeth's college was in Connecticut, she thought it was best to take her year out, just to get some perspective.

Julianne kept her hands on the wheel, in her mind kept telling herself 'she could do this', Her eyes focused on the red light. In the corner of her mind watching Elizabeth switching the song over, her main focused on the car in front, the lights staying red. "What shopping you planning on doing?" Julianne had a deep need to talk, to talk would take her mind from the space from here, to where she would be if she didn't have to leave the house today. Well, once a week, she'd go to the park, ask a stranger the time, but after two months, she still felt her anxiety in crowds. Closing her eyes for a few second inhaling and exhaling.

Elizabeth with the window open, she missed home, even if she lived mainly in an apartment complex with college friends, coming home normally for holidays and birthdays. "Clothes, maybe see if I can catch up with friends," for a moment her hand brushed into her hair pulling loose ones out, flicking them into the wind outside the window. "Might go out tonight, we can catch up more, maybe have a few drinks…" Her voice trailed, her sister still in the seat. Elizabeth glanced to the lights green, turning to see people behind in cars not looking amused. "Jules…" starting calm, "Julianne!" snapping quickly, "Green light means go."

"Oh, crap, shit, damn," Julianne quickly took her foot off the break pushing carefully on the accelerator moving the car forward, "Sorry, tonight, why?"

"I thought you'd need to get out," Elizabeth kept watching her sister driving; it wasn't new for her to see the reaction. "Jules, it won't kill you."

Julianne, breathing in her nose, exhaling out of her mouth, slowly as the library got into view, she found herself calmed. "No, just," Parking in the public parking lot, her hands finally left the wheel, flexing her finger a few times. "I didn't expect you to, well want me to go out with you."

"Well one, you are my sister," Elizabeth reached into the back seat of the car, turning to face Julianne once more. "Plus, my first Friday night home, me and you, some shots and a karaoke bar." She clapped her hands, "Awesome time!" she made metal fingers sticking her tongue out.

Julianne's eyes wide, her glance trying to find the punch line, the part where Elizabeth would take it back, "Well, maybe if I'm not working…" Her eyes drifted to her cell phone, it'd not rung, at all. Julianne found herself wanting a new case, but for now there was nothing for the past week. "Okay, but I am not singing."

"Jules, you're going to sing," Elizabeth now opening the door, "You and me, we gotta do our number."

Julianne taking her seatbelt off, a part of her felt a fresh wave of panic wash over her, it had been too long since she'd last went out, even then it felt awkward, but she knew that Elizabeth never took no as a valid answer. "Well, if I must," her voice didn't sound so convincing, but Elizabeth nodded closing her door.

Getting out the car slowly, Julianne watching people walking up and down the street, a woman walking passed with a pushchair, her deep breath made her slightly light headed, "Excuse me, can you tell me the time?" her voice soft.

The woman stopped, for a second glancing over her watch, "Ten past ten," smiling with a gap tooth grin she carrying on her way.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow, "what was that all about?" her tone confused with her sister's actions.

Julianne spun on her heels facing Elizabeth, "Just something someone suggested," her voice light, for that split second thinking of the last thing she said to Lloyd, her sigh careful.

"So who is he?" Elizabeth asked, her hand on her hip, not moving. Julianne walking passed her towards the big old building that was the library.

Julianne knew that Elizabeth kept behind her, trying to think, "No one," quickly turning to be face to face with her little sister. One thing Julianne found hard. Was the lie to the girl who shared a lot of her own facial expressions. Anyone could see their faces and know they were sisters, same oval face, sharp jaw line, and just different eye colour. Both girls born with blonde hair, even if Julianne's hair faded with age, Elizabeth changed her hair since nineteen.

"No one," the words a mimic of Julianne's tone, the look on Elizabeth's face was showing that she didn't believe her sister. "Really Jules, no one!"

Lightly pushing her sister aside, her eyes going to pamphlets saying 'Meth, leads to the grave' 'So your uncle touches you' and 'Suicide, it's not that cool.' For a second she was hoping that Elizabeth would take the hint.

Glancing over her sister's back, Elizabeth rolled her eyes now going to the computer to find where the book she wanted would be. She sat down quickly clicking around, for a second glancing around, then quickly she got out of the set program, finding the bypass, finally getting onto a site glancing over the format, finally clicking about, typing in a code. "Lizzie, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, just," Elizabeth glanced around, no one was paying attention, "A guy from my college, tried to hake into my file," she exhaled, "so this is my way of getting him back." Her voice dropped, it was easy for Julianne to notice, but she never thought her sister would be like this.

"So you're…" her eyes went wide, "You know you can be arrested for this!" feeling panic mode starting to take hold, her eyes going to Elizabeth, back to the screen.

"No, I won't be arrested," she side glanced over her sister, "They will track this back to this building, but it won't be me," her eyes rolled, "you're the computer wiz, please tell me you know how to delete time trace."

"I know how to," Julianne exhaled, "I just, hurry up," she turned her back looking to the cameras, her face flushing while trying to count back from Ten, remembering she wasn't going to be in trouble.

A few moments passed, Elizabeth finishing everything. Getting to her feet, her eyes quick to watch the expression on Julianne's face. "Come on, it's not like I've made him a murderer, I just gave him a few parking tickets unpaid."

"Yes, but you broke the law, you haked into a federal server," Julianne inhaled, exhaled trying to stop a panic attack, she tried hard to stop herself hyperventilating.

Elizabeth placed both her hands on Julianne's shoulder, her eyes fixed on her sister's eyes. "Jules, They won't even noticed, it's not the first time, I've not been caught, so please relax." For a few moments Elizabeth just kept still watching her sister calming herself.

"Well, I'm not going to praise you," getting her breathing back to normal now, "Are you still wanting to go shopping, or are you planning on five finger discount?"

"I am insulted," Elizabeth put on a fake upset tone, "I hate shop lifters, I pay," now folding her arms, "unless you going to be a nag…"

"No, I," Julianne waved her arms in defeat, "Come on, I need a new outfit if we're going drinking tonight." She didn't sound so enthusiastic.

"Blah!" Julianne spluttered out, she'd not drunken this much in a while, even if she wasn't going crazy. Elizabeth kept bring on the tequila shots, her eyes going over her sister's face.

Laughing, "Really Jules, you're twenty six, and you are a light weight!" Elizabeth laughed while looking over her sister's face. It took her four hours to convince her to wear her hair down. More hours to get make up, plus the outfit Julianne was wearing flattered her figure perfect. A tight fitting olive green tank top, the V neck line just stopping to give subtle cleavage, denim dark blue mini skirt. Julianne was only happy that she could wear the black leggings stopping just before her ankles.

Julianne laughed quickly, it was hard for her to be complete anxious, she'd been drinking a vodka tonic, had several shots of tequila, so right now she was feeling relaxed, but not drunk crazy. "Light weight," her finger pointed to her sister, "I'm sorry, but you're the college girl, well going onto Medical school next year." Her voice calm, Julianne kept focused on Elizabeth.

Picking up the ninth shot glass, Elizabeth quickly pointed back to Julianne, "I am not a complete party girl," knocking the shot back, she didn't lie. Wearing a purple and black stripped strapless mini dress; it ended just the middle of her thighs, a pair on knee high black boots had silver buckles. Her hair wavy down her back, made up, she felt good about the night.

"Liar! Lair! Pants on fire!" Julianne sung, it made her giggle, feeling light headed, she kept focused on her sister across the small rounded table, it was the high kind of table, in the front of the bar, the karaoke set up, people looking excited.

Elizabeth gasped, her hand clutching her chest, "For shame Jules, shame," her tone wasn't as believable, but breaking into a smile, Elizabeth played with the straw to her white Russian.

"Oh shame yourself!" Julianne point, "yup, you heard me!"

"Really Jules, really?" Elizabeth glanced as a group of me getting up onto the stage, being five or six of them, only two microphones; Elizabeth kept looking them all over.

One of them, being the tallest, took the mic in one hand, his eyes looking right to Elizabeth and Julianne's table, he gave a quick wink, "This one, is for the ladies, but fellas, listen close…" With the music playing, the group of men broke into an off key rendition of Tenacious D's Fuck her Gentle.

For a few moments Julianne couldn't watch, the tall man who started the song, dark eyes, over gelled black hair kept watching her. She didn't know if it was her being paranoid, but parts of her knew when ever he mentioned sexual words, his eyes would lock onto her face. It made it hard for her to focus. Not because she found herself attracted, no quiet the opposite.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes going from her sister's to the stage, back before feeling a strong pull in her stomach.  
>Julianne blinked a few times before focusing her attention back onto Elizabeth, "nothing, maybe." Her need to find the right sentence was difficult with the many thoughts travelling around her brain, "It's just he's creeping me out," she figure it was just better to be blunt and to the point.<p>

Elizabeth turned to the stage, the fact she kept looking to each man, trying to work out what one was creepy, when the song finished. Elizabeth figured the right guy, the tall man walking to the table. Picking up a napkin, the pen on the table, he quickly wrong down number, Julianne could only assume a phone number, "Call me," he winked before walking off.

Elizabeth snatched the napkin, glanced over '_Eric 901-652-0359 XxX' _for a second she held her breath, letting it out she slid the napkin back to Julianne. "What a loser."

"I know," Julianne let out a sigh of relief, pushing the napkin into her pocket, her eyes going to the stage, "Are we really going to sing?" her voice worried.

"Oh yes, yes we are." Elizabeth then blinked, her eyes on Julianne, "you're ringing."

Julianne who'd been mid sip of her drink, quickly rushed for her phone, she knew only one of two people could be call, one being her dad, or Charlie. Her eyes focused, she wasn't drunk, but the fact she'd been drinking wasn't hard to tell either.

Charlie's name flashing over the screen, she placed the phone to her ear after pressing the answer, "Hello, wait!" Julianne quickly jumped from her chair, landing awkwardly, she proceeded to go to a quieter place, keeping one hand over her ear to be able to hear Charlie.

"Julianne," Charlie repeated, he could hear the sound of music, chatter, finally the noise going into a background muffle sound. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah," Julianne glanced around the empty hallway, to her left was stairs letting to the restrooms, and another flight of stairs behind her going down into a, well she could only assume staff area. Her hand kept over her ear trying to listen to Charlie's voice.

Charlie kept quiet a few seconds, "We've got an urgent case, I'll need you in the office ASAP." His tone harsh, she knew he didn't mean to sound so hostile, but Julianne had gotten used to it now.

"Like now?"

"Yes, like right now, this is a high profile convict, so the sooner you're hear, the faster we get started." Charlie's tone dead serious.

Julianne kept looking to the door she walked through, thinking of Elizabeth, then back to Charlie, "Just, right now, I'm kinda, with…"

"Look right now, I don't really care, you want this gig, you need to be here soon, more time you're away, more time the escapee has." The phone went dead.

Julianne stamped her foot, her hand gripping onto her cell phone, "Frick!" she muttered before brushing a hand through her hair, glancing down to her clothes, she didn't feel right, her hand going to her neck, her scarf at home, she felt naked without it on.

Opening the door, Julianne walked slowly to the table, seeing that Elizabeth has placed another vodka tonic down, drinking a tequila sunrise, her face falling with the look on Julianne's face, "oh, what now?"

"I've gotta go work," Julianne for once sounded generally upset by this, her eyes going to her purse on the table, her eyes focused on Elizabeth picking her jacket up. "I have to go."

"You can't leave me here!" Elizabeth quickly knocked her drink back, grabbing her own purse and coat.

Julianne exhaled, "But,"

"No buts, if someone is calling you in to work at this time of night, I am giving them a piece of my mind!" her voice set. "Plus, I'm not letting you get into a cab alone." She finished off a serious face.

All Julianne could do now was dial a cab service on her cell phone, walking towards the exit of the bar, with Elizabeth behind her. This was going to be hard to explain to Charlie, she could only hope she didn't lose her place on the team.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**_  
>Face to face<em>

The cab pulled up to the office the team used. Julianne let out a deep sigh, watching Elizabeth paying the driver, both them got out of the back seat. Watching the cab drive away into the darkness, Julianne's eyes focused on Elizabeth's face. "You could have gotten dropped off home."

"And leave you with a complete stranger, hell no," Elizabeth kept her tone serious, she never trusted cab drivers, her eyes kept looking to the building. "So what do you do here anyway?"

Julianne exhaled, "It's a task force," She kept thinking if she should be telling her sister this, "It's a catch fugitives thing," finishing off the sentence, Julianne quickly breathed onto her hand, sniffing quickly, her eyes on Elizabeth's for a brief second. "Does my breath smell?"

Elizabeth leant into Julianne's personal space, leaning closing to her mouth; she sniffed a few times, "you smell like vodka."

"Damn it," Julianne glanced into her purse, then to Elizabeth's. "Do you have a mint? Gum? Anything!"

Elizabeth reached into her bag, "I have, gummy bears, fruit gums and, Mentos!"

Julianne held her hand out, "Mentos," she quickly snapped, "Quick…"

"No gummy bears," Elizabeth sighed, handing over the small pack of mints, her sister smiled, placing her hand into the bag taking out the bag of gummy bears, opening them and started to eat.

Julianne popped a few of the mints onto her hand; she glanced around placing them in her mouth. "No, I just need to not smell like booze," her eyes looking around, "I gotta," she pointed to the door, opening it.

Elizabeth kept behind her walking in, the lights were on, walking into the elevator, pulling the door down, she watched as Julianne pressed the button, "So, what do you do here?"

"I'm the computer, person," Julianne watched the elevator going up, her eyes looking around, her hand playing with her hair carefully, "I'm in so much trouble…"

"Relax, it's," Elizabeth glanced to her wrist, "Ten thirty five," her voice serious, "plus it's a Friday night." The elevator stopped, the door pulled up.

Julianne was now face to face with Charlie, he didn't seem happy, his eyes going from her, to Elizabeth. "Julianne," he kept looking from Julianne to Elizabeth, "who's this?"

"Erm, well," Julianne felt her throat tighten up, her hand kept playing with her other hand, "See, me and my sister," she paused for a few seconds, "Charlie this is my sister Elizabeth."

"Hi," Elizabeth raised her hand, her eyes kept on the man who seemed to be serious business. He kind of reminded her of her old gym teacher, her hands kept by her side watching him.

Charlie inhaled quickly, "Why did you bring her here?" He kept his tone serious, it was his life, he wanted this task force to work, but he trying to keep himself calm.

"We was out, we were…" Julianne felt her hands playing down her coat.

Charlie narrowed his eyes, for a second, "This isn't a good time," he kept focused, "Call a cab and leave."

Elizabeth placed a hand on her hip, "I don't do cabs," Her voice serious, a fact she didn't really like the way this man spoke to her.

"What!" He kept looking to her.

"I. Don't. Do. Cabs." Elizabeth kept still, "also, I am not killing anyone here," she finally found a chair sitting down.

Julianne felt herself shifting from one foot to the other. "I'll go start," she pointed to her desk where her laptop was; she slipped into the chair opening the laptop. Her eyes avoiding looking at Elizabeth still sat on the chair, her eyes going over her fingernails. "So who is the escapee?"

Charlie shifted his gaze from Elizabeth to Julianne, "Marco Vasile, escaped from Rickers Island three hours ago," He inhaled, for a moment he needed to get this figured out. "Right now, we've got no motivation of where he'll be head, we need you to start the research." He glanced to Elizabeth who was now standing beside him.

"You said Marco Vasile, the mobster?" her eyes kept looking from Charlie to Julianne both staring at her. "What, I watch news…"

"So when is the team going to be here?" Julianne glanced to her clothes, her hand in her hair feeling nervous. The fact was Julianne didn't like the idea of being seen wearing this, her eyes scanned her clothes, feeling herself more aware of her body, when before she was covered up, now she was vulnerable.

Charlie glanced over Julianne, slowly his eyes going to Elizabeth, he could tell it was obvious they were in fact having a night out, he exhaled, "I am going to pick Erica up, Ray's getting Shea and Lloyd," his tone dry, he reached into his pockets for his car keys. "I won't be too long." He glanced from Julianne to Elizabeth, "don't touch anything." He walked away now.

Elizabeth kept swinging around on the chair, her face staring at the ceiling. "I'm so bored." She exhaled while slowly wheeling herself over to Julianne's desk, "Entertain me…"

"I'm trying to get a profile together," Julianne exhaled, "Work," she finished typing, but her hands going into her hair, a little grunt escaped her lips.

Elizabeth glanced over the small screen, her eyes focused on the things Julianne's been doing for the past half hour. "I could help you out."

"How can you possible help me out?" Julianne glanced over to Elizabeth, her eyes focused to her sister's eyes.

"I'm being completely serious." Elizabeth kept her tone straightforward.

"You're being serious," Julianne nodded once, "well, I have to get a profile, get something to give the team to help, I have." She pointed at the screen, "He's incarcerations for the past thirty years," her voice dropped, "But it's hard for me to get anything helpful."

Elizabeth sighed, "you know, for a computer wiz, you're not getting whimsical with this position." She pushed her sister to one side. "Let me show you something." She quickly typed about on the computer.

"So you're going to do something illegal," Julianne tone dark, her hands pushing her sister away from the laptop, "Charlie told you not to touch anything."

Elizabeth sighed, "Well I wasn't going to do something illegal, but hey," she held her hands up, "I was offering my help," she kept looking to Julianne. "You want to get something, two heads…"

"Better than one," Julianne now moved a little so the both of them could both looked to the laptop, "so, what is the not illegal search?" her eyes side glancing to her sister's.

"Nope, just go old fashion short cuts," her eyes were focused on the screen while tapping away at the keyboard, "I am pretty much lucky."

"Lucky, I spent days, months, learning the things I learnt about computers," her face focused on what her sister was doing, "how?"

"A gay housemate who taught me what I needed about computers, I taught him about shoes and cleansing…" She waved a hand, "Long story."

"Long story," Julianne placed a hand on her shoulder, "One day, you ever going to tell me one of them long stories?" her voice soft, as much as she loved her sister, there was so much she didn't know.

"Maybe," Elizabeth replied while keeping her attention on the screen, "one day," her face turned to look at Julianne's, "Maybe the same day you remember you're amazing."

"Amazing," Julianne smiled softly, "So, you better get moving, Charlie and Ray should be back, you'd need to make yourself gone…"

Elizabeth laughed, "Hell no," she finally finished clicking, "there, all you need on Marco Vasile…" her face bright while moving away from the screen.

For a few seconds the silence was broken with the sound of the elevator moving up, Julianne quickly snapped her attention from the laptop, a flash of panic washed over her, hearing his voice making her quickly pull her coat on, she didn't want Lloyd to see her like this, her hand going for her purse rushing away to the rest room.

Elizabeth blinked watched her sister disappear away, her attention to the opening lift seeing someone she'd not see in a long while.

"Lizzie!" Ray saw the long red hair, wearing a dress sitting at Julianne's desk, he didn't understand, he watched as she got to her feet, she smiled.

Elizabeth broke into a grin, "Ray!" she rushed over giving him a hug, "I didn't know it was you Jules was working with."

"Yes," Ray paused for a second remembering that Shea and Lloyd were right behind him, he exhaled, "where's Jules?"

Elizabeth took a step back, her head tilted towards the hall, "She did a Houdini," her eyes slowly going to the two other men who were staring at her.

From the second the Elevator door open, Lloyd was looking forward to seeing Julianne, it was one of the perks of being on the team, well as much as getting out of Maximum security prison, into a minimal one, also knocking months off his bid, then seeing Julianne, but he was looking to a girl with long red hair sitting at Julianne's desk.

Lloyd glanced over the girl's face, Ray knew her, she shared common facial features of Julianne, so he could only assume a sister, the lack of frown lines, her eyes, he assuming younger sibling. He didn't know why he was so focused on taking in body language, posture, everything this girl was, didn't seem at all like Julianne, but Lloyd inhaled. "Introductions?"

Ray stepped back, he looked once more over Elizabeth, "This is Elizabeth, she's Julianne's kid sister, I've no idea why you are here."

"Erm, me and Jules, big karaoke night out, she got a call," Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, "She couldn't drive, got cab, you know what I'm like with cabs…"

"You're still on that don't trust anyone?" Ray hadn't known Elizabeth long; he knew that when Julianne had her nervous break down two years ago after being expelled from the academy, Elizabeth was there.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Still, always," her voice dropped a pitch, quickly watching the man who was watching her, "What?"

"Sorry, you're hair," Lloyd felt on the spot as Elizabeth was focused on him, he could make all the features out that matched Julianne's, but little details set her apart from the other girl, "It's not naturally that colour?"

For a few second Elizabeth side glanced to Ray, "Is this guy for real?" her tone annoyed, mostly the fact she didn't know him, he didn't know her, but somehow worked with her sister.

Ray sighed, "Lloyd, she's a civilian, don't ask her dumb question," his attention back to Elizabeth, "Lloyd is one of the team, and that is Shea," he pointed the man out who'd not spoken.

"Hey, Elizabeth," Shea finally spoke, for a few moments he wasn't sure why she was here, then his attention going to Julianne walking into the room, her hair pulled up, her face slightly red. "So heard you two getting freaky in the club."

Julianne froze to the spot, her heart stopped a few second seeing Lloyd, his attention on Elizabeth before onto her eyes, "Club, no," she had the face of a doe in the headlights of an on coming truck, "Bar, I," her breathing speeding up, her hand missing the scarf, her eyes to Elizabeth for support.

"My idea, I'm just here for a year before back to school," Elizabeth kept her calm placing a hand to her hip, "also, no one calls me Elizabeth, Lizzie or Liz is fine." Her attention going to Julianne, "What you done to your face?"

Julianne hated this, her eyes going from Elizabeth's face, to Lloyd who seemed to be watching her carefully; she knew he could tell she was far from her comfort zone. "I washed, I," her words a stutter, "I need to carry on my work," quickly she rushed to her computer sitting down, pretending for a few seconds to be indulged into her research.

Lloyd felt his heart drop, he'd completely forgot that Julianne was young, she had a life away from this, so he turned to Elizabeth, "so Liz," he felt the need to be nosy, "what school you go to?"

Elizabeth kept her focus on Lloyd for a moment, her eyes focused on his light blue, taking the time to register the expression, "Yale, pre med," she answered him blunt, walking away.  
>Shea laughed, "Dude, seriously," he now focused on Ray, "so, you get us here ASAP! What is the fire?"<p>

Ray kept looking to Elizabeth, finally onto Julianne, he wasn't quite sure what was going on, but knew it was his time to shine, opening his mouth.

"Marco Valise escaped from his cell four hours ago," Charlie walked into the office with Erica by his side, she moved quickly to watch Ray, going to the new girl sitting with Julianne. "What have you got so far?" Charlie kept focused on Julianne.

For a second Julianne felt all eyes on her, her face falling slightly, quickly Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Marco's been in and out most of his young adult life, mainly for gun charges, GBH's and some armed robbery," for a second Elizabeth turned to Julianne.

Getting her voice back, "He's on a life sentence for murder," feeling better, going to Charlie, "right now, there isn't much on where he'll go, but there was a report of a man," she kept focused on the screen, "killed, stolen car, clothes and wallet." Her eyes focused on the screen feeling sick.

"We're looking at a man who's desperate," Charlie stated, "First we'll need to figure a…" he trailed off seeing Elizabeth raise her hand in the air, "what?"

"Sorry, I know it's not my place," she got to her feet, "but he's not desperate, he's not doing this willy nilly," quickly turning the laptop around, "He killed this man clean," her finger pointed out, "He's got a plan, but right now it's working out what."

Erica raised her eyebrow, for a moment feeling confused, "So, you are?"

"Lizzie," Her voice cool, "I am just here to help Julianne out," she smiled to Charlie, for a second every ones attention going to the boss of this wall.

Ray folded his arms, he was enjoying this, "Yes, why is that?" he was being smug, he liked the idea of seeing Elizabeth work her own way onto the team, plus the idea of Julianne having some help wasn't too bad either.

Charlie for a heartbeat kept still, his attention on Elizabeth, "right now that isn't important, for now, we'll need to scope out his…" he paused again, Elizabeth again.

"Well, you would say talk to people who know him, it's a waste of time, they won't say anything out of fear," she quickly glanced to Ray, "but if you want to get truth," her eyes to the laptop, "Twelve miles from here, his first wife lives," she write the address, "she'll be more likely to help."

Lloyd laughed, "I like her…" he shut up.

Charlie took the address, giving Julianne a small glare before walking, "right, Lloyd, Erica, Shea." He nodded, "Lets move it." He headed for the exit, quickly turning to face Elizabeth and Julianne, "We're going to talk when I get back." His tone dead serious as everyone left.

Ray kept watching Charlie, the sun was rising in the sky, it was a long night, talking over everything with Gina Taylor, re married. Wasn't much help, now they were making their way back to the office. "Don't be too hard on Julianne," Ray started, the fact he felt for Julianne, like a brother would feel for a little sister, his voice light.

"Hard, she brought someone to the office, someone who could compromise everything." Charlie's voice tough, he wasn't going to be made out to be a push over, his attention on the road.

"Or an asset," Lloyd chimed in, "I mean, she's…" he paused seeing the expression on Charlie's face from the front seat, "I'll just." He zipped his mouth.

"Look, it's not like she's a bad person," Ray kept on track, "Jules needs the help, plus with two, it's more quicker work done…"

"We all like work done quick," Lloyd chimed in, but winched when Erica slapped him on the chest knocking him back. "Ow!"

"Well, shut up," Erica kept her tone cool, watching Ray and Charlie carefully, "My opinion doesn't mean much, but, what harm is it really?"

Charlie gritted his teeth, all this was not going to be good on his heart, but he pushed through it like always. "Fine, I'll give her a shot," he held a hand up, "One, shot." He now went back on focusing on the driving, he was hoping not to regret this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**_  
>Rabbit holes…<em>

Feeling better in a pair of trousers, Julianne closed the door to the driver side of the car. Charlie let her go home to get changed; on the other hand, she wasn't that comfortable with Elizabeth being on the team. Yes she could use the help, but the fear of her sister being better; she didn't want to lose her spot. Even if Elizabeth wasn't going to be around longer than the year, she felt nervous about the whole thing.

"You know, I feel a lot better now," Elizabeth standing beside Julianne in the elevator, "You know, I could always not be here."

Julianne snapped out of it, "What," her attention was back to the conversation, "no. No it's fine," her tone dropped not sure what to expect.

Elizabeth exhaled, "Well, I have asked more than once," she felt the elevator come to a stop, she pulled the door open, her eyes to Lloyd sitting at a desk looking over something in his hands.

Lloyd kept looking to the napkin, he played it over his hands looking to the handwriting, a number, he felt like his eyes trying to work out who the number was meant for. He didn't know what was making him obsessed with a piece of tissue, the black ink, the neat written letters. He listened to the elevator as it made it rattling noises.

He turned his face slowly to see the two women standing in the lift, "Feeling better?" he placed the napkin back into his pocket swiftly, Lloyd's eyes from Julianne, she seemed to rush to her desk sitting down.  
>Elizabeth smiled with a salute, "Better, understatement," she let out a yawn throwing an empty coffee cup into the trash, her eyes going to Julianne, she picked her sister's cup up sipping, "so, you're here alone?"<p>

"Yes," Lloyd kept focused on Elizabeth, he kept wondering. For a moment he kept switching his gaze from one sister to the other.

Julianne not paying attention reached a hand out to Elizabeth for her coffee, "Charlie left a note," she waved, "He's taken the other to a location," her eyes slowly to Lloyd, "Ray's picking up a new laptop for you." She pushed the note back on the desk, took the coffee cup from her sister. Her eyes slowly eyes meeting with Lloyd. "What are you doing here?"

Elizabeth leant against the front of Julianne's desk, her eyes focused on Lloyd, her hand playing into the pocket of her faded blue jeans, her purple and blue plaid shirt open with a white vest underneath it, for a second having a staring contest with Lloyd.

Lloyd crossed one leg over the other, studying over Elizabeth, "I am holding up the fort until you two got here." He smirked in a manner to show his superiority to Elizabeth.

"Really," Elizabeth nodded, "well, you tell yourself that. Little man," she pushed herself off the desk walking to the window taking a look to the parking lot. "So what have you got on Vasile?"

Julianne felt her throat tighten, "He's," she inhaled, "there was another victim." Quickly turning, she felt the desk jolt forward as Lloyd had rushed over, Elizabeth quickly behind her.

Lloyd turned the laptop to face him; he wanted to know more before Elizabeth did. "This man is a genius," he paused for effect, "Well, not quiet me, but he's making these deaths," he inhaled, "He's a executioner…" He now walked over to the photo on the wall.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Really," her tone calm, Julianne kept bouncing her attention from her sister to Lloyd.

"Really, you two don't have to," exhaling, she watched as Elizabeth walked over to the photo. She didn't want to be in the middle, one thing Julianne hated was a confrontation, plus she wasn't in the mood to be middle person.

Lloyd laughed at Elizabeth, "See, you may think you're a smart girl, but you must understand I have an IQ of two hundred and ten, child prodigy, I don't think you can match me." He kept his tone smooth, his eyes fixed on the dark shade of blue of Elizabeth's.

"See, the prodigy, is the potential to greatness, not really great if you're having an argument with a person younger than yourself." Her arms folded over her chest, "also, the fact I happen to know a lot on Italian culture," her hand flicking her long hair back keeping a safe distance from Lloyd.

Lloyd couldn't help but pick up on this, he took a careful step forward, he observed Elizabeth taking a step back, "So, you think I argue?" He moved forward once more. He took the fact Elizabeth was picking up on this, but she stepped aside from him.

"I think you're a wise ass, that needs to rub the fact he has a brain," Elizabeth's tone dark, her hand out her pocket, "but really, you're just desperate to be noticed." Turning quickly she saw the elevator opening again with Ray holding a box.

Ray kept looking from Elizabeth to Lloyd, "I hope he isn't bothering you." His rough tone aimed mainly to warn Lloyd, he was standing still, it was like he'd been slapped. "I got your laptop." Ray's tone dropped watching Elizabeth carefully.

"Thank you," Elizabeth took the box, placing it onto a desk, her eyes slowly looking around to meet Lloyd's again, they narrowed lightly before looking back to the box.

Lloyd exhaled feeling a rush; it was something about having that feeling, knowing that he was inches away from a full conflict. He didn't know why, but part of him kept watching Julianne, did she watch, or ignore. In Lloyd's mind he kept thinking about how Elizabeth acted. "Lloyd," Ray snapped, Lloyd focused, he didn't know how long he'd been in his own head, "You've gotten anything on what this guy is doing?"

"Well, we know that he's killed again," Lloyd coming back to the moment, "right now, I can't see a pattern, the prison said that he wrote in a notebook, it's being brought here," he exhaled rocking on the balls of his feet, "until then I am in the dark." He felt useless, he hated the feeling, but he wanted more than ever to prove his use to the team. Slowly his attention going back to Elizabeth, she'd taken the laptop out setting it up. Something about her sparked his curiously.

* * *

><p>Julianne kept glanced over to the other desk, "Have you found anything yet?" Her voice soft, it was only the two girls in the office. The Team had gone on another lead, which is what happened, she'd get the leads; the team will follow them up.<p>

"Well, I know that when inside last year, he spent a whole two months in solitary." Elizabeth turned from her laptop, "Ew, shanked another inmate…" her eyes looking over the report.

The feeling of tension in the room, Julianne brushed her hands over her forehead, "These people," her voice a low whisper, "It's like, it's taking over the world."

Elizabeth got up from her desk, walking over to Julianne, her hands brushing over her sister's shoulders, "Yes, there is a lot of shit in the world," Her voice smooth, "but there is still a lot of good too," her chin rested on the top of Julianne's head. "You know what you need?"

"What do I need?" Julianne moved on the chair, turning to face her, she watched Elizabeth holding a hand out. Watching her sister's eyes, looking to the extended hand.

Elizabeth smiled bright, "Dance party." Her voice calmly, her eyes looking down into Julianne.

"Dance party…"

"Is there an echo, yes a dance party!" Elizabeth grabbed Julianne's hand pulling her to her feet, "you need to shake the stress away, it'll give you premature wrinkles." For a few seconds Julianne felt hesitant.

Looking into Elizabeth's eyes, Julianne exhaled, "Now isn't a good time, while he's out there, he could kill again, we'll need to find him…"

Elizabeth placed a finger on Julianne's lips, "shh, right now, we've got nothing," she glanced around, "Plus the notebooks here, Lloyd will work magic." She nodded, "so," she reached over looking to her laptop, clicking a few buttons as the song, Katy Perry's Last Friday night (T.G.I.F) started to play. Elizabeth started to dance around the office.

"Lizzie," Julianne watched her sister moving around the desk, "I don't think this is a good idea…"

"Which makes it a perfect thing to do…" Elizabeth grabbed Julianne's hands, she moved her sister to the music, her eyes focused. "Come on, you need to let loose once in a while."

Julianne finally giving in, she started to dance around with Elizabeth, both of them losing themselves to the beat of the song that was filling the office with a comfortable feeling, it was right, there wasn't much they could do. "See can you feel the worry melt away…?" Elizabeth swirled, her long hair flaring out as the song changed to Ke$ha Cannibal, her body started to move more the beat.

Julianne getting into the song, she started to relax, with the office only being herself and Elizabeth, she felt at ease, her arms lifted while taking Elizabeth's hand spinning, both girls laughing.

"So, a song that brings the idea of cannibalism to be a acceptable social norm…" Lloyd spoke up, he'd been watching them dance, finally speaking up. Julianne's reaction was stopping, her body going rigid out of not liking the idea of being seen as human.

Elizabeth turned on the balls of her feet looking to Lloyd, "It's just a song." Her tone dry while straightening herself out, "But thanks for busting the party," she reached over her desk throwing a notebook at him, "you wanted this." Her eyes kept focused.

"Thank you," Lloyd kept looking from Julianne to Elizabeth, who'd now turned off the music, her eyes going wide, "Another victim," her hands touching the keyboard, "A woman…" her voice dropped, "Why?"

Lloyd still holding the notebook rushed to Elizabeth, his eyes focused on the scene, for a few seconds was still. His hand brushed against her should, for a spilt second her seat rolled away from him fast. "Don't touch me!" her voice snapped so fast, Lloyd didn't know what hit him, but he kept watching her face.

"I didn't," Lloyd looked as Charlie walked into office looking from Elizabeth to Lloyd, quickly attention to Julianne who looked as surprised as Lloyd was. "I didn't do anything…" Lloyd held his hands up in defence.

Charlie kept looking to Elizabeth got to her feet, "There was another person." Her eyes going away from everyone, "I have a theory," for a second she shifted from one foot to the other, mostly she wanted to get passed the awkwardness.

Erica kept looking from Lloyd to Elizabeth, "so what is this theory?" for a second she could feel something in the air, her hand playing into her hair for a second.

"Well it was the first victim," Elizabeth found everyone looking at her, "Charles Frankston…" she placed a piece of paper up on the glass wall, "Then second being Benjamin Carlos…" for a second she kept still.

"Yes, I don't get it," Shea was sat on a chair now looking over the photos, Julianne getting up quickly.

For a second she understood, "Oh Gosh," Julianne now looking to the third victim, "It's not random." She quickly stood next to Elizabeth, "Mia Gillian, she was…" she now glanced to Elizabeth, turning to Charlie.

"The Victims, they're all members of the Jury that locked him away for life." Elizabeth turned to Charlie also, "so, we just need to figure out the pattern, that should be his next location."

* * *

><p>Lloyd kept flicking through pages; he didn't know what he was looking for while focusing on the loops of gs and ys. "What are you hiding Marco?" He spoke to himself; he was staring at an entrance, a hand placing a cup down. Lloyd's eyes snapped up to meet with the soft brown eyes of Julianne, "Oh, you scared me."<p>

"Sorry," Julianne spoke quickly while taking a step back, "It looked like you need it." Her eyes going to the coffee cup she'd placed down, her eyes moved to the other desk where Elizabeth was doing research into the court case. "Find anything helpful?"

Lloyd kept focused on the page, "The guy is really smart, or he's just writing random jumble to keep us busy." He laughed, "Which is a smart plan." He now flicked through the pages trying to find something.

"Oh," Julianne kept still behind Lloyd, her eyes going to the elevator, for a few seconds hoping the others would return, "Do you need any help?" her hand kept playing with her scarf trying to keep herself calm.

Lloyd glanced sideways to Julianne, lifting his head to focus on her eyes, "Seriously, no offence, but if I can't make sense of this, no one will." He now lifted the coffee cup getting to his feet walking away from the desk leaving the notebook behind.

Julianne watched his back walking away, she exhaled relaxing again, it was hard for her to relax around him, but she kept focused on Elizabeth who'd slowly turned around. "Don't say it."

"I am," Elizabeth turned to her laptop starting a print out, "Just going to pretend what I saw, didn't happen." She pushed herself off the chair heading for the printer.

"What?" Julianne followed behind Elizabeth, her eyes studying over her sister, she hated it when she got cryptic.

Elizabeth inhaled, "You got him coffee, offering to help him, giving them Bambi eyes." Her back still to her sister, "I don't need to say it."

"I hate you," Julianne exhaled while looking over her laptop where she'd been trying to work out a pattern, what and where Marcos Vasile was heading next.

Elizabeth took the print out of people on the jury of the Marcos Vasile case, "You don't hate me, you just hate the fact I've known you nearly twenty two years, and I always know." Her face quickly turned to face Julianne, "to me, if you were a book, you'd be a children's pop up."

"Because I'm easy to read?" Julianne asked.

"I was going to say, colourful and fun," Elizabeth shrugged, "but yes, I read you very easily."

Julianne kept looking the direction Lloyd went, a second passed while watching Elizabeth putting the photos up, "So, on a scale of one to, well, ten."

"How much you got it?" Elizabeth put the last photo up, walking over to the notebook picking it up, she bit her lip, "I'd say a seven, possible eight," now looking to the writing, "for a genius, he's a pain in the," Elizabeth stopped seeing Erica walk into the office. "Hey."

"So he figured anything out?" Erica sat on the desk near the window wall, her eyes going over the photos, her eyes scanning the photos of people who'd been murdered, part of her needed to find this guy, but another wasn't sure how.

Elizabeth turned around, "Nope," She now kept looking into the notebook, "Erica, can I ask you something?"

Erica lent forward, her eyes focused on the other woman, the fact she'd not really gotten around to talk to her, but then she didn't really get alone with other females, it was just that she never had much in common with them. "Sure, knock yourself out."

Elizabeth lifted the notebook, her eyes looking over a page, "Right, so he's written a lot of descriptions, but no names…"

Erica quickly walking beside Elizabeth looking over her shoulder, "So," She started slowly, "Find the description to the person."

Julianne stood back feeling awkward, she didn't know what to say playing with her scarf, "But what if he says clothes?"

"Well, thing is, each jury person had an ID badge done, these are they clothes they wore on the trail first day…" her eyes going to the book, "I know, the trail went on for a whole week." Her eyes were looking from Erica to Julianne. "I research in detail."

Erica laughed, "Well, come on!" She got ready for this.

"Right, well, we know," Elizabeth stopped, "First victim was Charles," Her eyes going into the book, "He's not the first described," her eyes looking to his photo, then turning to see Lloyd standing with a grin on his face.

Lloyd who'd come back to stand and listen to the women, he made his presence known, "Well, I thank you got one thing Liz," He walked closer to her, as always noticing her step away, he reached taking the book, "You can see, he's pattern isn't in a simple process." He now glanced to Erica was giving him a dark glare, but he quickly cleared his throat. "Well, let me see here." He glanced over the page.

"You knew all along," Elizabeth kept her focus on Lloyd, her eyes narrowed darkly, she wanted so badly to smack him upside the head when he smirked in her direction.

It was only his luck that Erica was quicker, her hand quickly grabbing around Elizabeth's waist, "Whoa your houses." She spoke lightly; her face snapped to Lloyd, "Do you always have to be such a douche bag?"

Lloyd's attention going to the least hostile person in the room, Julianne staring at him, "I think you should just let the guys out in the field know." Julianne cleared her thought, "we need to know the next victim, give the guys a heads up." Her eyes moving to Erica, "Why are you here anyway?"

Erica kept looking from Elizabeth to Julianne now, "I kind of punched out a guy," her voice dropped, her hands going into her pocket, "so I've been benched." Now sitting on the desk again, she glanced to the photos.

Elizabeth brushed her hands down her stomach now, for a few seconds staring at Lloyd, "so are you going to say, or you need to wind me up a little more?"

"I am trying to work the pattern myself," Lloyd's eyes connected with Elizabeth's, part of him pushing to know the reason, everyone had something hidden. His fun was pulling it out one way or another.

Elizabeth nodded, "Well, just got to find the first three victims," She kept calm, even if she could sense Lloyd stepping closer to her, she felt her stomach churning. She hated not being in full control of a situation. "All we know, is he could kill again any moment." Her voice drifted out, her hand moving up her arm closest to Lloyd, for a second not knowing if he was someone worth trusting.

Holding the notebook in his hands, Lloyd focused his attention to the book, "Well, we've got a number the top of each page," He suddenly shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I think I know what his next victim is going to be…" His tone dropped while catching Elizabeth's eyes.

Julianne kept looking from Elizabeth to Lloyd, she knew that look in his eyes, feeling her stomach knotting, she glanced to the coffee cup, it didn't get touched, picking it up, she sighed feeling like she was invisible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So I was going to update this sooner, but yeah, I have been having a little Jimmi Simpson crazy moment...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**  
><em>You dropped this…<em>

Charlie placed his hands on the desk; it was the gesture that he meant business. For a moment the team all looking to him, it was getting to look like one man was making it harder for them. "This is it," Charlie finally spoke into the silence.

Ray kept standing being Charlie, his arms folded across his chest, his eyes focused on the others. Erica, feeling like her focus kept still, but inside her head, she had to get this man, he was a monster, she ate monsters for breakfast. Shea sitting on a chair, his feet up, he thought about why he was doing this, every case seemed to waver, but this one, it was hard. Lloyd leaning against a desk, his hands inside his pockets, shifting his gaze to everyone, it seemed they all had the same thought pattern, but as his hands played in his pockets, one hand brushing over the napkin, slowly his attention to the back of Elizabeth's head, she was playing her hands into her long red hair, twirling it nervously. Julianne kept still beside her sister, for a second clearing her throat. "I feel like I should of…"

"No, it wasn't your fault Julianne," Elizabeth placed a hand on her sister's shoulder, "It's just a mad man," her eyes going to Charlie's eyes keeping his attention. "But we've got to find him, four people have died."

Charlie exhaled, "It's no one's fault," he kept looking from face to face, finally landing on Lloyd, "but we need to find him, we can't keep waiting for him to strike again." He lifted his hands from the desk; he stood to his full height.

"I was thinking the numbers," Lloyd spoke up, "I've been going over them trying to work, if it's order, procession," He kept looking to the notebook on the table, "I'm not sure if it means anything, but I think I might know the next victim." He kept his tone smooth, his eyes looking to Charlie; he wanted to show he wasn't useless.

Ray unfolded his arms, "well, we're not getting any closer, if you don't speak up already." He brushed his hand under his nose, his eyes going to Julianne, slowly moving to Elizabeth. It seemed like Elizabeth being here, it was good, but Julianne didn't seem to be getting better. "So spit it out already."

Lloyd pushed himself away from the desk, "Well the fact all of the Jury has been put under police protection," He kept looking to Charlie, "He can't be stupid to believe his pattern wouldn't have been picked up on, but it just means now he's going to get careful."

"Well Der!" Elizabeth turned her head to face him, her eyes looking him over, "but the fact, you're the expert on behaviour or what ever," she kept her tone even, "say something to find him."

Lloyd rubbed his hand into his hair, he glanced over the team, "Irvine Bishop," He said the name, "I'm pretty sure according to the notebook, she's the next victim." Now relaxing back again the desk, his eyes closed lightly thinking it over. "Yes, it's her."

Ray nodded, "Right saddle up," He side glanced to Charlie, he was staring at him. "What, you always give the go."

Charlie exhaled, "Come on, if we move now, we can try and catch him," the sound of his voice was confident.

Julianne quickly behind her laptop screen, she quickly typed, her eyes on the monitor, "Twelve seven George Street," Her voice soft, her eyes going to Ray, for a second she gave a small smile to him.

Shea clapped his hands, "Well lets roll," He pulled his jacket on, his eyes on Erica, "I think she's going to be needed."

Charlie nodded, "you too Lloyd," He now picked his own jacket up, the team leaving the office in a rush.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth kept looking to the coffee machine, her eyes focused as it poured out a dark muddy liquid. Tapping her hands on the table, she could see the reason for this mission. The catching the bad guy, her fingernails tapping, her free hand was twirling a ring on her finger. Just waiting for her coffee to finish, her head tilting one side, her hand stopped drumming rubbing the back of her neck softly. "You know, you have a good eye for character." Lloyd's voice snapped Elizabeth from her daydreaming.<p>

Elizabeth turned carefully, "Thanks," Her voice kept light, for a second leaning on the table, "But if you're trying to get into my good books," Her eyes going back to the coffee machine that had finished. "I'm not easily flattered."

"I wasn't trying to, I was," Lloyd felt the words were catching in his throat, he kept watching Elizabeth.

She kept watching him, "Relax," Elizabeth put the lid on the coffee, "I was just saying," Elizabeth blew onto the coffee before sipping, "I just see how you've been looking at Jules."

"What do you mean?" Lloyd felt his hand playing in his pocket again, he could feel her gaze going from his eyes, slowly to the outside the coffee room.

Elizabeth kept still, "You, her," She waved a hand, "Never mind, case closed. Means I can get home and read." She started to walk to the door.

"Hey, wait," Lloyd called, he took the napkin out finally, "you dropped this last night," holding it out, he watched her turning to face him, her eyes on the napkin.

Elizabeth bit her lip lightly, "I, what?" for a second she knew that he was watching her, studying her. So she kept herself still as possible.

Lloyd kept focused, "This," he stepped careful; he watched her free hand reaching out for the napkin.

"It's not mine," Elizabeth finally spoke, her hand letting go of the napkin, "plus do you remember what I was wearing last night?"

"Dress, nice colour, very…" Lloyd took the napkin back, "You didn't drop this napkin then?" He kept focused, waiting for Elizabeth, for a second shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Elizabeth brushed her hand into her pocket, "No, that must have been Jules's napkin, I'm so sure she misses a bar napkin…" rolling her eyes she walked out of the room feeling like she was missing something.

Lloyd watched Elizabeth working away, his eyes going to the name, the number. It was a sinking sensation in his chest, his eyes looking Julianne. He could see her talking to Elizabeth, her face breaking into a smile. Lloyd exhaled, "Damn." He glanced to the napkin one more time, and then he watched his hand dropping it into the trashcan.

"So, fancy a drink?" Elizabeth smiled, her eyes going to Julianne, slowly to Erica, "I mean, it's been a long day." Taking a sip of the coffee, watching the two girls.

Erica let out a deep breathe, "Well, that would be a bit hard for me," She brushed a hand through her hair, "Vans taking us back to Maryland."

"It's that the prison?" Elizabeth kept calm, she wasn't quite sure, but was slowly picking up the look on Julianne's face. "You're a con?"

"Wow, you say that so nicely," Erica smiled, "Yes, the whole using Cons to find cons," her eyes slowly going to Julianne, "you didn't tell her?"

"It never really came into conversation…" Julianne slowly moved her gaze to Elizabeth nervous.

Elizabeth licked her bottom lip, her hand still in her pocket, sipping more coffee, "Ah, well maybe I'll smuggling in some tequila next case," her voice smooth while looking sideways to Julianne.

"That isn't a wise thing," Julianne kept looking from Erica, turning to see Charlie talking with Ray and Shea, slowly her eyes meeting Lloyd joining them. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine, good," Lloyd kept a smile on his face, "Could even say great," he clapped his hands while looking over Julianne.

Elizabeth shifted her gaze from Julianne to Lloyd, finally looking to Erica, "well, I guess I'll see you guys later, I need to eat something, maybe sleep," Her hand placed the coffee mug down, placing a hand on Julianne's arm, "Ready?"

Julianne glanced over Lloyd, "Yeah, I just need to get my coat," for a second her eyes pulled away from Lloyd, "I just need to talk to Ray about something," her voice soft, quickly she moved away the group.

"So, I guess you're part of the team," Erica smiled, it was trying to ignore the tension in the group. Her attention was aware of Lloyd watching Julianne talking to Ray.

Elizabeth nodded, "Yeah, guess you'll have to get used to me for a while," A simple nod, a hand into her pocket again. "See you…" She walked away leaving Lloyd and Erica alone.

Lloyd kept focused on Elizabeth and Julianne, he kept still, and then turned to look at Erica who coughed, "You know, you really are just…"

"I was making an observation on how alike they are in appearance." He kept his tone even.

Erica rolled her eyes, "yes, because you need to know their Asses look the same," her hand tapping his shoulder, "you really are messed up Lloyd." She now walked leaving him alone, with just himself and his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I am very away of the shortness of this chapter, but I thought it got the message of what I am trying to convey, plus I am hoping that My next chapter is going to be better than this.  
>Much love.<br>Emma  
>X0X0<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

_Beauty and ammo…_

Elizabeth kept starting at her alarm clock, the light green numbers, with the glow over the room. It was eight thirty nine; her eyes kept watching the flashing, her hand reached into her hair feeling the resistance. Rolling on her back her eyes glanced over the ceiling of her bedroom; her room hadn't changed since high school. Her same posters, the same smiling faces of photos of school trips, parties and everything she did with friends.

Sitting up, Elizabeth glanced to the window, the blind down. She pushed the quilt off, getting out of the bed; she glanced to the place she laid, her hands brushed over her face, pushing herself to stand up. Grabbing her bathrobe, her hand rubbed her eyes.

Heading to the bathroom, she locked herself in, getting out of her nightclothes before standing under the shower.

The fact it had been three weeks since the case, she kept looking over herself in the mirror, her eyes staring back, studying her appearance, she was worn out. Without college work and parties to distract her, she felt lost. Her hand brushed over the mirror cabinet making her reflection clearer, she opening it up, looking to the little clear brown bottle, she opened it, dropping a pill onto her hand before knocking it back, leaning into the sink taking a sip of water, closing the cabinet walking into her room to get ready for the day.

"Morning," Elizabeth put on a smile while looking over Julianne, "looking good!" her tone sassy, her she quickly walked over to the cupboard taking out some chocolate pop tarts, "what's the occasion?"

Julianne snapped from the morning paper, her eyes scanning over Elizabeth for a few seconds shocked. "Grandma's birthday party…" her voice trailed off, "you do know Dad is going to be here in an hour?"

"Fuck!" Elizabeth jumped with the toaster, "Shit!" turning picking out the hot food, she placed them on the side, "Why didn't you remind me?" Her eyes going to her old yoga bottoms, an oversized T-shirt that had holes in, she kept looking around the kitchen.

Julianne sighed, "I reminded you every day, for the passed week," She now lifted up her coffee up taking a long sip, "why you think mom isn't here," she pointed out, she didn't like that their parents couldn't be a room together for five minutes, without pulling out the boxing gloves.

Elizabeth kept staring at Julianne, "That's today!" Her hands going into her hair, it was still damp and ratty. "I gotta go get dressed, ready, Ahh!" she quickly rushed out of the kitchen.

Julianne shook her head; she couldn't say she was surprised. She expected this much from her sister. "Well, it's a good thing Dad's going to be running late…"

Elizabeth looked around her room; she pulled her closet apart for something, anything that could be passable for a family occasion. For a few seconds, she watched the alarm clock, ten past ten.

Finally finding a black skirt, it wasn't mini, but it didn't go passed her knees, the pink tank top to make the look complete, finally looking through her massive collection of shoes, boots and tennis shoes, she found the right pair to look cute. Pink heels with a back bow on the front, she quickly changed.

Walking back into the kitchen hair pulled up into a neat ponytail, make up simple, Elizabeth see her pop tarts now cold, but she picked one up taking a bite, "You ready?"

Julianne walked into the kitchen, her hair in it's normal bun, a deep maroon scarf, her long sleeve top in brown, with a black vest over the top, her black plated skirt with thick leggings. Finish off with a pair of knee high boots, "yeah, are you bringing a camera?" she glanced into her own purse, glancing over to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth polishing off her pop tart, brushing her hands together, "Yeah, nothing like Grandma blowing her candles out, spitting her false teeth onto the cake." Her eyes kept still, "I'll get my bag, Dad here yet?" Elizabeth moved her wrist to glance over her Hallo Kitty watch.

He's text me, he's going to be another minute or so," Julianne smiled, she'd not seen her father for the past two months, she loved spending time with him.

The fact was that when her mother was expecting Elizabeth, she suffered from pelvic joint pain, so didn't move around as much. So since she couldn't move around easy, Julianne spent a lot more time with her father. She sometimes wished her parents didn't spit, but neither of them remarried, so Julianne was happy with that notion.

"Cool," Elizabeth rushed to the stairs as the door bell rung, "you gonna get that?" Her voice echoed through the halls.

Julianne opened the door, "Dad," she broke into a grin, her arms reached out. Her eyes closed feeling her father's arms around her, taking the time to enjoy the moment.

A flash, Elizabeth laughed, "now that is a moment," She quickly closed the gap, "Hey Dad." She rushed to his side holding him.

"How are my favourite girls?" Jim smiled looking from Julianne to Elizabeth, "Hope you're keeping out of trouble," his eyes kept focused on the youngest.

"You know me," Elizabeth still holding her camera, "Taking my year out," feeling Julianne staring. "How have you been?"

"Oh, you know, same old, same old." Jim glanced around the hall, "you two ready to make a move?"

Julianne nodded, "I'll just grab my coat, purse," She quickly bounced down the hall to the living room. She was looking forward to today,

"How has she been?" Jim asked Elizabeth quietly while Julianne was gone; he kept looking carefully down the hall, his eyes focused on photos of the girls.

Elizabeth watched where her father was looking, slowly her eyes focused on his again, "It depends," she started, "Good days, are good, I mean, I got her to take me to the park." Her voice cheerful, "but then, bad days it's hard to get her from the basement…"

"But," Jim exhaled, "Is she getting better?" For the fact Jim cared about his daughters, he knew Julianne had so many issues.

Elizabeth shrugged, the sound of Julianne's boots walking across hardwood flooring, "Hey what did I miss?" Julianne asked, her smile still bright. For a second she kept still.

"Nope, just telling Dad about boring school," Elizabeth turned to Julianne, "but come on, birthday!" she waved her hands quickly.

Line here

"Yes aunty Gracie," Julianne smiled, it was all she could do, her aunt always asking questions about her mental health. First she didn't mind the questions, but now it seemed to happen too often. "I am doing great," her eyes searching, "I have to go talk to Lizzie."

Elizabeth standing by the food table, she picked up a breadstick tapping it against her hand. "Hey," Elizabeth placed the breadstick back. "Please tell me there was a call!"

"No, Aunt Grace," Her voice smooth, "asking me if I'm 'okay' like always," her eyes were carefully glancing behind her. "I love her, but she needs to back off a little."

"Yeah," Elizabeth glanced to the table, "but is there anything we can do, cos now I am bored…" she looked to everyone in the back yard, "I mean, Dad bailed on us!"

"He didn't bail."

"Jules, he left, he got a call, and he rushed off and left." Elizabeth kept looking, "I am thinking, we sneak out, maybe rent some movies, popcorn." Her eyes going big, "please…"

Julianne inhaled, "Okay," now reaching into her bag taking out a cell phone, "but it's not a horror movie!" she pointed out before dialling.

Line here

"So, if you could be any movie couple?" Elizabeth lying out on the sofa, the late afternoon, her hand was reaching into popcorn in a bowl, on her stomach. She'd changed back into her grey yoga pants and baggy white T-shirt, her long hair in pigtails.

Julianne in sweatpants and an oversize sweater, her eyes focused on Elizabeth, "I don't know," she now reached up to the bowl taking some popcorn, "I never really thought about it," she looked to her sister, the only light in the room was the TV. "I've never been lucky with guys." Finding a small window of opportunity, "How about you, what movie couple you'll be?"

"I don't do couple," Elizabeth moved the bowl, sitting up. Her eyes focused on Julianne at the other end of the Sofa, her voice dropped, "I mean, right now, I just don't feel like settling."

"Right," Julianne now glanced to her phone, for the first time, she was happy, relaxed even. "So, what is the next movie?"

"Mean girls," Elizabeth rolled off the sofa, so careful not to knock the bowl over, she rushed to the TV, the pile of DVDs next to it, she spun around, "you know, this is the longest we've spent together, in a long time."

"I know," Julianne now brushed her hand through her hair; she pulled her knees up to meet her chest.

Elizabeth nodded putting the DVD in, rushing to the sofa; she jumped on hugging her sister closer to her. The two girls held onto each other.

Line Here

Staring at the same alarm clock, Elizabeth kept staring, it was Monday morning. She reached a hand out pushing the alarm clock away. Rolling on her stomach pushing her face into the pillow, her phone started to vibrate across the nightstand, she reached over, glanced over the screen to see a Text message. _Liz, we've got another case! _Julianne's number, so Elizabeth slowly rolled on her side, glanced to the time. It was seven ten, carefully getting from the bed, she walked to the bathroom.

Taking her time to find something to wear, picking out a denim mini skirt, three quarter length leggings in bright green with a green tank top to match with a ribcage design with a heart in it. Pulling on her black scuffed converses, finally brushing her hair putting a green Alice band in making her way down the stairs.

"We've gotta quickly clothes shop first." Julianne said passing Elizabeth a travel mug, her eyes looking over Elizabeth, "You need to borrow some of my concealer?"

"What?" Elizabeth felt confused in the moment.

Julianne quickly showed Elizabeth her reflection, "Darkness."

"Crap," Elizabeth didn't really focus on her face before now, "I can deal later," she pushed her sister to the front door, "Clothes shopping?"

Julianne getting to the driver side of her car, "The cons, the need civilian clothes," she unlocked the car, watching Elizabeth getting into the car first.

"Well, it's why I am having to do it," Julianne pulled her seatbelt on, putting the key into the ignition.

Elizabeth putting her own seatbelt on, her eyes looking forward, "well if you're the one dressing them, I think I'll take over." Now plugging her ipod on, "cos you dress Lloyd to look like a super creeper."

"Creeper?" Julianne side glanced to Elizabeth, "I," she stopped talking, "Never mind," now pulling out of the drive, she listened to the start of Music to make the rest of the drive silent, well silent from conversation.

Line here

Lloyd glanced to the office, on one desk Elizabeth was doing research, another desk, Julianne was talking to Ray, he slowly moved to Elizabeth's desk, his hand touching the spot close to hers, "So, who are we dealing with this time?" He noticed Charlie was in his office; it seemed who ever he was talking to, he didn't want anyone in here to hear.

Elizabeth moved her hand slowly away, "Gretchen Morgan," Her voice cool, "record as clean as my last STI test…" she paused, "I didn't just say that out loud?" her eyes slowly looked to the expression on Lloyd's face.

"Yes," he kept still, "But," he stopped talking, he kneeled to be in face level with the laptop screen, his eyes focused on the woman. "She's…"

"Hot? Sexy? Totally bang worthy?" Elizabeth's eyes slowly met the side of Lloyd's face close to her own.

Lloyd kept focused on the screen, "Not what I was thinking," catching Elizabeth's face in a side glance, "I need this woman's medical file, anything, I," he kept serious, "he glanced down to his self, "also, I think I'm going to get out of these prison clothes." He now grabbed the bag labelled with his name.

Erica stepping out of the restroom, wearing a low rider pair of jean with black boot, her black tank top with a red plaid shirt, her hair pulled into a ponytail. "I've never seen him so excited." Now sitting down, "but what is the case with this chick?"

Charlie now walking into the room, "We're dealing with a dangerous woman," his tone serious, "She has no prier criminal record, because what she did," He inhaled, "was a company hired assassin…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**_  
>Crazy in the eyes<em>

Julianne lifted her head from mid conversation, "A what?" Her eyes looked nervous, she couldn't believe what Charlie just said.

"Arrested, for three counts of murder," He kept looking to the team, "She was in a Maximum security prison in Miami, but was transferred to Cherry Hill in Illinois," He exhaled.

"Now, it's just a matter of finding her," Elizabeth kept serious, she helped find one convict, now it was time to catch a second.

Erica getting to her feet, kept looking to Charlie, "Well," Her hands going into her pocket, "When did she escape?"

Ray got to his feet, "She'd been out for the past seven hours," He inhaled, "Killed two guards, one is in serious condition at the hospital," He now turned to face Charlie.

Charlie inhaled, "well, Ray you can take Erica and Shea to the hospital," He kept standing tall, "Lloyd will be here, getting a evaluation on her."

For a second Ray was lost, his eyes kept searching over Charlie, "What are you going to be doing?"

Charlie kept serious, but something behind his eyes, "I need to do some stuff," He then turned to look at Julianne, "you'll be okay alone with Lloyd?"

"Hello, won't be alone," Elizabeth waved her hand, "I am right here," she continued.

Charlie nodded, "well, yes," He rubbed his hands into his pockets. "Ray, you're going to take the rains on this one."

Ray kept completely still for a few seconds, "Wait, hold it, hold it, hold it!" He felt his voice rough, confused. "We need to talk." He pointed to the office following Charlie in, closing the door making sure no one can hear. "What's up?"

"It's nothing serious," Charlie started, for a moment looking outside the office door, "I've got to have some tests run, meant to for a while," he then crossed his arms, "It's nothing serious, but I need you to keep this between us. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, I'll do that," Ray kept a calm stance, he didn't want to show that he was worried, his hands going from his pocket to fold over mimicking Ray, "so, I better get moving." He pointed to the door, the awkward moment starting to linger.

"Yeah," He now focused, "also, you might have been right about Elizabeth," He lightly smiled.

Ray laughed, "I'm always right," He walked out the office closing the door behind himself, "Right Erica, Shea, we're moving out." He walked towards the door, turning back to see Julianne, "We'll get that coffee later, so you can tell me what you wanted to." He smiled leaving.

* * *

><p>Lloyd kept looking over the medical files; he knew he wasn't meant to be reading, so he wasn't going to tell. For a moment from his desk, he glanced over to Julianne's. She was playing with her blue scarf; he knew they were like her own personal safety blanket. Her fingers playing with the soft cotton fabric, her eyes focused on her screen.<p>

Part of Lloyd wondered if she called Eric, he kept thinking what this guy looked like, spent three weeks thinking of nothing but who Eric could be? What was he like with woman? It made his head hurt while taking in the fact, it was just a number on a napkin. Slowly moving his sights back to the folder, he kept looking over it, it was like a novel, it all seemed believable on print, but something wasn't connecting.

"Here," Elizabeth said making him jump.

"What the…?" Lloyd slowly glanced to Elizabeth, exhaled, "you know, creeping up on people isn't that nice." He placed his hands onto the table, his eyes focused on hers.

Elizabeth brushed her hair behind her shoulder, "I wanted to give you this," She placed the coffee down, "also this," she was holding a black folder; she'd printed it all out. "Might be more useful."

Lloyd glanced over the coffee, "Okay, now I am confused," He kept looking to the coffee, and then placing a hand on the folder.

"What can't I show a random act of kindness?" Elizabeth shook her head, "I did my own research, come up with this," she tapped the folder also. "Have fun." She turned walking back to her desk.

Julianne glanced up from her desk to see the moment between Elizabeth and Lloyd; she exhaled slowly playing with her pencil. Her eyes going from Lloyd, she couldn't believe it, well she could believe it. He was a convict, a convict staring right at her sister's ass. "Jesus Christ Lloyd…" she muttered under her breath.

"You say something Julianne?" Lloyd's attention was on her face, feeling the brief moment of panic, Julianne got to her feet, "I just need to," she quickly rushed away feeling her cheeks flushing over pink.

Elizabeth glanced from her desk, looking to Lloyd quickly, "Guess, she's a little jittery today."

* * *

><p>Gretchen stood by the wall; she wasn't new to being on the run. She'd been running most of her adult life; she wasn't going to be making a sob story of it either. Her hand brushing into her hair, glancing down to her prison issued clothes, the fact she needed to get as far away from the hospital as possible.<br>The fact she broke from the hospital, she now glanced down to her stomach, her hands going over the fresh scar. Paying another inmate to dangerously stab her, it wasn't the best things in the world, but it got her a trip to the hospital, escape, now she had to find clothes.

Inhaling deep, she pushed herself away from the wall, her eyes on the houses, quickly walking to the door, making sure not to be seen, she opened the backdoor quickly, slipping inside. For a second the house look neat, for a second reminding her of her home as a child. Remember this wasn't the time for reminiscing, she made her way to the bedroom, rushing about the closet, finding clothes, her eyes slowly went down to a little girl, she had shoulder length blonde hair, her big brown eyes staring at Gretchen, for a second Gretchen kept completely still. Then with a finger to her lips she made a quick shh noise.  
>The girl blinked, "Mommy!"<p>

A woman in the bathroom, just finished bathing her child, she quickly rushed to her daughter's cried, getting to her, she lifted her up into her arms, "What sweetie?" her voice soothing, she glanced into her empty bedroom.  
>"Lady…" The girl's voice so small, the woman kept looking, suddenly noticing the open window, she gasped.<p>

* * *

><p>Julianne kept her eye on Elizabeth, getting to her feet she stretched, "anyone want a sandwich?" Her question was open to the room, the fact she'd been trying to figure if Gretchen had been spotted anywhere, but the woman was good at keeping hidden. Her hand brushed through her hair.<p>

Lloyd glanced up from the file he'd been reading in depth, "Sandwich, you buying?" he broke into a smile, his eyes keeping on her face, the one thing he picked up on Elizabeth was she kept a front. He didn't know what she was guarding, but it was something he'd figure out.

Julianne rolled her eyes, "you need a ride to Subway?" her voice soft, but knew that she couldn't leave Lloyd alone, for a second side glanced to him. The fact she'd been watching Lloyd studying over what Elizabeth gave her.

"No, I think I can use the two legs I have, to walk the seven blocks to Subway," Elizabeth nodded, "also, my treat." Her eyes narrowed on Lloyd, "so what do you want?"

Lloyd leant back on his chair, "Hmm," He thought about it, plus the fact the chance of eating anything that wasn't prison food, it was a treat, "I'll have turkey, no mayo, oh, can you have iceberg lettuce, tomatoes," He kept thinking, "Oh, and coke, I haven't had a coke in a long time…" He rested his hands behind his head smiling in excitement.

"Okay," Elizabeth turned to Julianne, "normal?"

"Normal," Julianne kept still on her chair, "I'll see you when you get back, be careful." She half stood watching Elizabeth grabbing her jacket.

Elizabeth exhaled, "Okay mom," grabbing her bag, she glanced to Lloyd, "Hope my information helped you out." Her head nodded before walking to the exit.

"What did she give you?" Julianne moved from her desk, but wasn't so quick to get to Lloyd's, her hands kept by her side while walking slow.

The fact Lloyd's full attention was now on Julianne, he kept himself confident, he knew that it was the best way to keep her relaxed, so he brushed a hand into his hair. "It was something she got," He smirked, "she found a thing," He glanced down to the folder, "Gretchen Morgan is a very psychotic woman, she's very…" He inhaled, "A little scary."

"Oh," Julianne now rested against the desk, "Do you think she'll…"

"Kill?" Lloyd now looked to the file, "I don't think she kills for the thrill, she's doing for survival." He now brushed his hand down on the desk, "The fact she was denied from special operatives, for her sociopathic tendencies, mental issues…" He glanced over the look on Julianne's face, it looked horror stricken. "Yeah, she's a ticking time bomb, but it's a matter of what she wants." He kept looking over the file, "She was found in a prison escape," he glanced through it, "The inmate to escape was Doctor Sara Tancredi, awaiting trial for first Degree murder." He inhaled, "Now this is a case of lots of layers…"

Julianne kept looking over his shoulder, "Sara Tancredi, wasn't she on the news for aiding the Fox River eight escape?" Her eyes were going over the photo in the file, her hands going to her waist.

Lloyd nodded, "I read everything I could on it," He inhaled, "one of the most planned Prison escapes," He glanced to Julianne, "Michael Scofield was a genius, man if I could have had a conversation with him…"

"Why can't you?" Julianne kept watching Lloyd's face, she felt more relaxed hearing Lloyd speaking with such passion.

Inhaling slowly, Lloyd glanced over Julianne's face, his eyes falling. "He passed away, he died with the escape of Sara." He now glanced over the file again, "He brought the Company down…." He then glanced to the file, "I think I might know where she's heading…" He quickly rushed to the phone, turning to look over Julianne, "you are so helpful!" he touched her face kissing her cheek quick before rushing away.

Julianne kept still for a few moments, her hand touching the spot where Lloyd's lips where, she slowly smiled to herself looking to where Lloyd was now talking on the phone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello... **Well my followers, people who have alerted this story, I am sorry.  
>The fact is, I love to write, I love this story, because of that, I want it just right.<br>So yeah, thank you for alerting this, I promise to try and update at least once a week...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter seven<strong>

_Puzzle pieces don't always fit._

Erica kept looking to the pay phone, her eyes focusing on the details. Julianne had phoned saying that Gretchen had been spotted in this location. "Hey Ray!" She called while brushing her hand down her waist, "I think I got an idea," Her voice smooth when she knew she had the man's attention. Her eyes focused on him, for a second admiring the way he looked, but then saw his eyes looking annoyed, her small smile dropped.

"What Erica?" Ray kept still; Shea was walking around the Alleyway trying to find anything. Ray inhaled, it was strange, but for once he felt like a leader again.

Erica licked her bottom lip, "The phone booth," Her hand lightly pointed, "If she was spotted here, she might have been making a phone call, we can trace the calls on here, see if we get anything…"

Ray inhaled, "It's a phone booth, people use phone booths…" He felt like being here was a waste of time, his eyes going around noticed he couldn't see Shea anywhere. "Daniels!" He shouted, "Get your Ass where I can see you!" He barked feeling his hand go to his gun.

Shea popped his head from behind a dumpster, "Hey, Hey!" He held his hand up, "I know Gretchen was here," He now proceeded to lift up prison clothes. "She was here." He then broke into a smirk, "also, people have cell phones," He glanced to Erica, "So, big change, if Gretchen used the phone, it would have been a few hours ago, people rarely use them things…" he pointed out.

Ray grunted, the one thing he hated was being put on the spot, so he reached into his pocket taking his cell out, glanced to it then the phone. "Jules."

"Ray," Julianne sounded out of breath on the other end, for a second Ray turned his back on Erica and Shea.

He didn't like the tone of her voice, relaxing, "Everything okay there?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Julianne catching her breath, it didn't make Ray any more at ease, but he kept calm. "Elizabeth got locked out, so I had to run and let her in," Ray relaxed more, he knew that everything was okay.

"Right, Jules, I need you to run a trace for me," He kept his request friendly, he knew that Julianne didn't like being yelled at, or a voice that sounded demanding. So Ray knew how to speak, to put her at ease.

Listening carefully, Ray could make out the sounds of Julianne moving closer to her laptop, in the background Lloyd complaining, then a loud slap, he smirk thinking that maybe Elizabeth slapped him for complaining. "Right, where are you?" Julianne's voice was softer.

Ray glanced to the phone booth, he quickly gave her the details, now glancing to Erica with a smile, "Right, cool…" He closed his Cell phone placing it back into his pocket, "Julianne will phone when she's got the details." He kept looking from Shea to Erica, "For now, we can get some lunch…" He knew it was going to be a while with the three of them in Illinois.

Shea laughed, "You know what I find real amusing?" He asked openly, "that one, Charlie isn't here, two, we got a plane here, and three." He glanced over Ray, "you trust Lloyd back in New York."

Ray rolled his eyes, "Right now, we can't afford to keep going back and forth to New York, so until we find Gretchen Morgan, we're here." He then thought if the time comes for needing Lloyd's ability, he exhaled, "We'll just have to do without the point Dexter." He now glanced to a café, "Right now, I could kill a cheeseburger." He started to walk in the direction, glancing back now to Erica and Shea. He knew that for one, he was one of them, but he wasn't a prisoner, completely. He knew he wasn't going to run, Charlie trusted him to keep these Cons in check. So that was what he was going to do.

* * *

><p>Gretchen straighten herself out, it wasn't the best outfit for her to wear, a simple white blouse and blue jeans. Her long black hair was down, every few seconds she'd glanced around the bus. She knew that she needed to blend, best thing possible. She didn't appear to be an escaped convict; she looked like a normal woman riding the bus. The Bus, Gretchen rolled her eyes, she really hated the bus, the people. Just for now, it was what she needed to deal with.<p>

"Mommy," A little girl with brown hair caught Gretchen's attention, "Mommy, I want to go wee, wee!" Her voice so small, for a second Gretchen felt her eyes staring.

The mother, who Gretchen to notice to be wearing a jogging suit, her cell phone attached to her ear, what Gretchen could make out was gossip talk, "No Tiffany, you have to hold it until we get home." Her voice calming, it gave Gretchen a lump.

"But Mommy, I'm bursting…" The little girl crossing her legs, her eyes starting to well up.

Gretchen quickly glanced away, she didn't want to look, couldn't stand the feelings that she'd buried so deep, slowly bubbling to the surface, her eyes catching a road sign, quickly she pressed the bell to get off.

Walking to the exit, turning to look at the little girl crying, she really was bursting. Gretchen sighed getting off the bus now.

* * *

><p>"I was joking!" Elizabeth kept watching Lloyd. He was studying over the sandwich carefully; his eyes kept glancing to Elizabeth. "There is no Mayo in there!" Now folding her arms she walked to her own desk.<p>

Lloyd cleared his throat, for a second or two studying over the look on Elizabeth's face, "well, if you haven't taken notice, I don't have much food out of prison." He stopped for a dramatic pause, "So you joking about my food, is going to be taken very personally…"

"Are you sure you're not gay, because right now." Elizabeth raised her hand, "you're acting like a bloody fairy!"

"I am not gay!" Lloyd seeing Julianne on the phone, out of the corner of his eyes, he could see her watching the conversation. If he could call it that. "I like woman, I find women sexually attractive, and have no feelings for men." He paused, "I am not a homophobic either." He pointed in Elizabeth's face, "Before you accuse me of that also." His voice kept trying to stay calm, but Elizabeth seemed to know all the buttons to push, to make him frustrated.

Elizabeth pursed her lips for a second; her hands held together, like a form of prayer, her eyes kept focused on Lloyd, "no, I wouldn't assume you're homophobic." Her voice dropped. "But it's a sandwich, eat it, don't eat it. I don't give a…"

"Liz, I am on the phone, trying to get information about a damn payphone in Chicago!" Julianne's voice snapped. "Can you please, for one minute, let me listen?"

Lloyd's eyes quickly going to Julianne, he broke into a grin, "Julianne, I know you're on the phone, but." He inhaled, "You're showing assertiveness in great progression, I'm very proud…" He then turned to Elizabeth, "also, I rarely get to eat something that is sixty seven percent powder." He looked serious. "I take my food matters very personal."

"Oh," Elizabeth held her hand up, "I think I'm gonna puke puppies…" her fingers waved, "I'll leave you two to be cute." Her finger pointed, "I need coffee." Walking away leaving Julianne staring at Lloyd.

"Is she always like that?" Lloyd glanced to the coffee room, he kept thinking over in his head. Maybe the sisters were not so different after all.

Julianne sighed, "Can you hold for just a second…?" She placed the phone down pressing the hold button. "She's Lizzie," Julianne started, "I mean, she comes off hostile, but she's really nice." Her eyes going to the other room, "It's just how she is." Now inhaling, "but I really need to get this done Lloyd, so can I have a moment of peace and quite…" Her eyes going wide, "Now I sound like my mother…" picking the phone back up again. Pressing the answer button, "Hell, no," she now went into talking.

Elizabeth stood in front of the coffee machine, feeling the strong pull of Déjà vu. Slowly turning to see Lloyd, "Seriously, are you that dense?"

"No, but I'm smart enough to know, that you are a really good actress…" Lloyd's voice calming, "You," He waved a hand around her, he kept a safe distance, "May act the polar opposite of Julianne, but you two have a lot of connecting symptoms."

Elizabeth tilted her head to one side, "Look, if you're trying to say I'm…"

"I'm not going to call you crazy, loony," He kept stood still, he could see the change in Elizabeth's body language, her left foot moving back, her hands going over her chest in a protective manner. "How long have you been aware of your Bi polar disorder?"

A long silence filled the small space, Elizabeth kept her eyes fixed on Lloyd's, her body shifted it weight from her right foot to her left taking the step back, her back bumping into the coffee machine. "How dare you." Her voice small, but had a bitter sting to it. "You think you can come up to me," Her hands holding onto her biceps. "Ask me that for what?" Her head titled, "So you can give me some great insight to my life? Tell me what is wrong? Fix me like you're fixing Jules?" Elizabeth let her arms drop, walking to his side, "I'm not Bi polar asshole!" she pushed passed him leaving him looking shocked.

* * *

><p>Erica started to relax on the bed, her eyes looking around the small motel room, it was getting late, her eyes going to Ray sitting on the other bed. "So how is this sleeping arrangement going to pan out?" her voice a soft seductive purr, her eyes deep green focused on Ray, her tooth lightly biting into her full bottom lip.<p>

For a second he watched her, the way her body stretched almost cat like across the mattress. He kept reminding himself that she was a con, but the curve of her hip to her waist; he took a few moments to collect himself. "You get that bed, I get this…" He grunted.

Shea walking from the bathroom raised his hands, "Hey, what about me?" He looked pissed, "You expect me to just slum it on the floor?" His eyes went to Erica, then back to Ray. His hands were in his pockets, his face turning to stone.

Erica swiftly moved from the bed, now stood face to face with Shea, "If it makes you feel better, have the bed." Her voice sounded neutral.

Ray's face snapped, "Seriously Shea, I mean, if you want, we can always share a bed…" His voice deeply Sarcastic, but the fact he didn't like the idea of Erica sleeping rough.

"Seriously," Erica now turning her attention to Ray, "I've had rougher nights of sleep, under worse conditions than this." Her smile creeping over her lips, for that moment, she wanted everything to be calm. For a second silence, now her eyes going to Shea, "so, be my guest, sleep on the bed." She moved swiftly, "but don't think you're keeping the pillows." She snapped them up.

Ray laughed, "Yeah, had to see that coming," He now got off the bed, his eyes looking over Erica's face, for a moment feeling himself drawn to the details, how smooth her skin looks, her eyes deep, staring right up into his.  
>Erica felt his hands touching her, slowly pulling the Pillows away from her, "Take the God Damn bed," His voice sounded defeated, "You're my best runner, don't want you putting your back out." He gave a two second side smile, before letting it drop. "I'll take the floor."<p>

Shea watching this from his bed, for a second wondered what could of happened if he wasn't here, but wasn't going to mention any of this out loud, "Well, we better get some sleep, tomorrow is more ground to cover…"

Erica slowly moving to the bed Ray had been sitting on, the fact was, they couldn't be hunting Gretchen down all night, they needed to gain their strength, plus she needed to find a way to get into this woman's head, find her, and get one month of her life back again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight  
><strong>_She's like the wind_

"Honey, I told you." Harold spoke into his cell phone; His voice was charming, "Yes, I'll be home as soon as I'm done…" He hesitated for a few seconds, "I love you Sophie, finish your homework and go to bed." He hung the phone up slowly turning to face the person holding the gun to the back of his head.

"Good," Gretchen kept watching his face, "Now, you need to do that little favour for me." Her eyes kept focused on Harold's.

Harold kept looking down the barrel of the gun; his eyes slowly meeting Gretchen's Ice cold stare. Her face dead focused on his, "Gretchen, what happened… The General…"

"How stupid do you think I am?" Gretchen kept her poise, her voice stone, the fact she was good with a weapon, but she wasn't intending to use it. "I was in Prison, not the middle of no where." Her attention was sharp.

Harold swallowed, "The Company, it's nothing, it's been shut down for six years."

"I know, you stupid half wit," Her hand going to her hip, "I am not interesting with The Company, when the man I thought cared about me, let someone torture me, over something I did know!" She inhaled, "I have unfinished business."

Harold looked confused, "Unfinished…" He kept trying to avoid looking at the gun, his voice kept shaking with the fear, everyone who knew of Gretchen Morgan, knew to fear her temper. "I…"

Gretchen smirked, "look I have no issues with you, but I'm the one with the gun," Her voice business, "So I need you to work your computer skills, and get me the information I need."

"If I get found out doing this, I could lose my Job…" Harold sounded scared, his entire face falling with the terror.

Gretchen simply nodded, "But right now, I am the bitch with the gun, so I'm the one, you should be fearing the most."

* * *

><p>Rolling over, Ray exhaled, but it quickly turned into a grunt. The room wasn't dark, but more an off bluish grey. Shifting his weight onto his elbow, he propped himself up. One bed close to the window, Shea still fast asleep, lightly he breathed in and out, with the odd snore.<p>

Then Ray turned his attention to the other bed, it was empty, and he could see that it had been slept in. Quickly getting to his feet, he felt a rush of panic, but relaxed seeing the car keys where he left them. He walked to the window, pulled the curtains aside to see Erica sitting on the hood of the car staring at the sky.

Erica watched the sky, sitting here in the silence. Her hair down, she liked when she could wear her hair down, relaxed and calm. Her eyes focused on the twinkle of fading stars, they weren't disappearing, just the night making way for the day. Her arms pulled the motel blanket around herself sighing.

"You know, for a second." Ray's voice broke Erica out of her trance, "I thought you made a run for it…" He glanced to the bonnet, seeing Erica looking calm. For the first time, she was peaceful.

"You know better," Her words simple, but he knew, that she wanted more than just Freedom, she wanted to be with her daughter.  
>Ray shifted his weight from one foot to the other, he suddenly aware of the cold air, his hands going to his jean pockets. "So what are you doing out here?" He kept glancing back to the room, knowing full well that Shea wasn't waking up any time soon.<p>

Erica kept watching the sky, even if she was aware of how close Ray was, she didn't need to look at him, to get that feeling she got whenever he was around her. "My cell is in the west," Her voice drifting, like leaf in a light breeze. "When I was little," she carried on, speaking as if to a close friend, not someone who was as close to a boss as she could get. "My Dad, he used to take me fishing," She smiled remembering it, it hurt to think about her father, but it didn't stop her reminiscing the good times. "It was always dark when we'd leave the house, but by the time we was on that lake." Her exhaled was mist, the warmth of her breath hitting the ice-cold morning air. "I used to love watching the sun rise, but since going to Maybelle," Her eyes now looking to Ray's face, for once he was listening. He wasn't pulling a face, wasn't being harsh, just listening. "I love to wake up early, to see a new day."

"I used to be up to see a new day, cos my Job makes it that way." He now brushed a hand across his stubble; the moment was making him feel awkward. "Just," He stopped himself, "I'm gonna get on the phone, see what Jules has got for us…" Quickly he turned leaving Erica on her own.  
>She brushed her hand into her hair, letting out the breath she'd been holding, her heart felt tense in her chest, but now she relaxed back once more, the horizon slowly turning orange.<p>

* * *

><p>Lloyd first felt the stiffness in his neck, his eyes blinking to adjust to the light. Then with a quick jolt, his eyes found Julianne's. "What the?" He brushed his hair down, knowing even if he couldn't see it; it was sticking up in awkward angles. Then his eyes focused on what she was holding. A Cup of coffee, the steam rising, just proving it was just made. "How long have I been sleeping?" He quickly brushed the sleeve of his shirt across the side of his mouth to clear away the dried on drool.<p>

Julianne ignoring this action, placing the coffee cup down, "About four hours, maybe five," Her eyes kept avoiding him.

Lloyd felt odd, for a second, not sure if he'd been talking in his sleep, he didn't know. He never had anyone around to tell him otherwise, but for a second, he remember glimmers of a dream, feeling himself getting hot under the collar just thinking about it. He kept trying to catch Julianne's eyes, "Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

Julianne bit her lip, her eyes going to the door, "You look really tired, I know sleeping on a desk isn't all that comfortable, but…" she gave a small smile, "I thought you needed it." Her eyes went to the door again.

Lloyd inhaled, "Julianne, is there a reason," He stopped for a second catching his reflection on a window, "Why do I have a Hitler tash?" his eyes now snapping to Julianne's, her eyes wide with a small amount of amusement.

"Lizzie," She spoke her sister's nickname slowly, her face trying so hard not to laugh, "She got a little bored, when the trail went cold." Julianne letting little smiles slip, "I told her not to, I honestly did, but…" her voice trailed off. "I'm sorry, I just."

"I'm starting to think, your sister doesn't like me." Lloyd got to his feet, his voice was stern, and in a way that Julianne couldn't ever imagine hearing it this way.

Julianne quickly stood to her full high, for a first time, her intake of breath was sharp. "Lloyd, seriously!" Her voice had a tone; she was shocked by it herself. "I have her bitching to me about you, I have you bitching to me about her!" Julianne held her hand up, "To be honest, part of me wants to give you two a pair of boxing gloves, and let you at it, but right now." He voice dropped, her other hand playing with her scarf, her eyes kept focused. "Right now we've got a female convict on the run, who can be doing anything, anywhere." Clearing her throat nervously. "You two are the smartest people I know, so stop acting like adolescents and grow the hell up!" Julianne now handed him a box of wet wipes, "also it's just eyeliner, it'll wash off." Her voice went calm going back to her desk.

Lloyd took a wipe from the box, for a second watching Julianne, "you just had a go at me…" He stated his words carefully, "you stood up to me, you asserted yourself." He clapped, "Julianne," He nodded, "I am really proud of you getting more better every time I see you…"

Julianne shook her head, "I better get on the phone, Ray's going to need something."

* * *

><p>Ray walked into the business building; his eyes kept looking to the desk. He could see the man looking nervous. Erica to his left, and Shea to his right, he knew that he was going to have to be the bad guy in questioning.<p>

"Harold Wyatt," He inhaled, "I am with the U.S Marshals," He glanced from his left, to his right, "We understand that you was in contact with Gretchen Morgan?"

Harold glanced up, "Look, I already told the FBI guy…" He side glanced, "I told him everything I know." He now got up rubbing a black eye, "If you don't mind, I have a teenage daughter, home alone possibly worried."

Shea looked confused, "I think he was talking about that dude over there," He point to a man wearing a black suit, he had his back to the team. Talking to what could have been a security guard nursing an icepack to the face.

"I am going to figure this one," He pointed from Shea to Erica, "You two stay here!" he pointed; now walking over the man. "Excuse me, I'm Ray, Ray Zancanelli…" He kept his tone serious.

Alexander Mahone slowly turned around, "I'm Agent Mahone." He kept his tone strict, "I would like to know what you're doing in my crime scene?"

"We're on the hunt for Gretchen Morgan," Ray straighten himself up, "I am with the U.S Marshal, so I don't see why I can't be here." Remaining calm, he could hear Erica and Shea talking behind him.

Alex now shifting his weight, "Well, this isn't no ordinary con, she's…"

"I know, an ex assign kinda lady, but this is still our case," Ray making himself look bigger, the fact he didn't quite like someone walking into his business.

Alex nodded, "Yes, I heard, using Cons to catch them," He tilted his head to one side, "They all you got?"

Ray pulled his attention to where Shea and Erica were standing, "They're my team," He tuned back to Alex, "So you got to know that I've got all this under control, you can go back to your desk job."

"You should know that Gretchen Morgan has been at large for twenty four hours," Alex's voice tight, "I am not only going to find her, but I know how she thinks…"

"And I know how she's going to make her next move," Erica stepped in, "Alexander Mahone," Her eyes focused on his, "Erica Reed," She kept herself standing tall.

"Reed, why does that sound so familiar?"

Erica inhaled, "I am the daughter of Gregory Reed," He broke into a smirk, "Should of known with the look on your face." Alex nodded, "I'm sorry for your lose, but you got to understand, this is personal with me…"

Ray now moving between Alex and Erica, "Yes, and this is personal to them," He kept glancing to Shea who'd slowly joined them.

"I've been in close proximity with Gretchen…" Alex keeping himself composed, it had been so long since he was aloud in the field again.

Shea lifted a hand, "We've got someone, who could work more about Gretchen than you can, and he's never met her…"

* * *

><p>Elizabeth sat near the phone, her eyes going to Julianne, "Right Ray, we're all set up," Julianne spoke, slowly turning to look at Lloyd, he inhaled, "Lloyd's right here, you're on loud speaker."<p>

"You know a Skype conversation would be awesome…" Elizabeth glanced to the look on Lloyd's face, "Skype, you've," Her eyes rolled, "I'm going to get something for breakfast, I'm starved."

"Can you get me a bagel?" Julianne smiled.

Ray's cough heard over the phone, "Right now, we need Lloyd to tell us what he's worked out on Morgan?"

Lloyd cleared his throat, "Her personal belongs got here," He exhaled, "Twenty minutes ago," He slowly looked to Julianne, he gave her small smile, turning his attention to the phone. "I've been rummaging through, but right now I am not getting much, aside from a very clear attention to detail, she was private." He stopped, "Never kept a journal, most of the things in her belongings, news paper clippings, magazine articles…" He reached into a box, "I'm working on it…"

"Yes, Lloyd, but have you got anything that can make a lead… Anything to where she'll be heading next?" Ray kept feeling awkward, he bragged about Lloyd, but Lloyd was coming up empty handed.

Julianne bit her lip, "We're working on it," she now looked to see Elizabeth putting her coat on, "Lizzie is going to see if she can find anything on Gretchen, by her way of Haking…" Her words were quick.

"My what!" Elizabeth was frozen to the spot, her eyes going to Julianne, "My, what!"

Julianne kept still, "Right now, we'll have to let you know more later…"

"Okay Jules, keep up the good work," Ray's voice was followed by a dead line, the fact that Elizabeth was like a complete statue.

Julianne still biting her lip, her hand to her scarf, her eyes dead focused on Elizabeth, "I had to say something…" Her voice shook, her body trying to keep standing up.

Elizabeth taking her coat off, "you ow me!" she now moved to her desk, "but now you're going to have to get breakfast," Her voice stern, "And I want an bacon and egg muffin with pancakes."

"I'll get breakfast, you two work," Julianne paused, "Don't kill each other while I'm gone…" picking her coat and purse up, Julianne glanced from Lloyd to Elizabeth before slowly leaving the office.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hello! I am pretty happy to say that I will be getting a writing schedule, I know I will make sure this is updated at least once a week, if more then it's a bonus.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter nine<strong>_  
>Catch up<em>

Ray kept pacing the room, his eyes focused on the door. They had been in this office building too long, but they needed to do something. "You know, you keep pacing like that." Erica started, "you're going to make me sick…"

"Great, jokes," Ray turned to see Erica's face, "Look, you know if that Fed catches her, you don't get your month."

"And I trust that Elizabeth will come up with something." Erica exhaled, "Look, the fact is, he's not any closer than we are…" Her eyes went to her pocket. Quickly Erica answered her ringing cell phone. "Hello…" her eyes lit up. "Liz…"

"Gimme that…" Ray held his hand out taking the phone from Erica, "what you got?"

"See this is why I phoned Erica, you have a short fuse and a tough voice to understand when you're pissed…" Elizabeth's voice was calm on the other end of the phone. "You guys should know," Her voice cool, "the Feds won't have this info yet, but I've been keeping track of all bus, couch and train stations…"

"Yeah, quit the blah, blah, tell me what you know now…" Ray didn't mean to snap, but he was on a short time span.

Elizabeth grunted, "Some ATM machines took out a cash withdrawal of five hundred bucks in total, enough machines to not be one sum on one machine…" Elizabeth paused, "A train ticket was brought from Chicago to Peoria…"  
>Ray held the phone tighter, "When and where?" He snapped quickly, if they had the information first, they needed to act fast.<p>

Elizabeth cleared her throat, the sound of typing keys, "The Train is going to be leaving at twenty past twelve," He could hear a pause, his eyes going to the big clock on the wall.

"That's in Twelve minutes…" He kept trying to keep calm, but his hands going to his pocket for the car keys.

Elizabeth nodded, "I know, I have your location, if you take the route I'm texting you, you'll be able to get to the station in eight, I am going to call the station and delay the train as long as I can…"

Ray broke into a grin, "Cool, thanks Lizzie…" He hung up the phone; he glanced to see Mahone on his phone. "We gotta move now!"

* * *

><p>Gretchen kept looking from one end of the train station, to the other end. The fact she'd found a much better outfit, her hands brushed down the black shirt, it went with the black jeans, high heels, her long hair sleek and brushed back, for a second she felt safe. She knew how to travel, her hands swiftly placing on a pair of dark purple tinted sunglasses.<p>

Keeping attention around, she kept calm, she was getting closer to what she wanted. Her hands holding onto her purse, standing alone, for a second looking for the Train to arrive.

Ray watched the station, for a second felt a hand brushing over his shoulder, "I'll make a move." Erica's voice was soft in his ear.  
>"No, she's dangerous," His eyes slow to meet hers, for the first time, he really looked into her eyes, seeing that she wanted to do something.<br>Shea kept back, "Well, what ever we do, we've gotta make a move," He pointed as a black car starting to pull up behind in the parking lot.  
>Erica nodded, "Ray, it's now or never," Quickly walking out into the open, she put her hands into the pocket of her jeans, her eyes kept focused forward. "Excuse me, you haven't got the time by any chance?"<p>

Gretchen looked over the other woman, her hand moved from her purse, quick to look at a silver watch, "Twelve twenty two," Her voice dark, she didn't like her train being delayed, but she felt confident.

Erica kept smiling, "Thank you," Now walking carefully, she could tell there was a gun in the purse, her eyes going to Ray, quickly taking her phone out, she typed down a text, _She's packing heat…_ sending the message she gave Ray a quick nod carrying on walking.

"I'd tell your partner, if he thinks about anything," Gretchen kept her voice calm. Erica wasn't aware of how close the woman was to her, until feeling the barrel of the gun in her spin, "I will, without hesitation, blow a god damn hole through your chest." Her voice had a bittersweet edge, "I am getting to where I'm going, no one is stopping me." Her eyes moved, she made a quick connection with a man.

Ray was watching, the look of horror over Erica's face, the way her eyes pleading with him, his hand itching, pulling the gun, for a second, he knew it was going to make chaos, panic, but he didn't want to lose Gretchen, "Let her go, and place your hands where I can see them!"

People seeing the gun, made a quick move to get out the way, Erica still being held by Gretchen, but Gretchen took this moment, grabbing at Erica's hair pulling it back, "How about this," Her fingers pulled, listening to Erica hiss. "I go, you don't follow." Her eyes narrowed to Ray, "You let me go, you won't be picking pieces of her brain matter off the floor…" Pulling the gun free from the purse, people gasping and running.

Erica's eyes were big, the fact a gun was again at her head, all she thought about was getting her daughter back, her little Sophie. "Ray…" Her voice was small; it was hard for her to believe it sounded the way it did.

"Erica," Ray, for a split second kept his focus on everything, but in the moment, he just saw her, the danger, "Just let her go…" He kept his rough exterior.

Gretchen for a moment heard the sirens; she pushed Erica into Ray's arms and made her get away.  
>Erica was shaking, every part of her body felt detached from her, but her eyes slowly met Ray's. His arms holding her, somehow, her weight or the impact of her body had made both her and Ray fall to the ground. Maybe she'd fallen down. All Erica knew, in this span of time, Ray was holding her close, rubbing her back while making calming noises. "It's okay," He glanced to where Gretchen had gone, "We'll get her."<p>

* * *

><p>"Erica's okay," Elizabeth put the phone down, "A little shaken up, but okay." Her eyes going from Julianne to Lloyd, "Thought you'd like to know." She moved on the chair now going to her laptop.<br>Julianne sat down, her hand playing with her scarf, "so, no one got hurt, but Gretchen's on the run still." For a moment Julianne kept thinking what Ray would tell her to do right about now. Her eyes slowly going over Lloyd's face, he was watching Elizabeth. "What we doing now?"

Lloyd stood now, for a second feeling important, "Well, she's unravelling, the fact she lives for control, she needs to be the dominate person, the fact she's aware of the people who are after her, she'll change her thinking pattern, but I'm getting a feeling she's out for revenge." He placed his hands together; "Everything went wrong, from the moments before being caught." He inhaled, "She's after the people who get her placed into prison in the first place, finding the woman who didn't take her away." He nodded. "We need to find Sara Tancredi, to find where Gretchen is heading." Elizabeth now holding her hand up, "Yes," He smiled bright.

"How we even going to find Sara Tancredi? when she's been MIA for the past six years." Her arms folded neatly across her chest.

Lloyd clicked, "That is also a very valid point," He turned to look at the mug shot of Gretchen Morgan. "So we need to know what is in Peoria."

"I can search something," Julianne quickly going to work, she didn't know what she was going to look for, but felt like she had an idea.

Elizabeth laughed, "Right," Her eyes going from Julianne to Lloyd, "I need to go get something, so you'll be okay until I get back right?" pointing to the door she walked away.

Getting into the interrogation room Elizabeth reached into her bag, for a second taking the little brown bottle, taking a pill out, she knocked it back, for a second running her hand into her hair. "What you taking?"

Lloyd closed the door, he knew his curiosity was going to get him killed one day, but the fact he cared about Julianne, so it meant he need to know as much as he could about her life.

Elizabeth turned to look at him, the closed door, she leant against the table in the middle of the room, "It's my birth control…" her eyes kept fixed on Lloyd's face, "but I was unaware that I had to inform you of that."

Lloyd nodded, "See, birth control pills," he kept still, "don't normally come in that form," He stepped forward.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow, "I," her voice caught in her throat, "Why do you need to know?" her eyes focused, "I take medication, it's not anything to do with you, or anyone else but me."

"You don't have Bi polar disorder?" Lloyd stood his ground, but he could tell with the look in her eye. The way her body closed off, pulling herself back more away from him.

Her eyes glanced up, her hands lifted her up to sit on the table, "I do not," Her voice a peaceful calm, "Have a bi polar disorder Lloyd," her eyes locked on his, "but the more you try and invade my personal space, I will make you regret it."

Lloyd swallowed hard, "Is that why you hate me?"

"I don't hate you Lloyd, funny, if you wasn't such a instigator we would get alone a hell of a lot more." Elizabeth kept her hands on the table; she folded one leg over the other.

Lloyd inhaled, "I just," He moved closer, for a second he saw the resistance, he'd make a mental note of every time she'd guard herself this way. "I can't help but pick up on the anxiety, where Julianne is shy, she uses her desk as a barrier, her scarf, the emotional wall." Now he made his next move careful. "I notice, you are open, but not to invite, but to stop people from asking questions." He felt her watching him closely. "You give off the persona of cool, collected." He stepped to be standing in front of her, the darkness of her blue eyes focused on his light eyes, he could tell she was paying attention. "You have something hidden, I don't want to you to feel you have to tell me, but something happened in your life, something that's holding you back from living anything out of your mental bubble."

"I have no idea what you're rambling on about," Elizabeth kept still, for a moment her eyes looking to her legs, slowly looking up, "Stop, I know I can be a bitch about it, but I don't know how many ways to tell you to back off, and simply leave me alone." Getting off the table, she kept still, her hand reached out brushing his shirt, "Lint…" she no walked out the door closing it behind herself quickly.

* * *

><p>Erica rubbed the back of her neck, her eyes connected with Ray's for a few seconds, "I told you, I'm fine!" Her voice strained, the fact she was surprised of how much he kept asking.<p>

Ray grunted, "well, I told you not to do that, but you had to ignore me," He brushed a hand under his nose, "so Jules, you got anything?" He spoke to the phone on loudspeaker.

"Well I've done a data check on everyone in the Fox River eight," She exhaled, "Well, the ones who were still alive, exonerated near six years ago," Her voice calm, "Benjamin Miles Franklin is living in Indiana Indianapolis, with wife and two kids…" Julianne kept looking over the page, "Ah!" she smiled, "Fernando Sucre, Peoria Illinois, he put a down deposit on a house in Spring Valley, the train Gretchen brought a ticket for stops just five miles from the house…"

Ray nodded, "Right Jules, I'll need an address to that location," He glanced to Shea and Erica, "We're going to be making a little visit with Sucre."

"Erm Ray," Elizabeth's voice could be heard from the phone, "If you can take a laptop with you," the tone of her voice was confident, "you can have Lloyd video call, he'll be able to question Sucre, and give us a better picture."

Ray nodded, "Right, so we better move it." He hung the phone up, again looking to Erica, "you can handle this?"

"I really am fine, nothing like a gun to the temple to make you want to track a bitch down!" Erica cracked her knuckles before getting up from her chair.

* * *

><p>"Fernando, the door." Mariecruz called, "Can you get it?" In her arms was a little baby boy, rocking it carefully in her arms, she kept still in the living room, in front of her Lila Maria was playing with a doll.<p>

Fernando sticking his head into the living room, he glanced over his wife, "you know, I spoil you!" he pointed with a grin; he still couldn't believe how lucky he was. Opening the front door his face fell.

Ray held a badge up, "I'm Ray Zancanelli, with the U.S Marshal, I need to ask you a few questions."

Fernando kept still on the doorstep, "Can I ask what I've done?" His defence up, it had been too long, he didn't want any more trouble.

Erica glanced from Fernando Sucre to Ray, "I don't know if you're aware of a Gretchen Morgan?"

For a second Fernando glanced around the front yard, glanced over Ray, before addressing Erica, "You better come in," He stepped aside letting them walk into the house.

Ray glanced to Erica as she started to set up the laptop, for a moment working over the idea of what was going to happen, "Look, we are aware that you've been exonerated of all charges, but what we need to know is why Gretchen Morgan would be coming here?"

"Ray, I think that is my job," Lloyd's voice from the laptop, Ray turned his face to see Lloyd on the screen, behind him Julianne, also Elizabeth sitting beside Lloyd looking into the room from the screen. "Fernando Sucre, you shared a cell with Michael Scofield?" He asked quickly.

"Yeah, how you think I got on the escape," Fernando kept looking to the guy, some reason; he didn't know what was going on.

Lloyd grinned, "What was it like?"

"Lloyd, seriously, we can deal with your man crush later!" Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "What was meant to be asked is, the fact you was witness to the marriage of Michael and Sara right?" Fernando gave a quick nod, his eyes kept on the screen to the woman and man sitting together. "We're under believe that you shared a friendship with…"

"What my clearly long winded companion is trying to ask, would you know the location of one Sara Scofield Tancredi…?" He winched when Elizabeth slapped him. "Why?"

"Like he's going to come right out and answer that!" Elizabeth snapped.

Fernando watched, "No, I don't know, I have no idea…"

"See that is hard to believe, being that you and Scofield's paths kept crossing during the escape, plus you both ending up in Panama, where you again help Michael Scofield escape a second prison…" Lloyd inhaled, "so I believe you're fully aware of Sara's location…" He nodded.

Ray exhaled, "look, we're not here to get information on Sara, we just need a direction, to get Gretchen." He was putting on his game face, his eyes focused on Fernando's.

"Look, I know where Sara is, but there is no way I'd give the location to that bitch!" His accent strong, his eyes narrowed, "That woman, she threatened the life of my wife, my daughter before she was born, so if she came here…" He shook his head, "I'd give her nothing, she hasn't come here."

Elizabeth inhaled, "But would you know anyone else who could give Gretchen this information? We're under the impression she wants revenge on Sara."

Fernando suddenly looked confused, "Why she want revenge on Sara?" He glanced from Ray to the laptop screen, "If it wasn't for her distraction, Sara would have been caught too…" He trailed off.

Elizabeth now turning to Lloyd, "Well that is your theory down the drain."

"And we're right back where we started." Ray exhaled looking to Fernando, "thank you for your time." He stood up; he glanced to Erica, back to the screen before turning it off to leave the house.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten  
><strong>_Never expected_

Elizabeth rolled her chair over to the desk Lloyd, he was looking over everything again; he kept trying to make something from the magazines and newspaper articles. "Can I look?" her voice careful, the fact she found his eyes meeting her own.

Lloyd took in the silence, seeing Elizabeth beside him, he moved the pile closer to her, "I have no idea." He exhaled, "It's like it's cryptic woman code."

"Woman code," Elizabeth laughed, "Yes, because we are freaky like…" Her voice trailed picking something up.

Lloyd raised his eyebrow, "See something?" he asked, for a second not quite sure what was going through Elizabeth's mind. "Liz?"

Elizabeth snapped back, "Julianne," turning to see her sister walking into the office from the bathroom, "Look up everything on Gretchen's family history," her face broke into a smile, "please."

"Yes, what are you getting on?" Julianne starting to click away, she felt like Elizabeth was onto something, but not sure what.

Lloyd glanced to Julianne, "What are you getting on?" His attention to Elizabeth picking up all the magazine clips, pieces that have been ripped out of the magazine and kept.

Elizabeth felt her attention going to Lloyd for two seconds, "A very weird hunch, she wanted us to think revenge, so we'd take the path of a scorned woman." Her index finger tapped her temple, "But I remember before birthdays of me and Jules, our mom would collect stupid amounts of magazine articles on parenting." She now showed Lloyd one of the clippings. "This didn't ring an alarm for you?"

"I got a father deceased, mother estranged, one sister." Julianne glanced up, "A thirteen year old niece…"

"Ah ha!" Elizabeth quickly pulling her chair to her desk again, "I am a fucking Genius!" her tone was smug.

Lloyd quick to be being her, "I have an I.Q of two hundred and ten, genius, you got lucky." He kept feeling himself drawn to the laptop screen, seeing that Elizabeth was going into hospital records, quickly getting the things she needed.

For a moment Elizabeth took in the moment, "According to records, Rita Morgan never gave birth," For a moment a smug grin, "But adopted Emily…" Her voice trailed, "From her sister…"

"Ha!" Elizabeth jumped to her feet, "I fucking knew it!" her face near Lloyd's, "The fact she's making a move for her daughter, turning thirteen, it's like a coming of age thing, plus planning this for the past six years." Her voice mocking Lloyd, she started to do a victory dance, her face looking more Smug, "the fact she's a brilliant mind, a mother, trying to be with her daughter." He finger pointed in Lloyd's face, "Ha!" again her face lit up. "Also my I.Q is one hundred and ninety one, which is classed as genius, so suck on that Lowery!" she moved away from him now turning to Julianne, "Call Ray, let him know the address of Rita Morgan, that is where Gretchen is really heading, good it hurts to be this right!"

"One hundred and ninety one?" Lloyd asked quietly, his eyes looking to Julianne who was more fixated on her laptop. "Why are you just finishing college now?"

Elizabeth turned to face Lloyd again, "In the sixth grade, we had this test thing, for evaluation, the school offered me to skip middle school, go right to High school." Her shoulders shrugged, "I didn't want to leave my friends, so I stayed, but got given extra assignments so I wouldn't get bored… Why?"

"No reason…" Lloyd slowly going back to his desk, turning to see Julianne now talking on the phone with Ray, he felt semi good about this finally going to plan.

* * *

><p>"Emily!" Rita called from the base of the stairs, her eyes kept focused on the top, "We're going to be late!" tapping her nails on the banister, her attention caught by the sound of something from the living room. "Emily, I mean." Her voice cut short, slowly turning to see something moving around in the living room.<p>

Rita face to face with someone she never expected to see, "Gretchen!" Her voice a low hiss, her face was in shock, for the fact she told her sister to stay away, plus hearing she was in prison. Her hand up, her eyes narrowed, "What then hell are you doing here?"

"I," Gretchen started, her eyes focused on her older sister, the years since they both had really spent time together, it was too long to remember, but Gretchen kept a safe distance from Rita, her hands up in defence, "You honestly didn't mean anything you said that day, it was a bad day, but…"

"A Bad day!" Rita laughed, "A man, had a gun to my head, he threatened Emily's life, he," for a second Rita was silent, "I have no idea what you did for a living, but what I saw, I never want to be involved in."

"I, have nothing anymore Rita," Her voice weak, for the time she'd been in prison, to being on the run, all she could think about was her sister, her daughter. "I need you," her foot stepped forward carefully. "Please, it's me…"

Rita inhaled, "Gretchen, as your sister, I won't turn you in," speaking carefully, she watched as Gretchen's face lit up, "But I will not let you stay here, you will not see Emily."

"You what?" Gretchen was blank, "You can't be serious, it's her birthday, as kids, turning thirteen was a big deal, and you're kicking me out?"

Rita kept still, her arms by her side, "I am dead serious Gretchen, you just don't understand, but you're…"

"I'm what?" Gretchen stepped forward, "How am I going to make it clear, I'm sorry, I never wanted you involved, but it's over." Her voice straining to keep control, "It's over!"

Rita inhaled, "I don't know Gretchen, you're a fugitive, you're on the run, I don't want to put Emily through that…" her voice weak, her eyes kept searching Gretchen's, "please, for her…"

The silence filled up in the room, "Mom, I'm ready," A younger voice was heard, all Gretchen could do was look to the girl with the dark brown hair, her bright blue eyes staring from Rita, back to herself. "Aunt Gretchen!" Her voice excited as she ran into Gretchen's arms.

* * *

><p>Ray inhaled, "Well, good news, Gretchen is heading for her sister's house," He glanced around, "The bad news, the house is all the way in Davenport," He exhaled, "A two hour drive…" He glared to the wall.<p>

Alex Mahone stepped into the office space they were using, "I think I can help you out," He kept his business, "I have a chopper lined up and ready for me to go…" He glanced to Shea and Erica, "But I think this is your capture," He nodded his head, "Just do one thing, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." He took out a Motorola razor, "I like your team, you're doing a better job than most." He walked out of the office.

Erica slowly got up from the chair, "I honestly didn't see her as a mother," Her voice was so small, for a second catching a reflection of herself. Erica watching as Ray moved from the wall he was standing against.

"Most would say the same looking at you," His tone wasn't as harsh as it normally was, but while feeling they were so close to getting this woman, he kept still. "Look, anyone can pop a kid out, it takes a real woman to be a mother." He pointed to the door, "We've got a con to catch for your month, move it animals…" He was back to himself.

"Yeah, yeah…" Shea getting from his chair, for a moment looking to Ray, "I gotta admit, can't wait to be out of here." He closed the door behind him, following behind Ray watching him watching Erica.  
>Erica keeping in front of Ray, her eyes fixed, she didn't know what he meant by his comment, but she was a mother, she was going to be getting time of her sentence, then she was going to be the best mother ever.<p>

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Emily kept watching her aunt, slowly her attention to her mother, "Mom, why didn't you tell me Aunt Gretchen was coming back from Europe?"<p>

Rita inhaled, her eyes kept focused on her sister, the fact she never had the heart to tell Emily the truth.

"I didn't know, I thought she wasn't going to come back," Rita's face was saying one thing, but Gretchen could see the truth.

Gretchen kept her poker face, "I was meant to be there, for a long time, but I got a new contract," Her eyes on Rita's, "It's a Job in Canada…" her tone light, "and I wanted to know if you and your mom, would like to come with me…?"

"Mom, you always said about Canada," Emily kept watching both adults, she couldn't know what was going on, but she felt something was odd, "Mom."

"Yes," Rita inhaled, "I was offered, something a while ago, but sweetie, we can't move to Canada with Gretchen." Her tone was trying so hard to keep calm, but slowly watching Gretchen's face.

Emily kept still for a few seconds, "Mom…"

"No Emily, it's a no," Rita slowly turning to Gretchen, "We've got to go out for a dinner," Her voice calm, "So, I think you can show yourself out…"

Emily sighed, "Mom, I've not seen Gretchen in forever!" Her voice was annoyed, her hands by her side, she kept looking to Gretchen, "plus I don't even like Dan!"

"Emily, this isn't p for discussion," Rita keeping her parental tone, her eyes fixed on Emily's, "You should go to your room…"

Emily stood still, "I hate this, I have a say in nothing!" Turning on her heels she started to head to the door, "I wish you wasn't even my mom, you don't even care about me!" the door slammed loud.

Gretchen and Rita were left in the silence, Gretchen not sure how to speak, "She still doesn't know." Her tone quiet, "I should have assumed that much."

Rita's eyes pleading, "She's my Daughter, you told me, you promised me…"

"I can't delete you two from my life," Gretchen kept looking more helpless, she'd been bottling up for too long now, her eyes reflecting her sister's pain. "I just want it to be, me you and Emily, I don't want to make trouble, please…"

Rita inhaled, "I can't, I'm Married now Gretchen, Emily is settled in School, I," Her eyes going to her sister's hand, "What are you doing?"

Gretchen laughed, "I don't know, but, well," her eyes slowly going to the window, "When is your husband due home?" Her eyes focused on the lights.

Rita now turning her attention to the window with Gretchen, "This is the US Marshals, Gretchen Morgan, come out with your hands up, and disregard any weapons you may have on you!"

Rita's eyes back on Gretchen's face, it looked shocked, her face losing all colour, "No, this, no…" Her voice breaking, "how did they?"

"Gretchen, it's best you turn yourself in, please…" this time Rita was pleading with her sister, her eyes focused.

Gretchen shook her head, "No, I got this far, I won't go back, I can't…" Her eyes blinking tears, "Rita, I can't handle it, I regret a lot in my life, but Rita…" Gretchen kept watching her sister. "I…"

"Gretchen you have until the count of Ten to turn yourself in," Gretchen knew that voice, her eyes wide, Alex's voice was hard for her to forget, she kept still in the living room.

"Aunt Gretchen, why is there police on our front yard?" Emily spoke softly, confused, stood in front of both sisters, her mother, her aunt, and the bright lights of the police cars.

Gretchen inhaled, "Rita," Her hand reached out for her sister's hand, Rita slowly took her hand, for a moment she couldn't be mad, she missed her sister, missed the things they used to have together. "I need you."

Rita inhaled, "You've got to turn yourself in," Her voice so small, her hand gripping when Gretchen went to pull it back, "If not for me, but for Emily…" Her eyes kept still.

Emily watching the two of the grown ups, her body shifted from one foot to another, "Is this like before, with the bad man mom, the man, the one who…?" Emily didn't know what to do.

Rita reached a hand out, "Emily, there is something I need to tell you…" Her voice calming, "I never wanted to tell you, but I think it's the right time." Her attention on her daughter, her sister, the noise outside ignored. "When you asked why you don't have a daddy, I said, because you was special…"

"Mom, I know," Her eyes going from her own to Gretchen, "I know you adopted me, I've known the truth, since I was ten, when I was being nosy in your things…" Her eyes went to Gretchen. "But you have to turn yourself in." the bright blue of her eyes, they looked so much like Gretchen, so Gretchen couldn't fight.

"I can't," the sound was so calm, but Gretchen reached a hand out for Emily, the three of them in the living room as the sound of the door being broken in.

Ray standing in the living room, his eyes going from Gretchen, the other woman who must be her sister, the younger girl. He kept his gun up, "Gretchen Morgan," His voice rough.

Erica standing behind him, she kept looking to the moment, feeling bad, but watched as Gretchen dropped the two hands she was holding, her hands in the air, "I'll turn myself in," Her voice calm, the tone almost cold, "I need to make one request."

Ray kept his gun focused, "You got nothing coming to you!" his hiss dark, but he could see Gretchen looking behind him.

"I think you'll find this request isn't too hard, if you give me what I want, I will give you the location of Sara Tancredi…" Her voice was serious now.

Ray felt stuck, "You come with us, then you can make your negotiations." He stepped forward, taking Gretchen's arm; he turned her around cuffing her.

Gretchen inhaled, "I promise you two, I'll do what I can, wait for me?"

Rita holding Emily's hand, looking to her daughter who's tears were free falling down her cheek, "I'll wait… I love you Gretchen."  
>Gretchen smiled, "I love you two too…" Her body was being pulled from the house, her eyes finally crying.<p>

* * *

><p>Julianne kept looking into the sink of water and plates, "You know, I am getting a change of Career idea?" Elizabeth spoke softly while leaning on the counter, looking to Julianne with a smile.<p>

"So you want to be a US Marshal?" Julianne's eyes slowly meeting Elizabeth's, the kitchen was clean, even if Elizabeth made a mess with Dinner, their mother being out of town again, the two girls had the place to themselves.

Elizabeth's nose scrunched up, her hands supporting herself as she pulled herself to sit on the counter beside Julianne. "Hell no," her voice snapped, "I was thinking more on leaning away from Surgery, maybe go into Internal medicine."

"And what made you change your mind?" Julianne placed the last plate on the draining board, they had a dishwasher, but she loved the feeling of washing up by hands. She reached for a cloth to dry her hands.

Elizabeth kept looking to the door, for a moment quiet, "I just think, maybe it would be better than just cutting people open…" Her eyes slowly meeting Julianne's, "I like the puzzle, maybe Internal Medicine is more of a puzzle." Her face focused on Julianne's.

"Okay," walking to the fridge opening it taking a bottle of Pepsi out, "I've just been thinking." Her voice was soft; she didn't know why she found it hard sometimes to talk to Elizabeth. "I just…"

"Lloyd told you about the medication?" Elizabeth slipped off the counter; her tone had dropped the playfulness, her hands going to her pockets.

Julianne bit her lip, her eyes focused on how her sister was acting, "He was worried, I'm worried."

"No he's a nosy barstard that can't keep his nose clean," Elizabeth exhaled taking her hands from her pocket running them through her long hair. Julianne moved quickly to place a hand to Elizabeth's shoulder. "Jules, I have to ask, what do you honestly see in that guy?"

Julianne froze, "I," her hand went to pull at her scarf, Elizabeth quick to catch her sister's hand, eye connect, Julianne knew her sister read her like a book. "He's a con, I don't see him like that."

Elizabeth kept hold of her sister's hand, "You know, you can talk that crap, all you want, but I know when you think no one is looking." Her voice serious, "I see you stealing glances in his direction."

"Lizzie," Julianne let her sister's hand drop, "I really don't want to get into it," Her eyes looking to the clock on the wall, "but me and Lloyd, as much as it's horrible for me to say, will never be able to have anything." Her eyes falling to her feet, "He's got twenty five years, it's a silly notions, I only want him, because I know I can't have him." Walking slowly to the basement, Julianne just wanted to be alone now. This case was over, now she wasn't going to see Lloyd until another case came around.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: *Warning*** Okay, so this is pretty weird for me to type, also the fact this is Breakout Kings, and as Charlie said to Erica in Episode three, "Who knows who we can be dealing with!"  
>So yes, this is a pre warning, this new case will be a rapist, that means the topic of rape will be in the next few chapters.<br>I am placing this here as if anyone is sensative to this issue, I am sorry. But I am placing this warning her, but also saying that no 'Rape' scenes will be in this story, so yeah...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eleven<br>**_Holding on_

Julianne felt her eyes open with the sound of her alarm; she rolled carefully on her side to turn it off. Glancing over the time, her body was still relaxed from sleeping. Moving the quilt off herself, Julianne knew it was easier to get out of bed, than just to lie around longer.

Moving through the small apartment like area, it had what she needed, a living room area, her bed, a bathroom, true she didn't have a kitchen down here, but she liked eating with her mother now and then.

Julianne stepped into the shower cubical, turning the right taps, the water ran from the showerhead, it hit her face with a quick snap of cold before warming up. Julianne closed her eyes feeling the water running over her body, she brushed her hands over her face, pushing her hair back, slowly resting her forehead on the tiles. Only feeling the warm water running down her spin.

She inhaled, exhaled while opening her eyes carefully. Reaching over to the rack, picking up her favourite shampoo, her focus slowly coming back.

Getting out of the shower, with a towel wrapped around herself, Julianne was idly picking out her clothes for the day. Her radio was playing an up tempo song, softly in the background. Her eyes focused on colours, a deep plum long sleeve top, it could pass for a mini dress, but she found a dark black skirt to wear with it. Glancing over her collection of scarves, finding the one to match the outfit, reaching into the bottom of her closet to take a pair of black boots out.

Thinking back to when Erica borrowed her favourite pair, now she couldn't think of them boots without thinking of the man who'd licked them. Her stomach churned for a second before finding underwear to get dressed for the day.

Elizabeth felt the pounding in her head, the buzz was from the drink, the events of that night were a blur of moving from venue to venue. If she thought for a second, maybe she could remember what happened, but the less she remembered the happier she was.

Reaching into her ripped jeans pockets, she pulled out a few notes handing it to the cab driver. "Thank you…" Opening the door, carefully getting out, her eyes adjusting to the morning light.

"Hey, you've given me way to much," The driver stuck his face out the window, glancing over how Elizabeth was, he paused, sniffed, "No… You got it right."

Elizabeth grunted, "Sorry," turning away making her way to the front door.

Julianne finished making her coffee, when the sound of the front door open, she inhaled watching Elizabeth walk into the kitchen. "Morning."

Elizabeth raised a hand, "Morning," With a quick salute her tone dry; her face was pale, sickly looking. Her long hair was ratty; her shirt was ripped in places, her tight jeans ripped in places that weren't meant to be ripped in.

"You still remember today?" Julianne started to make another coffee, focused on her sister. She knew it was the fourth night in a row that she'd been out. Julianne didn't understand the sudden behaviour change, but part of her wished she had Lloyd around here, he'd figured it out already.

Elizabeth sitting at the kitchen table, her face in her arms, her eyes gently lifted up, focused on Julianne bringing coffee towards her, "Today?" her rough voice felt like sandpaper being rubbed up and down her throat.

Julianne pulled a chair out for herself, placed a coffee cup in front of Elizabeth, her own coffee cup in front of her, her hand hugging it close to herself. "Today, Charlie said about our evaluations…" worried about how her sister appeared, glancing over the clock, "The one that is going to be in, four hours."

"Oh, yeah…" Elizabeth carefully pulling the coffee towards herself, "I'll just need to drink this, shower." Her eyes kept falling. "I'm sober, I just have a come down."

Julianne felt nervous, her sister looked a complete mess, "I'm not, it's just." Her head tilted, "Liz, why are you doing this?"

Elizabeth drinking the coffee, her eyes connecting with Julianne's, "I can," her voice sounded mean, she reached under the table taking her heels off, getting up. "Now I'm going to take this to my room, I'll be ready in an hour or so." Leaving Julianne alone at the table.

Julianne could only watch staring into her coffee cup, she felt useless, she really hated it when Elizabeth would go through these phases, but most of all, she hated that she didn't know what was she going to do to help her.

* * *

><p>Julianne felt awkward in the silence, "So, you going to get your licence back soon…" Her smile sweet, focused on the road, but slightly glanced to the passenger seat. "Excited?"<p>

"Hmm," Elizabeth leaning against the window, the weather was better, it wasn't summer weather, but it was getting there, "Got to retake the whole test, but I'll pass." Her tone calm, after a shower, clean clothes and some toast, she was passable for someone with a bit of a head cold, not someone who'd been partying for four nights straight.

"You'll pass, no problem," Julianne stopping at a red light, turning her attention to Elizabeth, her hand rested in her long hair, her eyes were fixed on the window, it seemed something had sucked the personality from her. "You won't need me anymore…" Julianne's voice dropped.

Elizabeth's eyes met with Julianne's, "What makes you think I won't need you Jules?" sounding hurt, Elizabeth shifted in her seat watching Julianne carefully now.

"I didn't mean, I was just," Julianne felt a swift panic wash through her, "Just, you can drive again, so I won't have to, drive you, so you." Her eyes on the lights happy they changed to green, she started to move through traffic heading for the office.

Elizabeth moved her hand from her hair, "Jules," Elizabeth kept watching as Julianne kept driving, "don't think like that, I always need you." Feeling choked up, Elizabeth turned back to the window watching the sky, "I hate when you make out that I use you." Sounding hurt.

Julianne made a turning into a parking lot, "I'm sorry," switching the engine of, "Can I make it up to you?"

Elizabeth took her seat belt off, for a moment in silence opening the door, "Yeah," getting out of the car. Julianne doing the same, the sound of the doors closing together, Elizabeth was watching Julianne over the roof of the car. "You can stop worry about me for once."

"I can't not do that, you're my little sister," Julianne took her purse from the back seat; Elizabeth placing her hands in her pockets. "Don't give me that look."

"What look?" Elizabeth now followed Julianne to the entrance.

Julianne paused, "That look, that is annoyed because you know what I am worried about." Her eyebrow raised.

"Jules," Elizabeth inhaled, "There is nothing to worry about okay," quickly pulling on a fake smile, "so, evaluation," She playfully pushed her sister into the door, with a quick laugh.

* * *

><p>"Why am I needed here?" Ray kept looking around the office space. For him it was weird being here when there wasn't a new case, how big it looked when it was just him and Charlie. But then to Ray, he kept feeling the buzz from bringing in the notorious Gretchen Morgan. He leant on the desk watching Charlie looking over a computer screen. "You're part leader of this task force, I think it's only fair you help evaluate both Elizabeth and Julianne." He laughed, "You're one step closer to getting your badge back, I'd thought you'd like the responsibility."<p>

Ray inhaled, for a moment thinking of the feeling of being a Marshal again, to be the guy he used to be. He didn't know if it was possible, but then worse people have gotten good things in their life, why couldn't he?

"Fine, you got me into it," Ray glanced to the elevator, "So, take them on one at a time?" He listened to the noises the elevator made when it got closer.

Charlie gave a quick nod, "Oh, also pulled Lloyd out to do the Psych evaluation also…" He nodded.

Ray's eyebrow pricked up, "You got Lloyd out of Maybelle for a Psych evaluation on two woman who," He snicker, "well, you know Lowery by now."

"I know Lowery, we've been working with him for nearly five months," Charlie watched the door of the Elevator open, "He's promised to do this from a complete bias point of view, and not bring his personal feelings." He exhaled, "Plus it's better than bring in someone else at this time frame."

"Morning," Julianne's voice broke the tension between Ray and Charlie, who'd both turned to face Julianne, with Elizabeth beside her.

Ray broke into a smile, "Hey girls, you're early?" He slowly turned his attention back to Charlie, giving him a worried look.

"It's good to see you, as well as your evaluations, I'll need you two to organise the case reports," He kept smiling, "you don't mind doing that?"

Elizabeth slumming in her desk chair giving them the thumbs up, "A okay boss," Her voice still rough from the night before. Her hand dropped down again before swirling around to open her laptop.

Ray inhaled, "Everything okay Liz?" his eyes travelling over her, he'd known the face, the voice, the way her body was hunched over. "Want me to get my hang over cure?"

"Hang over cure?" Charlie quickly switched from watching Ray, to staring at Elizabeth, "you are aware of the seriousness of these evaluations?" He snapped in Elizabeth's direction.

"Charlie, she's twenty one," He pointed out.

Elizabeth raised a hand, "Twenty two Ray!" Her voice was a little louder.

Ray laughed, "Like I was saying, she's going to go out, have fun," he crossed his arms, "I know she is going to be fine."

"Cos you have the best hang over cure, of all cures." Elizabeth spun around on the chair smiling to Charlie, "Trust me, I took three midterm exams, in a worse condition, and I passed them all beyond expectations, so really, I just need, a moment." He hands up.

Ray nodded, "I won't be too long," his attention to Ray, "you don't mind?" his voice serious.

"Thank you, thank you, I owe you cookies…" Elizabeth held a hand up; the sound of her laptop starting up filled the silence in the room.

Ray pointed, "you bet you owe me cookies," He turned to look at Charlie, "Trust me, I won't be twenty minutes."

"Fine, but I am hoping for a little more professionalism from you," His watched Elizabeth, her eyes wide looking up at him, "I mean it, you're still on your one chance." He walked into his office closing the door.

"I think he doesn't like me…" Elizabeth whispered carefully when Charlie's office door had completely closed.

Julianne starting up her own laptop glanced over to Elizabeth, "I told you drinking last night was a bad idea!" she didn't really want to keep nagging her, but felt it was needed to get the message through.

"Well, I had fun, so!" Elizabeth finished off the sentence by blowing a raspberry at her sister. "Seriously, I just want to go out, forget…" her voice trailed.

"Forget what?" Julianne watched as Elizabeth's face tensed up.

Her eyes glazing over, Elizabeth turned back to the laptop, "Just, forget," all she could say before looking over things that needed to be done.

* * *

><p>Ray pulling up to the building just as the Prison work van turned up, "Sorry we're late, we hit a spot of traffic," The correctional officer spoke to Ray.<p>

Lloyd getting out, he stretched his legs, then glanced to the bag in Ray's hands, "Breakfast, or late lunch?" He was feeling good about being out, even if it was as a favour to Charlie, he felt good about it.

Ray glanced to the C.O, "I got it from here," His attention on Lloyd, "it's not any of your business, but it's for Lizzie," He headed towards the entrance with Lloyd by his side.

"Elizabeth okay?" For a moment Lloyd looked serious, he knew that Julianne always worried about her sister, which felt he needed to worry also.

Ray rolled his eyes opening the entrance door, "Hung over," He looked over Lloyd, "It happens, I've gotten her something to help her feel better." With a stiff tone he opened the elevator door. "What?" He snapped seeing Lloyd's face.

Lloyd listened to the door slam close, he placed his hands into his pockets, "Nothing, just, is she normally prone to drinking, it's a problem that could affect her future career plans." He exhaled keeping his focus forward.

"Lloyd, she's twenty two, hard to believe, but she goes out, has fun," He felt the elevator stop, opening the door seeing Julianne at her desk, Charlie in his office. "Hey Jules, where's Lizzie?"

Julianne sighed, "Caught a bad smell," Her hand pointed towards the rest room, "I think she'd going to be having a night in hopefully…" her voice light, her eyes catching onto Lloyd's, "We go another case?"

"No, no," Ray waved a hand, "He's helping with your evaluation," He side glanced to Lloyd, "I'll just place this in Lizzie's desk," He placed the brown bag down, "also, we can do you first Jules."

Julianne smile, "That's fine." Her eyes back onto her laptop, but for a few seconds she glanced up to look at Lloyd sitting at a desk, Ray walking into the office to talk to Charlie. "Lloyd, can I ask you something?" Her voice dropped, she spoke in a soft whisper to avoid people hearing her.

Lloyd got up from the seat he'd just gotten into, he wanted her to know he was going to be there to help, he kneels beside the desk, his eyes focused on Julianne's. He watched her watching him, "I'm all ears," He smiled feeling good that he was going to do something good.

Julianne bit her lip, glanced to where the restroom was, "It's Liz," she sounded upset, Lloyd standing up grabbing a chair pulling it closer to Julianne, not too close to make her nervous.

"What's wrong?" Lloyd lent forward, he looked over Julianne's face, her eyes, it was hard for him to look away, but something about Julianne would always pull him in.

Julianne switch her attention from the door, to Lloyd. She could see in his eyes when he was watching her, he was giving her his full attention, so she relaxed. "For a while," She started, "I mean, it's not like I know what her life's like at college, but." Her hand played with the end of her scarf, her tone dropping, feeling like she was making a mistake. "I don't know why, but she's going out, staying out late, coming home, apart from today, normally she'd sleep all day, then get up go out again."

Lloyd was silent; he felt his attention going carefully to the rest room, "How long?" He asked feeling himself thinking about everything else, more the medication, the behaviour. His mind was working everything over carefully not to make a mistake.

Julianne inhaled, "I, it started Thursday, just dressed up, went out," Her hand going to her forehead, "She didn't invite me."

"So, she'd normally invite you alone?" It was the low whispered, feeling any moment Elizabeth would come back into the room, so they kept the conversation in hush tones. Julianne simply nodded to Lloyd's question, her hand twirling her scarf. Lloyd bit onto his bottom lip for a second, "So, every night, going out, coming home and sleeping?"

"I just worry, because it's like she doesn't care," Julianne kept looking over Lloyd's face, he was so close to her, feeling his breath on her face, relaxing into the moment.

Lloyd felling the pull of her face, "Right," He kept talking low, it made his voice even husker, his eyes looking into Julianne's, "you thinking she's on a self destructive path, anything happen to bring it on, anything in her past, something that can make her want to push away?"

With a shake of her head, Julianne felt worse, she knew her sister, but then when Julianne was in the Academy, Elizabeth was in High School. The girls never really spent time together after that, when Elizabeth was starting out in College; Julianne was being kicked out of the Academy. "I don't know."

"Well, I will," Lloyd started, "Well, I'll try and find out," He watched over Julianne's face, "It's okay to worry about her, but don't let her problems become your problems." He brushed a hand against her cheek, "You've come so far," he smiled simply.

"Thank you," Julianne felt a shiver through the touch of Lloyd's fingers grazing her face, "You're doing our evaluations?"

Lloyd leant back now, the change of topic making the air more relaxed, "Charlie asked, I thought make the most of a few hours out." He laughed, "but don't worry, I know how to keep it professional, anything you say to me, stays with me." He grinned.

Julianne moved her chair closer to her laptop, "you are really loving this," She looked over the files she was going to be printing out to start filing, everything needed to be save, printed, stored and placed somewhere no one would ever really read, but it was all part of the system.

Lloyd stretched his arms up resting his hands behind his head, "Well, it's nice to be able to," He paused seeing the rest room door slowly open. "There she is." He kept grinning.

Elizabeth grunted seeing the brown bag, "Lloyd, are you really here?" She asked getting to the desk. "Why are you here?" Reaching into the bag taking out the bottle, a small box with what looked like a fried egg and bacon sandwich.

Julianne looked over Elizabeth, "Our Evaluations," Her eyes looking over Elizabeth starting to eat the sandwich, "you feeling better?"

With a simple nod, Elizabeth carried on eating her hang over cure, Lloyd glancing over her. Pale, her hair waving down her back, a loose fitted T-shirt with jeans and a pair of scuffed up sneakers. "Good night?" He asked with a curious look.

"Meh, it was okay," Elizabeth polished off the first part of the sandwich, looking to the bottle, "This looks like it's scary…" Her eyes were going to the context of the bottle.

"Trust me, it doesn't taste good, but it'll get you feeling a lot better," Ray smiled to Elizabeth, "That got me through a lot of rough mornings," for a moment watching Lloyd watching him with a look of amusement. "What you staring at!"

"Nothing," Lloyd broke into a bigger grin, "I was merely making an observation," now tensing seeing the look on Ray's face.

"Ray," Elizabeth held a hand up, "He's just being what he is," Her eyes snapped onto Lloyd's face, "A instigator."

The sound of Charlie's office door making everyone in the room jump, his eyes going from Ray to Lloyd, "We're calling the team in now!" his tone strict, the tone of his voice serious, with a hint of worry.

Ray straightening himself up, "What is it?" His seemed to reflect Charlie's worry, his hands going to his pockets, taking in that is was something bad from Charlie's expression.

Charlie inhaled, "Derrick Florey." He said with a worried stare towards Lloyd, "He's escaped from maximum," He exhaled, "Right now, we need to get to work, right now!" he glanced to Julianne. "I need you two, getting everything you can, Lloyd, his personal things are on their way." He stood to his fall height, "We need to…" He paused. "Elizabeth."

Ray, Lloyd and Julianne slowly turning their heads to see that Elizabeth's face had gone completely white, her hand had slipped dropping the bottle to the floor, with the sickly reddish brown liquid flowing over the tiles. "I think I'm going to be sick!" Elizabeth jumped to her feet, her hand over her mouth.

The echo of the slamming door, but Lloyd looked completely confused, "Who's Derrick Florey?" He asked as if he was missing out on something.

Ray clenched his fists, "He's a serial rapist…" His face turned mean, his knuckles gone completely white. "He raped and killed six girls, one lucky enough got free and turned him in."

Lloyd glanced to Julianne who's face also turned white, her eyes kept focused on Ray, "You spent a long time helping to track him down."

Ray nodded, "Yeah, sick son of a bitch!" his tone so bitter, now looking to Charlie, "We've got a lot of work to do now."

"The work van is bring Shea and Erica now," Charlie turned his head listening to the sound of sick again. "Also, someone get her home, she's no use here."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: ***giggle* Well, I know it's a bit pointless, but I can make a note, quick, just a quick one.  
>Right!<br>So, This is short, cos like most of my stories, I hit a point where my brain knows what to happen, but making them unfold is never that simple.  
>In conclusion, this is short, Yes! But the next one will be long, so I just didn't want one super ecstatic long chapter.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twelve<br>**_Hello, are you still there?_

Julianne held a glass of water out to Elizabeth, "Here," in another hand was two aspirin, "You're in a lot of trouble." Her voice strangely calm for what she was saying.

"Thanks, guess I'm fired," Elizabeth sat up on the sofa, her hair sticking to her face, it had fluffed up on one side. Reaching out she took the glass, along with the pills.

Julianne sat on the small sofa beside her; she'd never really spent much time in the break room, not much a break room, being that it had a relatively cheap coffee machine, fridge that didn't have much in. The sofa they sat on was very old, lumpy in places and flat in others.

Elizabeth inhaled, Julianne reached over closing the gap, her hand brushed stray hair behind Elizabeth's ear. "Ray talked to Charlie," Her voice simple, small, her eyes connected with her sister's. "Defused the anger, but you've got to sober up, before you can help with the case."

"Sober up?" Elizabeth laughed, "I'm sobering," her index finger pointed at her temple. Her eyes still focused on Julianne. "I feel like a truck hit me, then back up on me, then hit me again. Repeating the process, over and over."

Julianne moved Elizabeth's hair behind her shoulder, for a moment of silence the two sisters just looked at each other, Elizabeth knew the questions burning behind her sister's eyes. Julianne knew the avoidance in her little sister; she'd grown up being the shy one. But also how Elizabeth was excellent at avoiding topics she didn't want to talk about. "Take the painkillers, drink the water," Standing up slowly, "I could really use your help."

"I just need a moment," Elizabeth knocked the pills back, chasing them with the glass of water, "Please."

Julianne nodded, "You know where I'll be, the others are out on the field," Julianne didn't really want to remember the briefing, so she brushed a hand against Elizabeth's shoulder before walking back to her desk.

* * *

><p>Lloyd inhaled; he kept behind Charlie, Ray the other side with his hands in his pockets. They had come to the house of Derrick Florey parents; they were willing to help all they could. Lloyd glanced around the neatly furnished home. He kept glancing to Ray, who was keeping a close eye on Shea. "So if you had any idea where Derrick would be heading?" Charlie kept a strong stance, the fact he wasn't sure how they were going to handle this case. Every case was different as each con was different.<p>

Mrs Florey inhaled, her eyes watching all the strangers in her home, her hand holding tightly onto her husbands. "I wish we could help," Her voice sweet, "but we have no idea."

"You got to understand, all of this is a surprise on us," Mr Florey spoke up, "Derrick was an honour student, he was on the school Lacrosse team, he had good friends," He stopped speaking.

Lloyd stepping forward, "When you say this," He held a hand out, "I think you two hold onto this simple notions to hold onto your son, but you have to understand what he's done," He exhaled, "Did he keep a journal, write anything down, draw?"

Mrs Florey glanced over Lloyd, "Our son wasn't a bad person, he had a few problems, but he," Her eyes falling, "I don't know where we went wrong."

Lloyd felt himself glancing over both parents, he didn't like the fact they had been put into this position, "well, if there is anything you can give me, us." He stepped forward carefully. "Derrick has a very serious condition, the sooner we find him, the better it will be."

Mr Florey nodded, "We've not touched his room," He exhaled, "we've not gone in there since," He brushed a hand under his eye, for a moment looking upset, ashamed.

Charlie nodded, "we'll try to be as respectful to you, but is there anything at all you can say to help." He reached in taking out a card, "Call here if you can remember anything you haven't told us."

Erica kept close to Ray, it was standing outside the house, she didn't have much need to see the inside of a bedroom, plus it was too small to fit all of them. Glancing behind her to Shea sitting in the car, she glanced to the relative clear day. "So, what you think about this case?" her voice smooth, her back leaning on the black SUV.

Ray took a second, "I've no idea what you mean." His rough tones cut short while glancing over the house; he looked left thinking if you walk for a few blocks, you'd come across Julianne's house.

"Just you said about bringing him in, the first time around." Her eyes looking over his face, "Just wondering if you had any great insight."

"He kidnapped seven girls, he killed six, one was lucky enough to get free," He inhaled, "All I can say is I don't care how much his parents didn't see it coming, he did it, he needs to be behind bars."

Erica carefully moved, "I've help my Dad bring a lot of guys like that in," Her voice careful, "we'll capture him."

"Anything Lloyd?" Charlie glanced around the small space. A bed in the corner, wardrobe, desk and a lot of clutter.

Lloyd carefully looking around the bedroom, personal stuff from Prison wasn't much, but this room seemed to scream at him. "This is a very double life," He exhaled, "His parents see him as the wholesome American boy, good grades, social life, sports star." He inhaled quickly, "but with everything in this room, it's like he's trying to be something else." Brushing his hand over the desk, "I'll need to look through his computer, year book," He picked it up, glancing over the cover, then to other things on the desk. "I guess I have a lot to go through."

Charlie raised his eyebrow, "you think you can work out where he might be hiding?" His voice calm, he kept thinking of everything he wanted this team to accomplish. "Any idea if he'll be getting another victim?"

"If I can make anything from the notebook in his cell, as well as all this," He glanced to the laptop, "plus Julianne could help me with this." He pointed over the laptop.

Charlie nodded, "Good, we'll pack this and get back to the office.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth rubbed her hands over her eyes, for a second looking into the mirror of the rest room. It was easy enough to take a wet wipe from her bag to clean her face up. Make up was a bad idea, but she kept wiping her face clean. The painkillers had numbed the majority of her headache, her stomach settled down a lot.<p>

Throwing the wipe in the trashcan, Elizabeth inhaled, her eyes fixated on her reflection, kept thinking about the case, she didn't know what to do, but Julianne wanted her help.

"Liz," Julianne smiled seeing Elizabeth walking in, "I've got a call, they're on there way back," letting out a sigh, "Bringing back a laptop, so we might have a lot of work on our hands."

Elizabeth nodded, "Cool," sitting at her laptop, focused on the screen, glanced to the spot where she'd split the drink Ray got her. The fact she didn't want to think about anything, the sooner the case was over, the better for her it would be.

"I was thinking of getting something for lunch," Julianne asked, "would you like anything?" carefully moving from her desk over to Elizabeth's.

Glancing up from the screen, Elizabeth gave a small smile, "Erm, sure, if you're sure." Her hand waved a for a second, "sorry, just trying to." Her hand pointed to the screen.

"You're checking facebook," Julianne quickly looked to photos that had been uploaded, "Liz, you mind if I ask, why the sudden need to party?"

Elizabeth inhaled, "I just have a small frame of time to, you know," She shrugged.

"To what?" Julianne kept serious.

Elizabeth kept still now, "Let my hair down, medical school is going to be rough, tough, even a little stressful, so I want to be able to keep on top when everyone around me is falling apart."

"You really mean that?" Julianne asked.

Elizabeth broke into a smile, "Hey, would I lie?" she playfully pushed her, "I am getting over my hang over, so food would be most welcome." Her eyes focused.

Julianne now smiling feeling better, "Good, I was worried for a moment." Her hand brushed over Elizabeth's hair. "Subway?"

"Subway," Elizabeth repeated watching Julianne picking up her coat, taking her purse from her desk.

"I won't be too long, I need a lot if I am going to have to get through a guys computer." Opening the elevator, "Be good." The door closed with a loud echo, Elizabeth waiting for the noise to fade of the elevator.

"Good as I'll ever be," Her face falling, her eyes going back to all the photos, for a second wishing each smile was real.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you very much...**

I would love to thank Spitfire47 for being so lovely to Bata my story.  
>If it wasn't for you, I'd be making the same mistakes, you are not only helping this story. You are helping change me for the better.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter thirteen<strong>

_You fool them, but you can't fool me._

Walking into the office, Charlie watched Lloyd with Ray and Shea bring in the content of Derrick Florey's bedroom, "Julianne, you'll be on computer, Elizabeth." He stopped speaking, his eyes narrowed on the younger girl.

Elizabeth jumped to her feet, she stood on one foot, touched her left hand to her nose, holding her right hand out then switch, "z, y, x, w, v, u, t, s, r, q, p, o, n, m, l, k, j, I, h, g, f, e, d, c, b and A!" Placing her foot down, quickly saluting Charlie, "Have I proven I am sober?"

"How do you do that?" Shea placed a box down on the desk, for a second looking her over, turning to look at Charlie.

On the other hand, Charlie didn't seem amused; "You can work with Lloyd on going though his personals." Charlie nodded, "Ray, we're going to need to know, where did you find Florey?"

Elizabeth slowly sunk down into her desk chair, her face fell, her eyes looked up to Charlie, "Do I have to?" her voice small, slowly turning her attention to Lloyd taking books out of a box.

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "You want to be on this team, you take instructions or leave!" his attention back to Ray, "So, we need to start going around, finding someone who might know where we can find him."

"Don't worry," Lloyd smiled to Elizabeth, "Derrick's proving to be a text book case of displaced reality."

"Shhh," Elizabeth cut Lloyd off before he could finished, "I don't give a crap about his displaced reality, He kidnapped, drugged, toyed and raped eight girls," Her eyes shifted.

Lloyd looked confused, "It was seven," He kept focused.

"What?" Elizabeth turning on her chair to see Lloyd's expression, his focus on her, the fact she knew she must have said something wrong.

Lloyd knew something was wrong, "Seven girls, one survived, six were murdered." He now got to his feet, "Was he keeping all the bodies at a location?"

Elizabeth's got to her feet, "I need to get some water," leaving the room, she didn't want to listen to the details of this case, she was going to try her hardest to keep a level head, but it was hard to do that.

Walking into the break room, she took her cell phone out, dialling a number she kept calm listening to the ringing.

"Hello Graham D Fitzgerald, ready and waiting!" A smooth tone answered.

Elizabeth laughed for a second, "Graham, you know how annoying that is?" she rolled her eyes.

"Baby, you know you love it." Graham replied, he could tell in her tone that she was on edge, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," there was a long silence in the conversation, if she could see her friend; she'd know he'd be making a face at her answer. "Okay, I'm far from fine, I am running low. I was wondering if you could ask your, Doctor if he can write another prescription?"

"Damn Lizzie, the last one was meant to last you a month, you're not getting…"

"No I'm not getting addicted, something has come up" Elizabeth was chewing the inside of her cheek. "I just need to be calm, so can you get me it or not?" Elizabeth held onto the counter, her hand resting in her hair while she tied to keep a level head.

Graham was quiet, Elizabeth could hear the music of his paused video games, her hands starting to sweat as she brushed her palms against her jeans, her cell phone wedged between her shoulder and ear, the music seemed to get louder and louder the longer she waited. "Liz!" His voice snapped her out of her trance, "Is there a place I can meet you, I can get the drugs, bring them to you?"

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks, you're a life saver." Elizabeth swallowed a dry lump in her throat, "I really mean it, I'm not addicted, I just need them, just to clear my head."

"I know, I know, all you medical kids need something to take the edge off, but Liz, you're smarter than this."  
>Elizabeth laughed, "Trust me, I'm not, but thanks, I'll text you the meeting point, you give me a time." Hanging up the phone Elizabeth jumped turning to see Lloyd. "Jesus, lurk much?"<p>

Lloyd kept a serious face, "I need your help working through some things," He ignored the fact of over hearing a conversation. Lloyd knew a lot of things, mainly from the mistakes he'd made, but mostly when he looked into Elizabeth's eyes, seeing that she was hiding something, but something he didn't want to pull out of her. "So," he pointed to the door.

"Yeah," Elizabeth placed her phone into her pocket now, "I'll just need to get some air first." Her eyes going right to Julianne sitting with another laptop open, "You don't mind me stepping out for a bit?"

Julianne glanced from Lloyd to her sister, "Erm, no," her face looking confused, but it seemed her attention to Lloyd who appeared to be in deep thought as he sat at a desk going through a box of things.

* * *

><p>"I don't even know the point of this man!" Shea sounded frustrated, they had looked from Comic store, to places were people who we're meant to be friends with Derrick Florey were meant to be, but the more they looked the less they found.<p>

Erica kept watching Ray and Charlie from the back seat of the car, Shea was riding shotgun, but it seemed they had very little to do in this case. "You know, for five minutes, if you didn't complain about something, well." She stopped while looking across the street; "No way…" she opened the door quickly jumping out of the car.  
>"Erica!" Shea called after her, he kept looking to Charlie and Ray in the comic book store, "Damn you!" he slipped out of the car to rush after her.<br>No many people gave Erica credit for her abilities, but sick of people just saying she was the runner, yes she ran fast, but she knew when she found something, she caught it. She always remembered the mug shots; she couldn't really forget a face. "Hey," shouted as well as she could for someone running. "Hey!" again, but the burning of her lungs was making it harder. This was the first time someone outrunning her.

Derrick quickly jumped the fence, he pointed a gun to her, "Look, I don't want to shot you." He kept still on his side of the fence; he could see the man running behind the woman. "I'll shot you both!" he pointed the gun.

"What the…" Shea froze holding his hands up, he could see Derrick on the other side of the fence, "You," he looked serious. "We're going to get you." His tone was mocking.

"I'm the one with a weapon," Derrick glanced left and right, "I just want her back, it's all I want." His voice shaky, "You can't keep me from her." He kept watching Erica edging towards the fence.

Shea went to move, but the loud bang rang out, Erica's body went rigid for a few seconds. "Erica!" Shea shouted, he caught her, he watched as Derrick used the time to rush away. "Erica," Shea was panicked, but couldn't see any blood, his eyes looking for an entrance wound.

"Son of a bitch shot me with a Tranquilliser gun," Her voice fading, in her hand was the dart, she felt like she was floating, everything blurring as she felt the effects of the dart working over her.

Ray could only see Shea's back, holding Erica's body close to him, but she appeared still. "Daniels, what's happened?" quickly running the last few steps, but relaxed to see Erica's chest rising and falling in an even pattern.

"Derrick was here," Shea brushing Erica's hair from her face, something weird about how peaceful she looked, but then she was going to be out for a while.

Ray wasn't listening to Shea, he got to his knees holding his hand out to Erica's face, his hand embraced her cheek for a few seconds, "you, you are so stubborn," he growled, he knew she was going to be fine, but the thought of her really being shot. It sent a feeling through him, a feeling he never wanted to feel for Erica. "Where did he go?"

Shea shrugged, "He's completely crazy," his tone annoyed, it was only a tranquilliser gun, but it was still a weapon. "Kept going on about, us keeping him away from her, he just wants her." He now looked back to Erica. "I can only assume a 'she' is a victim that got away from him."  
>Ray got to his feet seeing Charlie, "Derrick's still on the loose, he's also got a tranquilliser gun." Exhaling looking at the wired fence, back to Shea. Ray moved closer to Erica picking her up, getting to his feet with her in his arms. "So far, he's lost the plot."<p>

* * *

><p>Elizabeth kept looking around the street, people were walking passed her. Sitting on the bench, her hands in her lap over her bag, few people would glanced to her face. It wasn't hard to see the urgency in her eyes, the fact she hated waiting on Graham. Picking her phone out of her bag, she paused putting in back. "Took your time." Getting up he hugged her lightly.<p>

"You're welcome," He sarcastically replied, "Why you go through so many?" he asked looking her over, "You're not selling these?" he appear serious, "If this comes back to me, my dad will kill me."

Elizabeth backed away, "Do I look like a dealer?" her hand held out, "I told you, I don't abuse them, I don't deal." Her eyes focused, but Graham could see the panic as she kept looking around herself. "Plus, you're the one who steal your father's prescription pad." Her tone was mocking.

"And if he found out I did this, he'll lose his licence and I'll lose my face." He pointed over his dark brown eyes, his dark skin framed by his tight curly hair, "This is what gets the ladies."

Elizabeth laughed, "Okay pimp man," her hand still stretched out, he placed the prescription in her hand, followed by a brown bottle of pills, "Thank you."

"I don't want to hear you needing more, for a least another two months," he pointed. "I mean it, these are seriously bad if you get addicted."

"I know," Elizabeth slipped them into her bag, quickly kissing his cheek. "You've been a good friend to me Graham."

"Are you even going to tell your family?" Graham's lighthearted tone had faded; it was replaced with a worried glance.

Elizabeth froze, she placed her hands into her pockets, the light breeze blew her hair back from her face. "No, it'll crush everyone, it's best it just stays a secret." Turning around to walk away.

"The medication can only push it away for so long," Graham called, "Lizzie, you can't handle this alone…"

Elizabeth didn't reply to him, her bag's strap over her shoulder, he hands deep into her pockets feeling herself ignoring her friend. She didn't love the things she kept to herself, but she wasn't ready to inflict onto the people she loved, no Julianne had come too far for this problem to crush her.

* * *

><p>Julianne glanced over Erica on the small sofa, her eyes still close. Feeling slightly worried Julianne walked back into the main office where everyone was talking over the events that happened. "Should we take her to a hospital?" Julianne's worried tone went ignored, she added exasperated "Hello! She was shot!" annoyed with the lack of caring.<p>

"If we take her to the hospital, they are just going to tell us, there is nothing they can do." Charlie answered, "She'll come to, be a little sick, but she'll live."

"Oh," Julianne went back to the comfort of her desk, placing her coffee cup down, her eyes looking over the laptop of Derrick, "This guy was good with his computer," ignoring the tense atmosphere. "I am working on getting past the locks, but I'll have to call the tech guys." Her voice dropped, an evening on the phone with a techno marshal was enough to make her want to pull her own hair out.

"I've been through the notebook in his cell," Lloyd got up, "He's very cryptic, but I am pretty sure he's talking about a girl," He pointed to Shea, "you said he mentioned a her, 'you can't keep me from her,' right?"

"Yes it's what he said," Shea glanced from the chair he was sitting on, his feet kicked up on the desk glancing over Elizabeth's screen saver. "He was a complete mess."

Lloyd snapped his fingers, "See, right there," He got excited, "He doesn't see his actions as wrong, these girls, he took them, only under the impression that they want him too," he stepped close to photos of the victims. "With each victim, he loses control, he loses the fantasy." He waved his hands dramatic, "In which he can't handle the rejection, he rather them be dead than not want him."

"Would you know who he'd be looking for?" Ray felt tense, not only worrying about Erica; he couldn't understand how this guy even got out. "Lloyd do you think he'll be referring to the last Victim?" He asked keeping still; he was resting against Julianne's desk. His eyes kept drifting to the break room where Erica was still passed out.

"Harriet Malcolm," Lloyd glanced over her photo, "I would assume, she got away from him, he feels like we are the ones keeping them apart." He nodded, "He'll be heading there."

Charlie clapped, "Right, we'll take a trip to her house," He exhaled, "Also we'll need to get some form of protection around her." Charlie picking his jacket up, the rest of the team following, Lloyd putting his jacket on, but Charlie held his hand out. "I need you here to keep working them books."

Lloyd slipped back out of his jacket feeling like he was being confined to the office, "I'll be on that boss," He playfully saluting watching everyone leaving. "I am hating this more and more." He muttered while glancing over the boxes of things he had to work through, plus Elizabeth still not back from her walk.

Julianne watched Lloyd reaching into boxes, her eyes glancing over the screen, the phone. Getting to her feet, carefully she ventured her way across the room to stand beside Lloyd. "I can order you something nice to eat," her eyes searching over his face, her smile soft.

Lloyd picking up a yearbook, his eyes catching the sight of Julianne, "Food," his tone light, his attention more on the yearbook. He opened it up quickly closing it, "I think we've found his snapping point." He now placed it back down on the table.

"What's wrong?" Julianne stepped closer to the table where Lloyd placed the yearbook. "I went to that high school."

"Your high school?" Lloyd turn his head to give Julianne his full attention, quickly picking the yearbook up again, he peered over the cover, the blue with the high school name written in silver, the photo on the front was a giant elephant.

Julianne peaking over Lloyd' shoulder to get a better view, "I've seen that yearbook before." Her eyes were studying the details.

"You told me you went to this high school, so it isn't a big surprise." Turning to face her again.

Julianne's hair bobbed from side to side as she shook her head in disagreement, "No, year of two thousand and seven," her finger reached out tapping the bold black shimmering font, "this is Elizabeth's year book."

* * *

><p>As always, review and make a Fangirl happy... *cute eyes*<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**  
><em>Hold you again<em>

Lloyd kept fixated on Julianne; he inhaled carefully before picking the yearbook up. "Elizabeth's yearbook?" He kept his tone serious, "Julianne, are you one hundred percent sure?"

Julianne bit her lip, she was hoping for something, anything to distract her from this conversation. "I really should be trying to break the passwords on the laptop." Quickly turning she tried to walk away.

Lloyd's hand caught her elbow, "Julianne, you know something." His tone was persistent. It was hard for him to be mad at her, but he was sure Julianne knew more than she was letting on.  
>Julianne's found it hard to keep eye contact with Lloyd, his fingers gripped on her arm, her heart starting to pound out of her chest. It made it impossible to focus on anything else. "You're hurting me…" Her voice slightly panicked. Why was Lloyd doing this to her? "Please I don't know anything." Julianne's eyes finally meeting Lloyd's, they started to glaze over. "Let me go. Lloyd please." Her voice pleaded with Lloyd in a low whisper.<p>

"Am I interrupting something?" Erica's face popped from the break room, she didn't look too bad, but she felt like a truck hit her head.

Lloyd's grip loosen enough for Julianne to pull her arm away, she used this time to rush back to the safety of her desk. "Are you feeling okay?" Lloyd asked to distract Erica from what she walked in on.

Erica attention moved from Lloyd to Julianne, "Was he hurting you?" Her voice dark, the look in her eyes was the same dark glare Lloyd remembered from when she punched him before.

Julianne felt on the spot, she couldn't stand the confrontation of the situation, her inability to speak when this nervous. Quickly shaking her head, "No, he was…"

"I was asking about Elizabeth." Lloyd cut in; he lifted the yearbook for Erica to see. With a quick motion the book was tossed in Erica's direction.

Catching the yearbook, Erica looked puzzled; the buzzing in her head was still making it hard to really focus. Opening the yearbook to the first page, she pause, "What the hell," staring at the page, it was writing, but in blood, flipping to the next page, she blinked a few times, "Homecoming Slut, Homecoming Asshole." Reading out, then her attention went to the victim photos, back to the book, "Rebecca Black," her voice rough, "She's on this page."

"She wasn't the Homecoming slu…" Julianne cleared her throat, "Queen." She exhaled, the tension that was between Lloyd and herself was gone.

Erica sighed her eyes turned to Julianne, her finger pointed on the page next to the king and queen photos. "No, the candidates." Pressing her finger on the photo, it was the only one not ruined, it had a little heart under her name.

Lloyd stepped over, his eyes scanning the page, "Password," He was talking to himself, snapping his fingers to get Julianne's attention. "I think I might have an idea." Taking the yearbook from Erica, he rushed to Julianne's desk.

Julianne hesitant for a moment, "What's this idea?" Her eyes avoiding his face, she knew he wasn't going to hurt her. But it was hard to be sure what was going on.

Licking his finger, Lloyd now glanced to the year book, "Victims all had one thing in common," He slammed the yearbook down, inhaled a deep breathe. It was like the book was some big monster, he'd seen some sick things in his time, but this was bad. "Each girl, Filmort High, class of two thousand and seven." He side glanced to Julianne.

Erica making her way over to Julianne's desk, she kept looking over Julianne's shoulder to the laptop. It was still on the password page, not being able to get past. "So, your point?"

Lloyd rolled his eyes, "Well, password, it's got to be something relevant to the girls, everything, something." He paused, "A way for him to remember, but no one to expect." He glanced to Julianne, "Initials, place, a person…"

"So you're saying, in there we can find the password for there?" Erica didn't get it, but wasn't going to be confused over this.

Julianne's eyes going from Lloyd to Erica, "We've got a computer tech, he'll be able to get the files…"

"Or, he'll trip a system to delete the files if the password path is corrupted." Lloyd had no idea what he meant, but it sounded cool in his head, so he kept watching the two women.

Julianne inhaled, "Well, we've got five attempts," Her voice cool, her fingers playing over the keyboard. "We see that little heart, maybe find others?"

Lloyd clicked, "Yes, idea!" He brushed a hand over Julianne's shoulder, he looked to Erica, "you alright?"

"I," Her hand up, "I think this stuff is making me feel sick," she wondered to the rest room quickly.  
>Lloyd flicked through the book, "Katie Shepherd," the second victim, he the noticed the little heart. "Julianne, I think I have found the connection."<p>

"What?" Julianne shifted her gaze from the screen, to Lloyd's face, finally to the yearbook.

"Rebecca, page two, Katie page seven." He shook his head, "This is just, if he intentionally went out for these girls, he marked them." Lloyd's eyes slowly studying Julianne's face.

"I might know the password," Her eyes going over the yearbook, "May I?" She asked softly feeling Lloyd hesitant to hand her the book.  
>"Sure." Lloyd let go as Julianne pulled it towards her, "Going to share this information?"<p>

"I was thinking, password, yearbook," Julianne exhaled, she wasn't that sure her idea would be right, but she kept looking, "I'll just try."

Lloyd stood back while Julianne licked her finger, started on the first page, typed the number, then went through the yearbook finding each victim, after typing in the page Harriet was the last one, she entered the password. The flash of incorrect password snapped onto the screen. "It was a good try." Lloyd placed a hand on Julianne's shoulder, rubbing it lightly watching her eyes slowly finding his face. "Sorry…"

Lloyd went to take his hand away, but shocked when Julianne's hand carefully covered his own squeezing it. "It's okay." A small smile played over her lips. "I'm really hungry." She glanced over the clock, "How about I get us something to eat?"

"That sounds good," Lloyd kept looking over Julianne's face, "Should I ask Erica?" He whispered slowly, his face pulling closer to Julianne's.

Julianne felt caught off guard, Lloyd's eyes so near her own; it was like the breath was being pulled from her lungs. "I don't know…" Her eyes were searching his. Julianne was keeping hold of her breath.

Lloyd's lips inches from Julianne's, the phone started to ring, Lloyd jumped. His forehead smacking into Julianne's as her hand shot up touching where hit. "Ow," She then picked the phone up, "U.S Marshal task force, how can I help?" Breathless, Julianne kept touching her temple throbbing.

Lloyd turned looking to Erica standing in the doorframe; with a smirk she kept watching him. "Smooth moves…" She mouthed while watching him picking up a scrap piece of paper, roll it into a ball, then threw it at her. Erica dodged while still laughing. "Julianne, food would be awesome around now."

"You feeling better?" Julianne asked putting the phone down.

Erica nodded, "Yeah, I found some aspirin, took them." Her hand waved, "I feel so much better." Walking into office, she glanced to Lloyd still looking awkward. "Did I miss anything?"

"We thought we had an idea about the password," Lloyd finally said, his attention to Julianne putting her coat on.

"I'm getting dinner," She exhaled, "I'm going to try and get something everyone wants."

"Just remember, I don't eat anything that had a face," Erica smiled, her attention still on Lloyd.

Julianne swallowed a dry lump in her throat, looking from Erica to Lloyd, "No face," Turning to Lloyd, "Anything nice, Shea wants ribs and Ray wants pasta…" Rubbing her temple. "I won't be too long." Walking towards the elevator.

The room silent, the only sound was of the elevator going down. Lloyd still by Julianne's desk, Erica was leaning against Elizabeth's desk watching him. "Any other idea for password?" Erica ignoring the way Lloyd was appearing.

"Well Julianne wrote page numbers," Lloyd shrugged his shoulder, "But it didn't work…" He now pulled the chair out, his eyes going over the yearbook again, flicking randomly through the pages.

* * *

><p>Shea kept being Ray and Charlie; they had gotten to the Malcolm's house, but Charlie stared at Shea. "Right, we'll need to be very careful." turning back to the door knocking. "Harriet has been through a lot."<p>

"I think we know what you're getting at," Ray rocked on the balls of his feet, he kept watching the door. "We need to know Florey's next move." He attention went to the opening front door.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A worn out looking woman had opened the door cautiously, her hand holding onto the doorframe. She studied over Ray and Charlie with a worried expression.

Charlie held his badge up, "I'm with the U.S Marshals," he put his badge down, "We're here about Derrick Florey, he's escaped from…"

"Oh god," The woman opened the door wider, "Please come in." Her voice had calmed, but Ray could see there was something behind her calm tone.

Mrs Malcolm walked them through the hall to living room, Shea straggling behind looking to the walls. Each piece of space was photos of a girl growing up, her dark skin, she was a perfect blend of African American and Caucasian.

Ray glancing over Mrs Malcolm, "I know this topic maybe unsettling," Pulling his hands out of his pockets, he exhaled looking around. "Is there a chance we can talk to Harriet?"

Mrs Malcolm sighed, "Sit down please," her hand held out to the sofa. She waited for Charlie and Ray to both sit, she walked over to her fireplace, she brushed her hand over a photo of Harriet. "Two weeks ago," Her eyes watering. "I wish I could say I didn't see it coming, but since what that monster did to her." Mrs Malcolm brushed her eyes. "Harriet, she killed herself."

"I am sorry," Charlie glanced to the photo of Harriet, how did they not know this information, getting to his feet, "Do you think Florey is aware of this?"

"He is," Mrs Malcolm's face changed from upset, to anger. "My Husband wrote a eulogy in our local paper," Her fist clenched by her side. "A few days after the funeral, we got this." Mrs Malcolm took an envelope from the mantelpiece, "He said he was sorry for my lose." Her laugh was dark, "How can he be sorry? He broke my only child." Her hand reached for face.

Ray getting to his feet now, he handed her a tissue from the coffee table. "We'll be leaving, but if there is anything you can do."

"Charlie, Ray you've gotta come see this," Shea stuck his head into the living room, "This is weird." He waved his hand to usher them to follow him back into the hall.

When Charlie walked in the hallway again, he didn't know what Shea was on about. "Okay what am I looking for?" He sounded impatient, but Shea was pointing to a photo on the wall.

Mrs Malcolm behind Ray was watching Shea point out a photo; she carefully pushed passed Charlie, reaching for her glasses putting them on. "That's Harriet with her best friend."

Charlie paying closer attention to the photo, his eyes wide, "Ray."

"I know, who it is." Ray glanced over the photo of a summer day; it was Harriet in a bathing suit, with her arm around a girl with medium length blonde hair, her smile big. "Liz…"  
>Charlie turning to look at Mrs Malcolm, "How long were they friends?"<p>

Mrs Malcolm was confused, but she shrugged it off, "Since middle school." Mrs Malcolm glanced over the photo again. "They were inseparable until the summer Derrick was arrested. Liz just stopped coming over, it was like her and Harriet were strangers."

Charlie nodded, "Do you think it was the kidnapping of Harriet that made Liz stop coming over?" He tried to keep calm.  
>Mrs Malcolm bit her lip, her eyes searching the photo, "No, Elizabeth stopped talking to most of her friends that summer, before Harriet even went missing." Her voice was haunting.<p>

* * *

><p>Elizabeth kept still on the bench; she had watched the sun setting. Feeling at home in the small park. When she was in high school, when things were too much. She'd come here listen to her ipod and just let everything melt away. How did things get so complicated in a few years?<br>Elizabeth picked up the bottle of vodka, taking a long sip; she placed the bottle back down beside her on the bench. Going over the summer, the feeling of being isolated by her fears.

Feeling a vibration coming from her pocket, Elizabeth glanced over a picture of Julianne, incoming call. Elizabeth watched it ring, finally going to voice mail. She'd missed so many calls from Julianne, but she wasn't in the mood.

"Sorry Sis, not tonight…" Elizabeth chucked, picking the vodka up again finishing it off.  
>Getting to her feet, Elizabeth swayed, grabbing a tree by the bench to catch herself; she reached into her purse, first taking two pills, finally her earbuds. Placing them in her ears she turned up her music, she placed her phone carefully into her pocket again.<p>

Feeling confident Elizabeth started to dance, it wasn't much of a dance, but swaying from side to side. Closing her eyes she allowed the song to take over her senses, it was soft, Elizabeth loved letting the music control her. The pills she'd taken slowly taking effect so Elizabeth could be calm.

Tripping over, Elizabeth hit the floor; a smash caught her attention as her eyes snapped open. The vodka bottle was in pieces on the ground. Reaching out, Elizabeth picked up a dart.

Elizabeth could feel her pulse quicken, the music still playing loud making it hard for her to think. Slowly getting back to her feet, Elizabeth grabbed the bench to steady herself again, and then she felt it. It was like something poked her hard in the side.

"Ouch!" Elizabeth reached around, the vodka made everything woozy, pulling her hand back, she glanced to the dart like the one that smashed the bottle in her hand. "What the?" Elizabeth tried again to steady herself, everything was moving. She knew she was standing still, she pulled her earbuds out, but everything was feeling heavy. Her arms, her legs not supporting her weight Elizabeth fell to the ground again trying to catch herself, but she failed falling in a heap on the floor.

Derrick slowly walked out of the shadows, he kept smiling at Elizabeth, he brushed her hair from her face, "Hey, hey…" He whispered softly.

Elizabeth couldn't make out his face, but she couldn't move, everything was spinning, "What have you done to me?" Her voice was echoing inside her head, her eyes trying to focus on one, but seeing so many Derrick's she tried to push him away. "Let me go…" Her hands pushing, but so weak they were just pressing against his broad chest.

Derrick sighed, "Lizzie," He kept smiling, "I found you, after all this time, I finally get to be with you again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Right, I am going to be a bore, but I am going to be making the next chapter very dramatic, but being such, I am going to try and take my time, plus I need to calm down on the buzz I get from updating.

* * *

><p> <p>


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen  
><strong>_Against the clock_

Lloyd was studying over the yearbook; he flicked through pages feeling strange. He's been used to seeing weird things, but everything in the yearbook made him not want to be in Derrick's mind. "No…" Lloyd laughed while he glanced over the corner of the front page.

"No what?" Erica made her way from the sofa to Lloyd, resting a hand on the table.

Lloyd turned to Erica, then back to the yearbook, "I thought he wasn't so smart, oh but he's really smart," Point to the page, "Password." He laughed, "Who would have thought."

"Password," Erica peeked over his shoulder, "You sure that's the password?" One hand on her waist,

"One way to find out," Lloyd flexed his fingers, he wasn't much when it came to computers, he was more of a book kinda guy. Tapping the keys quickly, while looking to the little sequence of numbers in the small corner of the front page.

Erica kept watching, her eyes wide, "No way!" She laughed, "No fricken way." Her hands pressed on Lloyd's shoulders taking a closer look at the screen.

Keeping still, Lloyd eyes slowly moved from Erica's hands squeezing him to her eyes. He could feel her warm breath on the side of his face, "What are you doing Erica?" He sounded worried, her hands rubbing down his arms; it was an awkward moment of him not knowing how to take this kind of attention.

"Do you know, you have really firm arms…" Her voice soft, "Just really," her voice trailed off, "Have you thought about? You know."

Lloyd's eyes wide, "Erica, as much as this moment has occurred in my mind as idle fantasies," He watched her, "I don't think this is," he paused as her other hand moved to the front of his shirt, "Really an appropriate time…."

"Why don't we go, to the sofa, in the break room," Erica smiled, "But I think you know what I mean," Her hands brushing down his chest now, "Come on…"  
>Lloyd quickly jumped up, "Erica no!" His eyes focused, he glanced over her face before looking to her eyes. "You're high…."<p>

"I am not high!" Erica pointed to Lloyd, "Why, why would you say that?" her head tilted to one side while carefully moving closer, "You know? You know?" Her finger pointed more.

Lloyd nodded, "Yes, you are very much high right now," he stepped closer to Erica, he could tell from her eyes, her face soft. For once her features weren't so hard.

"How can I be high?" Her voice calm, "Huh, Lloyd, how?" Stepping closer to him again, "I only took an aspirin from Elizabeth's desk…" Her hands brushing into his hair, "Soft…"

Lloyd stepped back again knocking into the desk, he didn't like this attention from her, "Look at me," He spoke calm as he could, "Really Erica, it's me, Lloyd, Lloyd Lowery."

He exhaled quickly, "When was the last time you found a guy like me attractive?" He asked trying to stop her from touching him, it was enough that they still have an escaped con to find, but having this kind of attention from Erica was making him nervous.

"What's going on in here?" Charlie broke the silence, his attention going from Erica to Lloyd, "Where is Julianne?" sounding more wound up about this case.

Lloyd cleared his throat, "We, I," eyes going from Charlie to Ray and back again, "Julianne went to get something to eat…" He reached his hands into his hair, he lightly tugged at his ears for a second, "The password, I found out the password!" He used this time to move further from Erica.

"Julianne's gone out for food, with Liz right?" Ray kept tense, the entire drive back he wanted to know the connection. Being a part of Julianne's life, he took on the role of big brother, so he felt like an older brother to Elizabeth too.

Lloyd glanced over to Erica, she had now moved over to Ray, her hands brushing from her waist to her hips, "Nope, Liz has been gone for a long time…" Her voice trailed off, her eyes kept looking over Ray, moving carefully around him, "she's not been here for a while."

Shea sucked on his bottom lip for a moment, "Yo, Erica," He caught her attention, Shea glanced over her face, "What the hell is up with you?"

"Erica, are you okay?" Charlie not sure what was going on, but he wasn't a complete idiot either.

Lloyd exhaled, "I think she might of taken ecstasy instead of pain killers," he nodded, "something in Elizabeth's desk."

"Ecstasy?" Ray and Charlie chimed at the same time, Ray slowly looking down to Erica; he just noticed her hands running up his arm. "Erica, I think you need to step off a little," carefully pushing her away, "Lloyd I want you on that Laptop, find everything you can."

"Yeah, I was going to," Lloyd turned to the desk, away from Erica, "Are we completely ignoring the…?" He pointed out, Erica still standing by Ray, "Cos she's really freaking me out."

"Lowery I want you on that laptop, I want you to find this sick bastard, and I'll deal with Erica," Ray was pointing, his face was mean, he really wasn't handling this well, "Okay?"

"Wow, you know, when you get all," Erica exhaled a sigh, her eyes watching Ray's face, "You know you look so sexy…" biting her lip she kept watching Ray.

Shea shifting his weight from one foot to another, "Yeah, she's totally tripping," He nodded, he wasn't sure how to take this side of Erica. "Tripping."

"Erica, you're with me. Lloyd just do your god damn job!" Ray snapped, he took Erica by her arm now pulling her away from the others; this case was really pissing him off.

* * *

><p>Her head felt three times as heavy as it should be, her eyes sore, most of all, her hands tight. Fighting the need to open her eyes, Elizabeth wiggled her fingers, slowly coming to, fighting against the light, her body felt tense, but most of all, she had no clue what had happened to her.<p>

"Be careful," A sweet voice spoke to her, Elizabeth didn't want to open her eyes now, she knew Derrick's tone, she remembered it too well.

Elizabeth kept her eyes shut tight, she tried to move her feet, but she couldn't move them either. She knew she wasn't going anywhere. "No, no." Her voice weak, she felt everything was pushing on her, a hand brushing into her hair.

Derrick kept stroking her hair, "Lizzie," he whispered softy into her ear, "It's me, why are you doing this?"

"Maybe you shot me with a dart gun, you've tied me down," Elizabeth exhaled, "Might ring a bell or two." Elizabeth snapped while trying to move some more.

Derrick's hand letting go of Elizabeth's hair, he moved back slowly, "Why are you doing this?" He waved his hands, "Lizzie, you need to calm down." His tone soft, watching Elizabeth struggling against the ropes, he felt panic rushed through him while stepping from one foot to another. "We need a plan Lizzie, we need a plan to get to Mexico…"  
>Elizabeth felt her pocket vibrate, she knew it was on silence, so while Derrick was pacing, she awkwardly moved her thigh to her elbow hoping to press the answer button, "Mexico?" Elizabeth repeated, keeping still now, there was no point in fighting.<p>

Derrick nodded, "Yes, Mexico, we'll get a bar, I can serve drinks, you can sing, you still love to sing and dance?" He smiled.

Elizabeth inhaled, for a moment she needed a plan of her own, she didn't want to argue with him. Point one, don't make him angry, with point two, earn his trust and get untied. "Sing," Elizabeth smiled, it was hard to make it look real. "I sing, yes." Her voice was cracking.

"You always sounded," Derrick clapped his hands, "Oh you sounded so beautiful," He stepped closer to Elizabeth brushing her hair again, "We need to wait for the heat to die down," He nodded, "We'll wait until them people who were holding you from me, to go away."

"What people Derrick?" Elizabeth tried to sit up, but the ropes around her ankles and wrists were making it near impossible to get comfortable.

"What's that?" Derrick snapped, he heard a voice, it was small, but enough for him to hear, "What have you got there?" He reached for Elizabeth's pocket.  
>Elizabeth fought it, but was unable to stop him, in his hands Derrick was holding her cell phone, "You shouldn't have done that Lizzie…" His voice was seriously tense.<p>

* * *

><p>"Please tell me you've found something!" Shea sat in a chair beside Lloyd, it had been ten minutes, only ten minutes and Shea was already on his case.<br>"Why is everyone so anxious?" Lloyd turned to Shea, he wasn't one for speaking up against him, but Lloyd knew something was off.

Shea kept quiet for a while, rubbing his hand under his nose, he quickly scanned the area; Charlie was in his office on the phone, Ray in the interrogation room with Erica. "Look, what I am about to say, if anyone ask, I never said anything."

"Right," Lloyd leaned in closer, he wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew something wasn't right either. "Lay it on my brother…"

"Don't," Shea waved his hand, "Just listen," He exhaled, "At the Malcolm's place, we found out Harriet comment suicide two weeks ago."  
>"Well, with the capture and ordeal…"<p>

"Lloyd, I don't really," Shea rolled his eyes from Lloyd cutting him off, it pissed him off sometimes how Lloyd would try and put himself into a teaching position, when Shea didn't really care. "Anyway, Derrick wrote the family a letter, saying sorry, trying to convince them he'll make it up to them," Shea laughed darkly, "Like that's going to work."  
>"So why is everyone uptight?" Lloyd carefully turned back to the laptop; he wanted to look busy, even if he wasn't even sure what he was looking for.<p>

Shea leaned closer again, "Well I found a picture of Liz, with Harriet in the house."

"A picture of Liz, as in Elizabeth, as in Julianne's little sister?" Lloyd asked, he was suddenly getting a clue into why everything got intense about the laptop.

Nodding Shea inhaled sharp, "Well Charlie got to asking about Liz and her relation to Harriet, they were like real close friends," he paused, "Until she went missing for five days, shows up and stops talking to everyone she knows."

Lloyd froze for a second, "Wait, Elizabeth went missing?" He felt really off his game.

Shea gave a quick smug nod, "Yup, five days, her mom was freaking out, then she comes home, out of the blue. Just like nothing happened."

Lloyd pursed his lips, he kept thinking, "You know it all makes sense now," He turned back to Shea, "She's irrational, protective, plus I am assuming the drinking and drug use." Lloyd snapped his hands, "This afternoon, the mention of eight victims," Lloyd's voice low, he didn't want to attract too much attention, grabbing the year book he knew what to look for, and in a matter of second he found it. "Elizabeth Simms," Lloyd glanced over the picture of Elizabeth, her hair was much shorter than it was now, just brushing her shoulders, it was the same shade of blonde as Julianne's. Lloyd and Shea both looking over the picture, like the others with a small heart.

"Life is not about the destination, but the journey." Shea read Elizabeth's senior quote out loud, "Performing arts, debate," Shea glanced over the photo again, "She seemed to be the high school everything."

"Ambition, to be a world class doctor, or if all else fails a starving artist." Lloyd kept looking over a photo of a girl he knew, but didn't seem to understand until now.

Shea kept still, "So, the laptop?" he asked, but feeling like he really didn't want to know what kind of things were kept on it.

"Laptop," Lloyd flexed his fingers, for a moment he was trying to find something, but everything was neat, nothing much in the photo files except pictures of a bedroom, comic book strips.

Shea watched, "Seriously Lowery!" He pushed Lloyd out of the way of the laptop, "For someone who's got an IQ of two hundred."

"And Ten…" Lloyd cut on.

Shea's eyes narrowed, "You really don't know how people hide things on their computer," he finished off while quickly finding a hidden folder in a location on the laptop. "You really are not that computer smart."

"I prefer to seek my information via books and the world, I don't spend so much time on a computer that isn't necessary." He exhaled, "So what have we got?"

Shea slowly pushed himself away from the laptop, "I don't want to see."

"See what?" Lloyd turned to the screen, in the file were photos, video files, the thumbnails didn't give a good impression, but glancing around Lloyd saw one jump out at him. It was a schoolyard, a stage. "This one shouldn't be bad."

Lloyd clicked play, as the video popped onto the screen, Shea glanced over, it was a bunch of kids singing and dancing what seemed a musical number, "I honestly don't get it."

"It's RENT," Lloyd met Shea's confused stare, "It's a musical," Lloyd shook his head, "Yes, I am aware of musicals," he finished while looking to the song.

On the screen it was the song La Vie Boheme, Lloyd and Shea watching it carefully, "well there is Liz, who's…" Shea trailed off, "I think I want to watch this musical." He smirked to the two girls kissing on the stage.

"Why are you two staring at my sister's performing arts video?" Julianne's small voice behind Shea and Lloyd made them both jump. She was holding bags of food in both hands, Lloyd quickly turning the video off, his eyes meeting Julianne's, while Shea was pretending to glance anywhere expect Julianne's face.

"Well, it's, this is," Lloyd couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't upset Julianne, her eyes big, it was like looking at Bambi after the hunters killed it's mother.

Shea cleared his throat, "we're thinking she's involved with Derrick Florey." He said it so quick, Lloyd was shocked, he didn't think just blurted it out.

Julianne kept still, looking from Shea back to Lloyd and back again, her eyes kept getting bigger, to the point where she look on the brink of crying. "No," Her head shook, placing the bags of food on a spear desk, "No, Liz has nothing to do, she can't, she doesn't," Her face kept avoiding Lloyd and Shea, "It's a coincidence…" She now started to walk away.

"Why didn't you tell us that Elizabeth was missing for five days around the times of the disappearances four years ago?" Lloyd said sharp, he watched as Julianne slowly turned to face him, "The fact she's been abusing not only prescribed narcotics and alcohol as well as illegal drugs in this office."

Julianne had never felt so lost, she glanced from Charlie's office, she couldn't find Ray anywhere, but most of all, she hated the way Lloyd was staring at her. She knew he was judging her actions, summing her up. "She's," Her voice felt painful in her throat, her eyes welling up, she didn't want to think about it, she read up on Derrick Florey for the case, she knew what he did, how he did it, she didn't want to picture her sister in that way, "She's Liz, she says she's popping to a friends, I don't see her for a whole week, she goes out for a walk, she'll go away for a while longer." Julianne brushed a falling tear from her eye, her head still shaking, "She's ignoring my calls, it's her being mad at me being too nosy." Now Julianne couldn't stop it, the tears freely falling down her cheeks. "Lloyd please, just say this isn't happening." Her eyes focused on him, "please…"

Quickly Lloyd closed the gap between them, the one thing he never wanted to do was make her cry, he was worried, but he felt bad for speaking his mind. "Julianne, how long has Elizabeth been ignoring your calls?" he brushed a hand down her back, trying all he could to calm her.

Shea sitting at the desk watching, he didn't think this was going well at all, more the point that Elizabeth was now missing, it was making this case worse.

"What's going on in here?" Ray snapped walking from the interrogation room, Erica slowly behind him, her eyes focused from Lloyd to Julianne.

Lloyd exhaled, "Well, Elizabeth isn't taking any calls."

"But she's like that, she," Julianne watched Ray, her eyes pleading with him, her hands shaking by her side. For once she just wanted to not be on the spot.

Ray stepped closer to Julianne, he'd not seen her this worked up since the day she was kicked out of the academy, her eyes puffy, her skin pale, Ray didn't know how to say the things he wanted to say without upsetting her more. "Why didn't you tell me about Liz going missing?"

Julianne's lip quivered, she knew it was too much, "I didn't think, she was gone, she came home." Julianne exhaled, "She said she was, was at a party, that she lost track of time, so my mom believed her," Julianne watching everyone watching her, "I didn't."

Shea who'd gone back to looking at the laptop, "What the hell is Stockholm Syndrome?"

Lloyd's ears pricked up, with one arm still around Julianne, it was like a light bulb going off in his mind. "What do you mean?" He asked Shea a little too promptly.

Shea pointed to the screen, "He's got a whole file dedicated to it," He turned his attention to Lloyd, he knew that he'd must of found something good, if Lloyd's face was lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"I think I know what he was planning on doing," Lloyd glanced over to Julianne, "Stockholm Syndrome, it's when someone is kidnapped for so long, they start to show compassion towards their captor." Lloyd exhaled, "I am thinking, if he's looked up on it, he's possibly thinking by kidnapping the girls, slowly giving them treats, small acts of kindness, they'll stay with him." He glanced to the photos of the girls, he looked over each one. "He started off, not so sure," He pointed to Rebecca the first victim, "But with each new victim he gets a little smarter, knowing he'll have to be more careful." He paused at Harriet, "He let her go as a test, he was testing her," turning to look at everyone, "She turned him in, she failed the test."

"But what about Elizabeth, how is she involved?" Charlie who'd overheard the whole thing, "According to Mrs Malcolm, she went missing before Harriet."

Lloyd inhaled placing his hand in front of his lips thinking it over, "Stockholm Syndrome," Lloyd pointed out, "She was tested, he let her go, but instead of coming back, she just hid, hid and prayed he'd not find her…" He stepped away from Julianne, "When she didn't returned, he simply moved to the next victim, Harriet Malcolm!"

"Really Lloyd?" Erica spoke up, "you really think that Liz had compassion for the guy who held her against her will for five days?" For a second she felt woozy, holding onto the doorframe, "She didn't tell anyone, because it's the best way to lie to yourself."

"And what would you know of that?" Lloyd kept serious, it seemed the effects of the Ecstasy were wearing off.

Erica felt everyone watching her now, "Because I know what it's like to deny something, because I don't want to remember it." Her eyes meeting Ray's for a second she could feel his stare, "I think we need to find him sooner rather than later."

"WE can trace her cell phone," Julianne spoke up, "If her phone is still on, we'll be able to trace her, if I make a call," Her voice weak, but she needed to find a way to find her sister. "It's a long shot, but hopefully it'll work."

Lloyd watched as Julianne stepped away from him, getting to her desk, Shea was still sitting in her chair. He got up quickly letting her sit down. Julianne felt her hands shaking, picking up the phone, she felt all eyes were on her, but this was a very long shot, part of Julianne was hoping Elizabeth was fine, just ignoring her calls like she normally did in a bad mood. Listening to the ringing, it kept ringing louder. For a second there was silence, but Julianne knew it weren't voice mail, the ruffling sound, then breathing. "Mexico." Elizabeth's voice was in her ear.

"I got something," Julianne put the phone to loudspeaker.

""Yes, Mexico, we'll get a bar, I can serve drinks, you can sing, you still love to sing and dance?" Derrick's reply muffled from the fact the phone was in Elizabeth's pocket.

Julianne inhaled, she didn't like this, but knew for another few seconds her phone will be traceable. "That's a girl!" Lloyd said over the conversation they were all reluctant to hear. "She's keeping a level head, the more she keeps him…" Lloyd went quiet.  
>"What's that?" The tone of Derrick's voice changed dramatically, "What have you got there?" The sound of a struggle followed, Julianne could feel her stomach knotting up, her throat going tight, "You shouldn't have done that Lizzie…" His voice was seriously tense.<p>

Charlie looked from Ray to Julianne again, "I'll get on the phone, and I'll find the location of Elizabeth's cell phone!" Reaching over to Touch Julianne's shoulder, "We'll find her," His tone both filled with authority and compassion towards Julianne, "We will find her." He now went to his office.

Lloyd could only see how white Julianne's face was, everything she'd been denying for so long was being flooded into her mind, she couldn't think before bringing her hands to her face in horror.


	16. Chapter 16

Well I want say another big Thank you to Spitfire47... You are just a wonderful and amazing Beta reader, you've help me so much with my writing. I am bless to have found you.  
>Also, this will be a chapter sent out to all my JulianneLloyd Shippers... Keeping the OTP alive!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter sixteen<strong>

_Who remains_

Elizabeth kept perfectly still, her wrist stung, she could feel Derrick hugging her, his hand playing into her hair and his face nuzzling her shoulder. Part of Elizabeth wanted to die, inside she felt numb, and outside she looked dead. "You know you shouldn't of made me mad," He whispered softly, "Lizzie, I don't want to hurt you, but you know you can't be calling people when you're with me." He kept talking to her, but she wasn't listening, he could tell from her eyes. "Elizabeth!" Derrick finally snapped.

She stared at him, but she feels sick, she wanted to be sick, but held it in. "I'm sorry," Her words a whispered, her eyes focused on his, "Please let me go…" Finally a tear rolled down her cheek.  
>Derrick caught the tear, his finger burned her face, she hated him this close, hated his touch. Derrick didn't understand, but Elizabeth wanted it to be over. "Lizzie, Liz," He spoke sweetly to her, his fingers twirling her hair, "Why do you want to leave me?" He sounded so upset, he moved his hand deeper into her hair, "Why don't you want to stay with me?"<p>

Elizabeth swallowed a dry lump in her throat, her eyes closed for a second thinking over everything, and then she felt a tug on her hair. Not stopping herself from letting out her scream of pain. "I want to go home!" She shouted out loudly.

"Home," Derrick loosened his grip, "Home, is that where that man is?" His voice darker, he kept watching Elizabeth, "While I was in prison, you were cheating on me, with that man on the phone!" He pulled her hair again, he listened to her whimpering, "Don't lie to me Elizabeth," He hissed into her ear, "You know what happens when you lie…"

Elizabeth winched at the pain, "Derrick," Her words rough, her throat was killing her as her eyes slowly looked over his face, "I promise, I promise, I am not with that man, I work with him, we work together. That is it!"

Derrick let go, he brushed her hair flat, but most of Elizabeth's hair was fluffed up, her face puffy from tears, he went back to stroking her hair and face softly, "Well, I hope that you are telling the truth," He leant in kissing her, "But I need to start making plans for us to go Mexico, so I need you to be calm, stay here." He moved off the bed he'd tied Elizabeth to now, he straightened himself out, then leant down to kiss her again. "Be good." Now placing a piece of duck tape over her mouth, "Be nice and quiet."

* * *

><p>For the first time since the phone call, Julianne was alone; she'd never really spent time in the interrogation room, well not alone feeling the way she felt. Closing the blinds she went to sit down, but sitting down felt wrong, standing up felt wrong. Everything felt wrong, and most of all she felt was complete hopelessness.<p>

Deep down she knew it wasn't her fault; she couldn't stop the guilt, but it wasn't going to change the facts. She wanted to be alone, she was sick of Shea and Erica's faces looking sorry for her, she hated Ray hovering around her like she was a china doll ready to break into a million pieces, but most of all, Lloyd. Lloyd didn't hover, but sat looking for more things on the laptop; Julianne didn't want Lloyd to see her sister that way. Like the victims of cases before this one, like she was something to be dissected and studied intensely.

Feeling her frustration building, Julianne kicked the table; it budged a little, but made a loud squeak while she screamed in anger. "Fuck!" Julianne let the curse word out; she wasn't much for swearing as she fell onto the chair running her hands over her face.

The soft knock caught her off guard trying to neaten herself standing up again; she glanced to Lloyd poking his head inside the room, "Are you alright?" He spoke carefully, his face worried, Julianne still looked like death.

"Seriously Lloyd," Julianne replied rubbing her eyes quickly, "Did you really just ask me if I'm alright?"

"Well, I can clearly see you're not alright, I was." Lloyd stopped talking stepping into the room closing the door behind him. "Julianne, you want to talk about it?"

"No," Julianne replied rapidly, "I don't want to talk about, I don't want to even think about it!" Her voice raised, "I am far from alright, and I need them stupid idiots at the Marshals to have a location."

Lloyd kept still, watching as Julianne paced before him, with each back and forth motion her face got redder, he'd never seen her this worked up, taking a brave move he stopped her momentum by holding her still. "Julianne, Charlie and Ray are doing everything they can."

"Well it's not enough Lloyd!" Julianne spat out, "It's not enough, she's my sister, and they are not doing enough!" Her eyes were welling up again. "Lloyd, she's my little sister," She bit her lip hard, "When I was eight, every weekend she'd jump into my bed with me, and tell me all about her dreams. She made me eat her make believe food, and we'd go to the park and feed the ducks, even if I was scared of ducks, she was there with me, holding my hand." Julianne brushed her hand under her eyes, "Lloyd, she was there when I had my nervous break down, she missed three weeks of classes to just lay in bed with me, and just be there." Her head bowed, her eyes staring at her feet feeling the tears fall, "When something was wrong, she was always there, I never had to say anything, she was just there." Her hands fell loose from Lloyd's grip, "And I never knew this about her, I wasn't there to protect her like I..."

Lloyd now pulled her face up, his eyes looking deep into honey brown, "You couldn't of known," He whispered softly, "Elizabeth, she hid it not just from you, but herself."

"But I should of known Lloyd, I should have said something!" Her voice breaking up, her tears rolling down her cheeks.

Lloyd brought a hand up to her face, he lightly brushed his thumb collecting a stream of tears, "Jules," He spoke, "I know you're upset, but when we find Elizabeth and we will," He rested his forehead against hers, "You'll be able to be there for her, like she's been there for you." He watched her eyes, the tears slowing down, "I promise, you will be able to be there."

Julianne blinked the last tears away, feeling her heart starting to race inside her chest, she wondered if Lloyd could hear it, his hands cupping her cheeks, she could feel her breath catch in her throat, his eyes intense, feeling his breath warm on her lips, in instinct she tilted her chin towards him, feeling his lips softly brush on her own, the second she started the kiss, Julianne felt her hands moving up his arms, holding onto him to steady herself, she gave into him. Letting him take lead, her chest against his, his hands working around the nap of her neck, playing with the soft baby hair, she felt shivered running down her spine, her fingers now gripping onto him tighter, lightly parting her lips, he didn't rush her, simply playing his lips over her bottom lip, he kept everything simple.  
>Four months ago if someone told Lloyd he'd be kissing Julianne Simms, he would have called their bluff, but standing in the interrogation room, holding onto Julianne, feeling her, he now carefully pulled away, "I can't do this." He kept calm. "I shouldn't be taking advantage of you," Stepping back he looked over Julianne's face, "I'm, I am so sorry." He quickly opened the door walking out, he stood there a few second before glancing back into the room seeing Julianne looking lost, her hand now coming up to brush against her lips.<p>

"Hey Lloyd, Charlie just got the," Ray spoke walking towards Lloyd, he froze for a second looking into the interrogation room, back to Lloyd, "Did I miss something?"

Lloyd rolled on the balls of his feet, "No, I just talked to her, you know calm the storm," He held his breathe, "I gotta go." Now rushing away.

Ray was confused for a second, opening the door wider stepping in to look over Julianne who still looked dazed.  
>Julianne couldn't believe she kissed him, and then he left her alone, she wasn't just confused, she was completely caught off guard when Ray started to speak. "Hey Jules, we got a location, we're going to check it out now." He scanned her over, "Are you okay?"<p>

"I wish people would stop asking that," Julianne rubbed a hand over her face, "Just get Elizabeth safe, that is all I want right now." Her eyes still wide, she felt the tingle still over her bottom lip looking out to the others, "I'll be fine alone."

"You sure?" Ray kept watching from Julianne's face to where Lloyd went, he knew something had happened between them, a part of him wanted to laugh, but he was just hoping Lloyd didn't mess this up.

Julianne nodded, "I'll be fine, it's best I stay here, just," She cleared her throat, "Just let me know when you've got her." Now turning back to the table Julianne brushed her fingertips against her lips once more, closing her eyes and remembering the kiss all over again.

Ray inhaled, "Okay," He moved closer to her, but stepped back awkwardly tapping her shoulder, "I'll let you know right away." He turned leaving her, seeing everyone getting ready.

Charlie straightening himself out, "Right, we're going to do this right, no mess ups, no rushing in half hat." His eyes focused on Shea, "This is a hostage situation, so Lloyd we're going to need you as our middle ground, talk to Florey, try and get him to turn himself in."

"I don't know if I can."

"Lloyd, we need you to do this, you've read up on him, you could play to his weakness," Charlie said cutting Lloyd off in his moment of self-doubt. "We can do this."

Erica held a hand up, "I can't," She now inhaled slowly, "I'll be a big liability cos I get my hands on him, I'll kill him."

"I think Erica has a point," Shea nodded, "Cos I don't play nice with rapist scum!"

"I don't care for them much myself, but I need all hands on deck," Charlie turned to the interrogation room, Julianne sitting at the desk playing with her fingers.

"So we've got to remember," Ray turned to Charlie, "Me Erica and Shea on the outside, you and Lloyd will be going in."

"Our first aim is the safety of hostage, then the capture of Florey." Charlie exhaled, "Lets go," he pointed to the elevator leaving the building in silence.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth inhaled, she felt her wrists burning, but she wasn't going to give up, her eyes kept focused on the door. Her heart beating violently inside her chest, it seemed every movement she heard, debating if it was in her head, but she knew she had to keep trying. Pulling a little harder, she let out a frustrated mumble behind the duck tape, the pain was too much, and it hurt feeling the ropes burning against her skin making it raw. That second she felt a pop, part of her hoping she'd not just dislocated her wrist. Pulling her wrist to her eyes, she glanced over her fingers, twitching and feeling she was happy enough, but glanced to the sores. "Fuck…" She screamed after ripping the Duck tape off her mouth, reaching now to her other arm. With what little she could do, she managed to loosen the ropes, finally going to free her feet. Hearing the sound of doors, she knew it wasn't her mind this time, inhaling she glanced around for something, anything that could be a weapon. Picking up the chair she was originally tied on, she watched the door in complete silence.<p>

Charlie opened the front door, it was an abandoned home estate, it reminded him of the collector, his stomach sinking, he held his gun out turning to Lloyd lagging behind, "Come on!" He hissed under his breath, but Lloyd still kept back.

"Look, I know that you see me as the talk down kinda guy, but," He tried to calm himself, "I am on the idea that there is nothing to talk him out of it." He glanced to a locked door, he glanced to Charlie, "Everything here is a little too quiet." He whispered slowly.  
>Charlie nodded, "Well I've got this," He studied the chub lock on the door, cheap, easy for him to whack open with the butt of his gun.<p>

When she heard the thud of the lock being open, Elizabeth charged as the door slowly swung opened, with the chair as tight as she could hold it, ran full throttle without hesitation.

Charlie quick to put his gun down, he stepped out of the way before Elizabeth could hit him, her screams as she charged passed were louder than he thought he could possible image, but she ran right into Lloyd.

It didn't take Lloyd long to grab the chair before it crashed into his face, he looked over the pain in Elizabeth's eyes, the panic over her soft features, "No!" she screamed, no," the fear had taken over, Lloyd knew her adrenaline was going over time as he held her quickly to try and calm her.

"Shh," He ignored the state of her clothes, her long t-shirt was all she was wearing, her long hair a mass of matted frizz, "It's okay, you're going to be okay." Lloyd felt her body trembling, he glanced to look up at Charlie inhaling, and the anger still on his face seeing the scene of the tiny room Elizabeth was kept in. "Liz," Lloyd spoke as calmly as he could, now Elizabeth was holding onto him for dear life, "We're going to take you to the hospital."

"No, no hospital, no he'll find me, please, no, please…" Elizabeth whimpered, her fingers digging into Lloyd's shirt, for a moment she was hoping this wasn't a dream.

"Okay, no hospitals now, but when we catch him," He didn't want to say Derrick's name and upset her more, "You'll need to see a doctor," He brushed her hair back, "Do you trust me to take you out of here?"

Elizabeth nodded her head quickly, Charlie was standing still looking in the room, anything to say where Derrick would be, "Ray," Now on his cell phone, "How is the perimeter?"

Ray inhaled, "Nothing, what's going on in there?" Ray glanced to Shea standing in the yard, back to Erica keeping close to the car, she wasn't joking about the killing Derrick, Ray could see it in her eyes.

Charlie looked to Lloyd getting to his feet; he was lifting Elizabeth up, but not with much result. "Found Liz, she's pretty beaten up, but she's refusing a hospital, we can have Lloyd watch her until the ambulance get to the office, we'll find Florey."

"Mexico," Elizabeth spoke, her voice rough, her eyes watched Charlie, standing only with the support of Lloyd, "big chance he's at the docks, looking for a boat." Her eyes kept on Charlie, "He's been gone for fifteen minutes."

Lloyd watching Elizabeth, "Charlie," He felt bad, but he had to say it, "We really need a Doctor to look over her, she need medical help, as well as psychological."

"I know, but right now, we still have a con on the lose," Charlie quickly watching Elizabeth, "Do you mind if I?" He didn't want to just pick her up, she was still in visible shock, but she gave him a short nod, so he quickly lifted her into his arms. "We'll find him, I promise." He now walked her to the car.

Erica was quick to Charlie's side, Shea taking a peek into the house, "Not there?"

"No," Charlie snapped while Lloyd opened the back door of the car.

Erica quickly slipped in, looking out to Charlie, "Here, I think she'll trust me," Her voice soothing, watching Charlie carefully putting Elizabeth on the back seat. "Come here," Erica wrapped an arm around her. Erica watched as Lloyd went to the boot of the car, he took out a blanket quick to pass to Erica. She could see Lloyd slow to get into the seat, while she wrapped the blanket around Elizabeth, rubbing her arms avoiding her injured wrist. Lloyd half attempt not to stare at Elizabeth, or upset her in any more than she already was.

"I want a picture sent to every shipping yard, coast, if there is a boat, I want Florey's face there!" Charlie snapped into his cell phone, looking to Ray in the passenger seat, it was late, and he wasn't going to let the sun rise with that animal still loose.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: **Hi, hello, Hey...  
>Well I know I took my time with this chapter, mega writers block, plus other things, well I've got this chapter, eighteen won't be too far behind.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter seventeen<strong>

_Falling _

"For now I think the best thing is to leave her," Lloyd exhaled glancing to the break room. It wasn't easy for him to say it, but he knew it wouldn't be wise to over crowd her in her current emotional state. Lloyd kept watching Julianne, "Maybe an hour or so, but she seems to be sleeping, so if she sleeps let her sleep, she might wake, but just, don't ask any questions." He clapped, "So where are we heading now?"

"I've got a call in, a shipping yard manager had complained about someone trespassing," Julianne's voice still shaken up, but she was doing better at controlling herself, "He matches Derrick's description so I've told the man to try and," Julianne tried to think of the word, she bit her lip, "And…"

"Stall him," Shea butt into the conversation, "Look, I think a guy like that, he's not wanting to be away from her for too long, he's spent four years away, so we gotta move now!"

Charlie watched Shea, "As much as I hate to say it, we've gotta move," He then took his cell phone out, "Peter's Docks?" He asked Julianne.

She hesitated for a second, "Yes, it's twenty minutes from here, if you take the back roads you'll avoid traffic." Julianne tried keep together, but she didn't want to do anything apart from see her sister.

Ray nodded, "Erica, Shea you come with us, Lloyd, you stay here, Julianne, we'll call when we've got him." He turned heading for the lift, the rest of the team behind.

Lloyd waited until the sound of the elevator stopped, he turned to look over Julianne, "I need to."

"Don't," Julianne cut him off, her eyes looking up to him, she felt that familiar feeling she got when she tried to kiss Ray, it was her chest tightening, her eyes kept focused and hoping to not break down.

Lloyd looked on confused, "Don't what?" He asked keeping his side of the desk, he started to feel now wasn't a good time.

Julianne stood up, "Don't do the speech," her hand playing over her scarf, " 'You're nice', 'you're a great girl', 'I don't want to ruin anything', 'you're a good friend', 'I don't see you that way', 'you're too important to lose'." Her eyes avoided his now, she glanced over to the break room. "I've heard them all before."

Holding his hands up, Lloyd kept serious, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what makes you think I was going to say any of that?"

Julianne quickly glimpsed over his face, a small frown, her face looked worn out, "It's just how it is, I kissed you, I've never done the first move before."

"You kissed me?" Lloyd inhaled, "I honestly thought I kissed…." He waved his hands, "Not the point, the point is, you," He quickly move to face her, "You're going through a hard time, I don't want to take advantage of…" He felt Julianne quickly pressing her lips to his, his eyes closed taking the moment, the kiss was brief, but Julianne pulled away watching him closely. "You." He finished his sentence.

"Lloyd, I'm a big girl," Julianne shrugged, "I think if I kiss you, it's because I want to," she brushed her hand into his hair pushing it back lightly, "You're not taking advantage, from day one you've been nothing but nice," she laughed, "And you even respected me enough not to look down my top."

Lloyd laughed, "I," He stopped talking watching Julianne, "It's going to be complicated."

"So," Julianne spoke softly, "Most my relationships have been complicated." She kept her eyes from Lloyd to the break room, "I just," she stalled, "I need to know is she going to be okay?"

"I can't say," Lloyd stepped closer to Julianne, "I wish I could tell you, tomorrow she'll wake up, she'll smile and joke, but I don't lie Julianne, and I can't lie to you." He brushed stray pieces of her hair lightly behind her ear.

Julianne kept looking up to him, feeling his hand slowly brushing against her arm, every time he touched her she felt his hesitation, she knew he wasn't used to being aloud this kind of physically contact, so now she brought her hand up to brush against his cheek, "I guess I'll have to take it one day at a time."

"Just be there, that's all you have to do, just be there." He let a small smile slip, "I can tell you how pleased I am that you've progressed a lot."

Julianne raised her eyebrow, "In some ways," She started softly, but still her eyes lingered to the break room, she had calmed down when she got the phone call that they found Elizabeth, but still wanted Derrick to be brought in, "Others I still have a way to go." Her voice trailed off, the sound of her voice shivered a little thinking of what her sister was going through. She couldn't even possibly start to relate to what had happened.

* * *

><p>Pulling up to the dock yard, Ray kept a cold exterior, as much as he'd like to find this guy and pound on his face for a few hours, he knew it wasn't going to be the way he was going to get his badge back. If that was ever going to be the case, he just wanted to get this guy, take him back to prison where he'd never be able to hurt anyone again.<p>

"Ray!" Charlie snapped over Ray's heavy breathing, he stood one side of the car, "We need to keep focused." He stated while looking to Shea and Erica, "I hope we can do this quick and efficiently."

"Right," Erica kept herself aware of the dockyard, she was always watching exits, possible hiding places, "Where did the manager say he was?" Her voice calm, every piece of her energy was on controlling her temper.

"He said he was wondering about," Ray exhaled feeling a soft breeze blowing off the water.

Charlie clapped, "Erica you're with Ray, take the dock, me and Shea will be taking the warehouses." He pointed out, the fact he knew Erica worked her best when she was with Ray. "We're going to get this guy."

Ray puffed out a loud breath, "Right, lets move," he turned away from Charlie and Shea going towards the docks, he saw Erica out of the corner of his eyes walking beside him, "You feeling okay?"

"As okay as someone shot by a tranq gun, took a ecstasy tablet, oh and came onto Lloyd," Erica shuddered, "I'm fine."

"You forgot to mention me," Ray turned to face Erica giving her a smirk.

"Just want to remind me, for as long as you can." Erica felt herself blushing, it wasn't something she would normally like to happen, but some reason Ray was giving her a pleasant look, "Well, looks like someone liked the attention…"

Ray stopped moving, where he stood he could see the whole of the Dockyard, but it was going to take a lot of attention to detail to find Derrick here, he turned to Erica, "Well Erica, you are aware of how you look of Lloyd's face when you jumped him?" A moment his eyes caught her face. Erica was staring towards the docks but he knew a woman's facial expressions could speak volumes. You didn't have to be Lloyd Lowery to know that Ray struck a nerve with Erica. He stepped closer to her. "I'm sorry, we just have to," He stopped seeing something out the corner of his eye.

Erica watched Ray, she saw what he saw, but placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's just a little girl," reassuring, her hand rested on the shoulder for a second before moving it away. "I like you Ray," Erica blurted out, she turned away feeling the flush of her cheeks, but doing all she could to make it go away. Wish to take it back but it was too late for any of that, "I just," she stopped mid sentence, her eyes focused, "I think I saw him." Her tone dropped now, she kept focused on an old abandoned boat on the far edge of the docks.

Ray nodded, it was the fact of needing to have that element of surprise, and he took a glimpse at the boat, to see Derrick checking it over, knowing that it won't take too long to ambush him. Reaching into his pocket, he called Charlie, "We've got him, left edge," Ray hung the phone up, his attention to Erica, "You ready?"

Erica nodded, but her blood pumping, her adrenaline starting to spike, it was like the lioness within her was getting ready, she was ready to catch this guy once and for all. "Lets do this!" Her tone husky, but her eyes alert.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth opened her eyes; at first momentary glance of the room it was blurred. It only took her five blinked to notice where she was, but when she slowly pushed herself into a comfortable position. The silence proved that she was alone, or that who ever else was around was really quiet.<p>

Getting to her feet, Elizabeth didn't remember much, she knew that it wasn't Derrick that opened the door, and she remembered being in Lloyd's arms, his calming tone and keeping her still. Elizabeth exhaled looking around herself, with each step she took; her heart was pounding hard against her ribs. Her wrist stung, her insides still felt hollow, but she wanted to not feel like the victim, she was going to refuse her life being shattered into a million pieces once again. She could manage to pull herself together on her own once, but a second time. No she wouldn't be alone this time, no, Julianne knew, her mother would soon enough know and then she's going to be treated like the victim for the rest of her life.

Moving through the office was easy, Elizabeth could feel her eyes drawing close to Charlie's office, then moved her hand over the open laptop of Derrick's. A chill ran through her while seeing a folder of photos, they were her photos. Elizabeth knew the place, the people, her own face in the thumbnails that made her chest tighten to know she'll never have them moments back.

Flushing the toilet Lloyd washed his hand drying them on a towel that was oddly bright white; obviously Julianne does more than just buying clothes for the team. While walking back to the main office area he stopped on the spot, "Elizabeth," He said while looking over the girl standing beside Charlie's office door, "Julianne went out for coffee, we ran out, she said you were sleeping."

"Guess I'm awake now," Elizabeth answered stepping away from the door, her hand resting on her hip for a second, "I," She trailed off, "He stole my camera and uploaded all my photos." Her eyes looked over the screen. "It's kinda weird."

Lloyd didn't move, he kept looking at Elizabeth, still wearing the baggy t-shirt they found her in, he remembered bandaging her wrist, finding sweat pants for her to wear. The events of finding Elizabeth were always going to be permanently imprinted into the back of his mind.  
>Lloyd didn't know what to say, or do in the matter. He knew the behaviour pattern of a rapist, he'd know the drives and impulses for them to control their victim, but he never wanted to be in the mindset of the victim, to know how it felt to have something taking away to never truly be returned, the persons sense of safety within their own body. "Would you like a drink? I could…"<p>

"I'm not thirsty," Elizabeth cut him off, her weight shifting from one foot to another, "I just wondered, if I can look at the laptop," her words so soft, Lloyd kept the full ten feet away from her, Elizabeth could tell he didn't want to push her boundaries, "Is that okay?"

Lloyd stepped forward, "I don't think it's good for you to look at it," He stopped stepping closer to the laptop closing it quickly, "You shouldn't have to see the things he's got on here so soon."

"So soon," Elizabeth started, "What's on there is four years old Lloyd, my photos of the summer I never fully enjoyed, films I record with a best friend I'll never see again." Elizabeth exhaled stepping to the laptop picking it up, "I've spent four years pushing thoughts and feelings away, because I felt I was to blame," Her eyes welling up, "You shouldn't of worn them skirts, you shouldn't of did a burlesque show for a sex ed class, you're such a stupid flirt, why do you have to be that way?"

Lloyd listened to Elizabeth, he couldn't speak, the fact all the time, Elizabeth blamed herself, he glanced to the laptop, finally seeing her eyes with tears rolling down, "You're not to blame for what he did," He carefully placed a hand to her shoulder, she didn't flinch, but her eyes moved from his face to the hand, "You shouldn't of suffered alone."

"I," Elizabeth meet Lloyd's gaze now, "I didn't want anyone to know," her words in such a low whisper, her voice cracked, "It was nice to live in make believe, even if it was only for a little while." Her body shifted, she twisted herself to face away from Lloyd making her way to another room, and she wanted to be alone.

Lloyd watched as Elizabeth disappeared, he let out the breath he was holding, "Damn," He whispered. For once he did not know, he couldn't think of anything to say to this girl to possibly turn her life around from something this tragic.

* * *

><p>Derrick brushed his hand against the flaking paintwork of the boat, he didn't really have much luck when it came to sailing, but he had to find a way to Mexico. His plan so far had been slower than he expected, but he was going to make it work.<p>

Taking a few steps around the deck, he smiled to himself, the boat looked abandoned; no one would miss it if it were gone. Opening the door to lead into the controls, he smiled bigger when the door opened with ease.

"Derrick Florey, come out with your hands up!" Charlie called from the dock, he held his gun up, but he was hoping to not have to use it. He wanted this over with, as now he watched Derrick slowly turn around with his hands in the air.

He was smirking, his eyes focused on the gun, "If you take me in, you'll never know where Elizabeth Simms is…" He kept serious, his whole face now Morphed into some disturbing grin.

Ray stepping forward, he was close enough to grab Derrick's arm putting it behind his back, "You got nothing," His voice hissed, he was going to make sure this guy never escapes again, "Elizabeth is going to be safe, far away from you!"

Derrick's eyes wide, looking to each person around him, each one of them glaring at him, "You don't even know what you're talking about, Elizabeth loves me…"

Erica's eyes narrowed, listening to him say that made her want to be sick, she carefully stepped into Derrick's face, "you're pathetic," Her voice dark, "She never loved you, and never will…"

Charlie carefully touching Erica's arm, "Come on, we've got to take him in," He exhaled, "Ray, ring the office and let Julianne know we've caught Florey, and that Elizabeth should be taken to the hospital."

Ray nodded making sure the handcuffs are secure.

Walking back to the car, Shea kept beside Derrick, he watched this man with his eyes dangerous. Shea rubbed a hand under his nose, his eyes turned to watch Derrick's, "Big chance, where ever you go, I'll know someone there," He kept his tone smooth and low, "I might not be able to get you here and now," A slow smirk spread over his lips, "But trust me, you'll get what's coming to ya!"

Derrick watched as the man walked away from him, his throat going dry, finally being pushed into the back seat, all he could think is how they found Elizabeth, will he ever see her again.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: **Hello everyone, I am just quickly letting people know that there I am in the process of writing the final chapter, yup, the last of this story is coming up.  
>So it might be a while, mainly as my lovely Beta is going to be away, plus I am going to try and weight up the pros and cons of a possibly sequel in the future for this story.<br>Either way, I am happy for everyone who's reviewed and alerted this story, and I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I have writing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eighteen <strong>

_Don't be like him  
><em>

* * *

><p>Julianne was chewing the corner of her lip when she stepped out of the break room, her hand fiddling with her scarf feeling nervous, "I can't believe you let her take the laptop." Her tone wasn't angry, or even a tone above a whisper.<p>

Lloyd exhaled, "For the millionth time Julianne, I didn't let her take it," He ran his hand into his hair looking up, "What did she say?"

"She doesn't want to go to the hospital," Julianne exhaled, her hand moved from her scarf to her face, "She said she wants to stay here, then go home, she doesn't want any fuss," Her eyes shift from Lloyd to the floor. "I can't believe you let her take the laptop."

Lloyd pinched the bridge of his nose, "I didn't," He got to his feet walking over to Julianne, "Would you rather me tackle her and snatch it from her?" His tone serious, he didn't like it, but Julianne's eyes slowly met his own, "If she wants to look at photos of her friend, we can't argue with her, but she needs a medical check up at least." He spun on the spot seeing the Elevator door open.

Charlie stepped out with Derrick in handcuffs with Ray, "Is Elizabeth at the hospital?" Charlie asked while Ray took Derrick to the holding room.

Julianne shook her head, "She's making me keep quiet," Julianne shifted from one foot to another, "She doesn't want anyone of use telling anyone, she doesn't want me letting my Dad or Mom know what happened," Finally she exhaled, "Also she's got Derrick's laptop."

Charlie sighed, "Well, I've got the van to Maybelle coming here soon," He turned, "So Lloyd, Erica, Shea, better be in out your civvies soon." He now looked to Ray joining them again, "The van for Derrick won't be too long." Charlie headed into his office closing the door.

Lloyd kept looking over Julianne, he opened his mouth, but Erica stepped close to Julianne holding a hand out, "You alright?"

Julianne shrugged, "I don't really know," Her voice slow at start, "I'm not even sure this is something I should be keeping secret from my mother, but," Her eyes looking over Erica's face, "Do you think I should do it?"

"Well," Erica said slowly, "I think it's best to just let Liz come to terms with it herself," Tapping Julianne's arm lightly, "She'll just need time."

"Okay who took it?" Charlie's office door opened quickly, his voice was stern, on the brink of anger, but he seemed to want to keep calm.

Ray stepped forward, "Took what?" He watched Lloyd heading for the bathroom to get dressed, Shea stepping out looking confused.

Charlie glared to Shea, "Empty your pockets!" He snapped with a snarl, his eyes kept dead on Shea, while Shea was looking more confused.

"I'm sorry, but what the hell Charlie?" Shea placed his hands in his pocket pulling nothing out, but Charlie rushed to frisk him, leaving Shea getting pissed off. "Hey!"

Charlie kept his eyes focused, "I had a gun in my office desk, now it's missing," His eyes going over to Erica who quickly lifted her hands up, "One of you no good cons has been in my office and…"

"Oh God," Lloyd spoke quickly, "Elizabeth," He turned rushing to the holding room with everyone behind him.

Derrick kept looking to the four walls, the door that didn't matter if it was locked or not, he was in handcuffs and too many people to even attempt to get passed. The door creaked as it opened slowly, his stare averted from the table to Elizabeth closing the door behind her; she moved a chair placing it just under the door handle.

Face looking pale white, Derrick didn't know what to think, she was standing in front of him now, well aside from the desk being in the way, but she didn't speak. Just standing with her hands by her side, he could see one wrist was wrapped up, her hair was pulled out of her face, most of all her eyes, the eyes that were as alive as the night sky seem dead.

"How?" Her voice soft, it was hard to really hear what she said, but Derrick kept still watching her.

He opened his mouth, closed it before collecting enough thought, "I…"

"No, don't say you love me," Elizabeth's head shook quickly, "You don't love me Derrick, you don't even know me!" her voice snapped harsh.

Derrick's eyes focused on the table, meeting her eyes again slower than before, "You don't mean it, I know you, I love you, you can't…"

"I can't," Elizabeth laughed, "I'm sorry, but you took me," She exhaled through her nose while pursing her lips, "You drugged me, then you took me to a place in the woods, where you," Her hand covered her mouth, "If you knew me, you'd known I was," Her hand reached into her pocket, the gun felt heavy in her hand, "You'd known that I,"

"Elizabeth no!" Lloyd's voice snapped Elizabeth's attention from Derrick, his hand on the doorknob trying to push the door open, but the chair in the way was impossible, "Put the gun down!" He yelled through the glass.

Her head shaking fast, the gun pointed towards Derrick, her eyes going from Lloyd to Derrick, back and forth in a quick motion. "No!" The gun less heavy when she aimed it between Derrick's eyes, "He ruined my life!"

"Please Lizzie, don't, please," Derrick started to cry, the gun was all he could see now, he was scared, but most of all he didn't want to hear her harsh words.

Elizabeth laughed, "Don't make me mad," She mocked Derrick's voice, "Don't move," her voice started to break, "You know it's time you had some control taken away from you!" Her tone unsympathetic, "I mean, I could pull this trigger and it's over for you…"

Ray had now joined, using his shoulder; he pushed himself into the door, trying everything to push it open. Lloyd beside him, he glanced back to see Erica beside Julianne, Shea and Charlie in the background. "Elizabeth," Lloyd kept his tone calm, "If you do what you're planning on doing, it won't make the pain go away, it won't give you your life back," He placed a hand on the door frame, another thrash of Ray's shoulder, but the door wasn't budging at all.

"I don't care!" Elizabeth turned to look at Lloyd, she could see the worry on his face, the way his body leant again the frame, where Ray kept pushing into the door making loud thudding noises with each blow. "He can't life after what he'd done, whose lives were lost because of his selfish actions." She pulled the gun slide, the sound of a bullet clicking into place, "He took so much, not just from me, but Harriet too…"

Lloyd bit his lip, the sound of Ray's bashing was getting louder, "Elizabeth, if you do this, if you kill him," He exhaled, "You will be no better than him, plus you'll be in prison, you don't want that." His voice tight in his throat, "Please put the gun down," His eyes focused on her face, "Just put the gun down…"

Elizabeth now holding the gun, she shook her head, but the door busting open, Ray rushed grabbing Elizabeth's hand holding it away from Derrick's face, quickly he lowered it, taking it out of her grip.

Derrick exhaled, he felt sense of relief, but glanced to see as Lloyd walked into the room, back to Ray holding gun out for Charlie to take it.

Lloyd glimpsed over Derrick, "Don't think you're lucky," He kept his tone even, "Because the last thing I want is someone with her potential to do so much more, end up in prison because of scum like you." He moved away from Derrick.

Elizabeth felt Lloyd's hand brush up her back, Ray still stood beside her, but stepped away, he could see the blur of Julianne as she rushed to her sister's side, "Why?" Julianne asked feeling her sister's arms wrap around, "Why do this?"

Elizabeth's face resting on Julianne's shoulder, the girls just holding onto each other, "I just wanted to take something from him, I want him to hurt, I just wanted to stop the nightmare."

Julianne kept still, holding onto Elizabeth, her eyes meeting Lloyd, "I…" Her voice shaken up, Lloyd just simply brushed a hand against Julianne's shoulder before leaving the room.  
>Ray taking Derrick to be put into the transfer van back to prison, it was only Julianne and Elizabeth now holding each other in flood of tears.<p>

* * *

><p><em>three weeks later…<br>_

* * *

><p>"It amazes me, how self sacrificing he really is," Lloyd leant forward on the chair, "I mean, you know he loves her, clearly it's all over his face, but he's leaving for her own good."<p>

Shea rolled his eyes now relaxing back into his chair, "Lloyd, seriously!"

"What, the chances of them having a healthy normal relationship is small, plus the fact he's never going to be able to provide the things a healthy relationship needs to survive." Lloyd turned to look at Shea, he'd normally be on his own, but did love having someone to talk to.

Shea exhaled, "Lloyd, it's Buffy the vampire slayer, it's not real!" He waved his hands in the air, "You really need to stop analysing the show and just watch it."

"I was just stating a point," Lloyd slouched in the chair, his hands folding over his chest watching the episode. When it came to TV, what you see is what you got, so you had to like it or lump it, but the fact they had a TV at all was just something to appreciate about minimum security.

Shea exhaled, "Lloyd, we're all trying to watch, and no one wants to hear your thoughts," He watched Lloyd's face falling, Shea for once wished he could just be the man he used to be, and tell the guy to take a hike, but over the months he'd actually grown found of having Lloyd around. "I don't want to be in a beat down cos you couldn't keep quiet." Shea added with a chuckle.

Lloyd stared blankly at Shea, "You know, that's not funny," He whispered, then he turned to the TV again, "Who's wanting to watch this anyway?"

"Lowery!" A CO called from across the room, Lloyd's head snapped to the sound of his name, "You've got a visitor." The CO now nudged his head.

Shea turned around also, then looked to Lloyd, "You know, since I've been here with you, I've never once known you to have a visitor," He laughed again, "Who would visit you?"

"I do not know," Lloyd thought about it, his mother never wanted to visit him, then other family members wouldn't visit, friends were non existent, "But it's going to be fun finding out."

"Lowery, Move it!" The CO called again, Lloyd jumping from his chair. It was exciting to finally have a visitation, even if right now he had no clue who'd come and visit him. "Come on Lowery, you'll have twenty minutes."

Lloyd grinned, "So can you tell me, who's this visitor?" He was cuffed, but he knew when he got to the visitation area he'd be uncuffed.

The CO inhaled, "Simms," He exhaled while walking beside him, he didn't remember the first name, but he opened a door that would lead to the hallways to get to visitation, "Quite a pretty girl," The CO added with a light smile.

Lloyd now grinned even bigger, the rest of the walk seemed to take forever, keeping in sync with the CO, the Visitation door was finally close. As it swung open, the cuffs came off, but Lloyd kept looking around the mass of inmates with their visitors, but couldn't see anything that jumped out at him.

Until she stood up and gave a lighthearted wave, and Lloyd exhaled slowly while walking over. "I didn't expect you to visit me."

"Well, it's nice to see you too," Elizabeth raised her eyebrow while brushing her bangs out of her face, "Expecting someone else?" Her tone dropped, it wasn't sarcastic, but Lloyd could tell she was still on edge.

Lloyd placed his hands on the table, for a second looking over Elizabeth's face, "No, I wasn't expecting anyone," He leant forward carefully, "You've changed your hair."

Elizabeth now brushed her hands into her bangs again pushing it back, letting out a small laugh, "It's nothing big, just a few inches," then raised her eyebrow again, "You was hoping it would be Jules."

"Yes, and no," Lloyd replied, "I just didn't think you'd visit me," he finally said while bringing his hands together, "What does bring you here?"

Elizabeth licked he bottom lip lightly, her hands now on the table, she watched Lloyd while thinking of her words carefully, "I wanted to say thank you," She started, her fingers playing nervously with each other, "I would have pulled the trigger, part of me wished I did, but you," shaking her head she laughed, "You made me stop."

Lloyd nudged his hands forward, testing the water, when Elizabeth didn't move away, he covered one of her hands with his own, "I want you to know," he started to speak carefully, "What ever I do, or say to help you, I am not doing it for gain favours with Julianne." His tone serious, his eyes searching hers, he always noticed the similarities between the sisters, but their eyes couldn't be any more different.

Elizabeth nodded, her face breaking into a small smile, her gaze moving to their hands as she squeezed his, "I know," Her voice a whisper, "You really care about her don't you."

Lloyd gave a quick nod, "But I know it won't be right, it's not right." His voice tight, he didn't like admitting it, but the facts was he still had a long stretch, even if he saw Julianne each case, they won't be a normal couple. He'd never be able to take her out, spend nights in doing what couples do. It was best to just not make any promises that he couldn't keep.

Elizabeth lightly used her free hand to tilt Lloyd's face up to meet her own, "It doesn't change feelings," her words soft, calming to Lloyd's ears, "Maybe it's just a matter of just see where the train takes you."

"Life's about the journey," Lloyd laughed.

Elizabeth squinted her eyes with her nose crinkling up, "You making fun of my senior quote!" Her tone dark, but it wasn't a dark that was threatening seriously.

"No, it's a nice quote," He tried to stop laughing, taking a second to see his hand still holding hers, "But you really think it's worth it?"

"If you care about her, then it's going to be worth it, plus I have an idea." Elizabeth was focused.

Lloyd leant forward a little more, "What would that idea be?"

"Well, it involves you," Elizabeth bit the corner of her lip, "Helping me with my issues," her free hand covering Lloyd's, "And me helping you and Julianne."

"Help me and Julianne how?" Lloyd asked, he was trying to not sound so egger, but anything involving Julianne he wanted to know, he spent so long thinking of them two kisses, that part of him only wished to be able to relive them over and over.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "With my super human powers of course," She watched Lloyd's reaction carefully, "I'm her sister, I know a lot more about her, plus I can, well…" She laughed, "I am tempted to just push you two into trains, for Christ sake I know you two are like silly school kids."

Lloyd backed up a little, "It's a little more complicated than that Elizabeth."

"Enough with the Elizabeth! Please call me Liz, Lizzie," Her eyes narrowed, "You can even call me chinchilla," she paused for a second, "In middle school my ears, stuck out a little…"

Lloyd nodded, "Well, I don't need help, I mean I won't, I."

"I know about the kiss Lloyd," Elizabeth laughed at Lloyd's sudden look of horror, she finally let his hands go, Lloyd still looking surprised. "Come on, she's my sister, you think I didn't worm it out of her yesterday, explaining why I am here today, plus I just passed my drivers test." She stopped looking to Lloyd, "Do I have something on my face?"

Lloyd inhaled, "Well it's just," He tried to think of the right words, but didn't really know how to put them.

"What happened," Elizabeth shifted on the seat, her hand going for her hair, this time running it through but holding her head lightly, "Lloyd, it's not like I've not been through this, and I'm not saying I'm not hurting," Her hand finally letting her hair go, "But I need to try and move on, if I let this feeling consume me, then I might at well not live at all." Her eyes slowly going to table, "I just want to live, live and not spend a minute dwelling, cos that just means his winning."

Lloyd sat still; he kept quiet while trying his hardest to not push the subject further, "So, what about college, you going onto medical school next."

Elizabeth shrugged, "That's the point, I heard what you said," Her eyes looking over Lloyd, "You said I had potential to do so much more, it made me think." She leant close now, her eyes locked on Lloyd, "Why did you sound so determined when you said that?"

Lloyd took his turn to shrug, "You're a bright girl," He hesitative, "Lady," His voice squeaked a little "Young woman, with your IQ can pick anything and excel," he smiled bright, "You have so much a head of you, and you shouldn't waste a second of it."

Elizabeth relaxed, "Yeah, I mean I'm only twenty two, got a long way to go…" She smiled more natural now, her hands on the table, "So, I guess I can kinda say you're like a friend now…"

"Well I think I like that," Lloyd smiled back before feeling a lot better about the day, even after the visitation was up, Elizabeth said she'll email him, he was going to be happy with that, it was going to be nice finally having someone on his wave length, and most of all having someone to help him with Julianne, maybe it wasn't going to be the perfect relationship, but it was better than nothing.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen  
><strong>_News today, death with a chance of confusion_

Julianne walked into the kitchen, while the past month and a half gone by wasn't much in the form of cases; but a lot of work had to be done. Being her day off, Julianne wore casually vest with a long flowing skirt, her long hair pulled into a ponytail, she started to make herself breakfast.

Hearing the creaky floorboard, it gave Julianne the time to get another mug for coffee, another plate for toast seeing Elizabeth entering the kitchen in a bathrobe and slippers, her long red hair pulled into a high messy ponytail as she slumped in a chair at the kitchen table. "Morning star shine," Julianne spoke cheerfully while hearing their mother in the hallway, and then Adele walked down into the kitchen, "Morning mum."

Wearing a business suit, everything was clean and presented as such. Long Blonde hair was into a tight French knot, her face was made to perfection, and the woman didn't look a day over thirty, when in fact she was in her late forties. "Morning Jules," her voice soft, "I've got my meeting in Chicago to get to, so I can trust you alone in the house?"

"Morning mother," Elizabeth spoke loudly, her voice calm, but behind her calm you could tell she wasn't very happy with her mother's blatant ignorance of her presence in the kitchen.

Adele kept watching Julianne, "I'll try and let you know I got there safe, I've left you some emergency money, and I'll see you when I get back," She kissed Julianne's cheek, picked up her travel case leaving the kitchen, not even giving Elizabeth a glance of acknowledgement.

Elizabeth waited until the echo of the front door closing got to them, twisting in her seat to look at Julianne from the kitchen table, "So, I guess she's still mad." Her voice flat, her hand brushed over her head before looking to the door again.

"You know, you could have just told her the truth," Julianne started to butter pieces of toast, watching the coffee machine doing it job, "Maybe she'd been a little more understanding."

For a second Elizabeth played with the table mat, carefully she looked up, "Julianne, I said it once, I'm going to keep saying the same thing," Her breathing trying to remain calm as possible, "I don't want her to know, and spend the rest of my life treating me like a fragile victim and," Elizabeth waved her hand, "I just want, what I want."

"So you'd rather her see you as a," She stopped speaking, the world she was going to say wasn't a nice one, she couldn't see her sister that way.

"A what Julianne?" Elizabeth kept focused.

Julianne kept her eyes down, "A slut," Her voice tried to be as low as possible.

Elizabeth nodded, "Well she does, she'll see me like that for a few weeks, maybe months, a year at the most, but she'll forget soon enough," Her hands folded in front of her, the feeling she always pushed away was getting easier as time passed, "If I told her the truth, she'd never let me leave home, she'd not let me go back to Yale and have me study somewhere she can be in constant control, she'll tell Dad and he'll," Her voice raised she was looking panicked. "I just want a life without being labelled okay."

"Okay, another subject, what are your plans for today?" Julianne walked over with a plate of toast and a cup of coffee with milk and two sugars, placing it down in front of Elizabeth.

Elizabeth pulled the plate closer to her, she thought about it; "I was thinking of a Wii fit work out and possibly make pizza for dinner, and meaning of making pizza I mean phoning Dominos." Her face lighting up a little, "Why you ask?"

"No reason," Julianne had returned to the table, this time with her own toast and coffee, "I got a phone call from Ray, he wants to meet for Lunch."

Elizabeth sitting up a little more alert, "Lunch with Ray, sounds lovely." Her voice smooth, her fingers were picking at her toast.

Julianne rolled her eyes, "He wants to ask me a favour."

"A favour?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrow with a grin playing over her lips.

"Liz, it's not like that, he said it was important."

"Important," Elizabeth repeated with a mocking expression, "Sounds like you're going to be cloud nine."

Julianne exhaled picking up her coffee, "He doesn't see me like that," her voice low, carefully looking to Elizabeth, "If you're bored of the house, you're more than welcome to join me."

"Well," Elizabeth kept her expression light, "Stay at home, or go out?" The question more aimed at herself, she smiled, "What time you meeting him?"

Quickly glimpsing at her watch, Julianne pulled her attention back to Elizabeth, "Just after one."

"Well it gives me enough time to get pretty," Elizabeth quickly sipped some of her coffee getting up, "I'll need to start that, also need to check my email."

"Check your email for what?" Julianne's eyes focused on Elizabeth's face for a heartbeat, her face trying to figure out who her sister was emailing so intensely with.

Elizabeth finished the coffee off, "Just someone," Her tone casual, "Any way, I'll be getting ready for a day out." Giving Julianne a salute Elizabeth left the kitchen.

Julianne finishing off her breakfast, she was just trying to figure out how her sister could be the way she was, but just assumed if her sister was happy, then just let her be.

* * *

><p>Ray walked into the small diner; he searched around for the familiar blonde hair. Spotting it with the dark red hair of Elizabeth he felt better about the lunch already sitting one side of the booth while both sister's sat together. "Hey Jules, Liz," He placed his hands on the table, "Have you ordered already?"<p>

"No Jules thought it would be more polite to wait," Elizabeth folded her hands, "So what is this favour you need to ask?" her face lit up, Elizabeth wasn't going to be waiting to know what this big favour was.

Julianne exhaled loudly, reaching across Elizabeth to pick up a menu, "You ever heard of subtly?"

"That's for people who like to beat around a bush all afternoon wondering what it could be," Elizabeth broke into a smile, "I think it's best to get it out the way."

Ray nodded, "Well," He reached for a menu of his own, "Last week Lowery's grandfather passed away," He spoke calmly, but in the back of his mind he felt weird not feeling anything about it, "Originally Charlie was going to escort Lloyd, but his wife is going to be in hospital for some tests on her baby."

Julianne's eyes snapped to attention of what Ray just said, "Charlie's wife is pregnant?"

"Well I'd assume that," Elizabeth chimed in, "You're trying to say you've been roped into escorting Lloyd to the funeral?"

"Pretty much," Ray's eyes skimmed over the menu, his main attention was on Julianne, "I'd really like you'd to come with me," His voice soft, "If I go on my own, there would be another funeral for Lloyd."

Elizabeth pulled a funny face, "Sounds legit," Now taking the menu from Julianne she looked at the burgers, "So I am obviously going to have to tag along, where is it?"

Julianne side glanced to Elizabeth, "You can't just invite yourself along."

"Well, no, but then again Lloyd ask me already in a e-mail." Elizabeth smiled smugly, her attention onto Ray, "So really, I'm not inviting myself, I'm just stating, what your face is telling me is what you was going to ask next."

Ray's eyes narrowed, "I think you've had enough interaction with Lowery, you're sounding like him." He exhaled, "But yes, I was going to ask if you could come."

Julianne's face fell only for a second, she had enough time to shake it off before looking at Elizabeth, "That's who you've been emailing all this time?"

"Yes," Elizabeth answered slowly, "He's been like a rock to me," Her eyes searching Julianne, "But obviously I didn't tell you, because you'd have this reaction," She now brushed her hair out of her face, "Jules, don't worry, that will never happen."

Julianne let a small blush appear over her face, "I wouldn't assume that much, plus me and Lloyd are not like that either." Her eyes going to Ray's face, she was wondering what he would think of her if he'd known.

Ray laughed, "I think you and Lloyd are very much that," He turned his attention to Elizabeth now, "The pair of them are worse than a couple of teenagers."

"Preaching," Elizabeth waved her hand up, "But seriously, how is this going to happen?"

Ray kept watching Julianne, whose face was still lightly flushed, "Well we've got to drive to Thompsonville," He glanced around to see if someone was going to come and take their order yet, "It's going to be a long drive, the funeral starts a eleven in the morning."

"So I'm assuming it's a road trip, motel stay kinda thing?" Elizabeth asked, she turned to see a waitress heading over to them.

The waitress smiled, "Hello how can I help you?" Her voice polite, mostly because it was the start of her shift, as she watched the three people at the table looking over the menus.

"I'll have a cheese burger, curly fries and a cherry cola," Closing the menu and placing it back in the holder.

Ray took a few seconds to glimpse over, "I'll have a cheese burger, regular fries and a black coffee." He nodded watching the waitress take it all down.

Julianne knowing her turn, she couldn't decide, her eyes scanning over the menus, "I'll just have the baked potato and chicken side salad." Her voice small, "Oh and a coke please." She smiled to the waiting watching her walk away, turning her attention back to Ray. "So when is the funeral happen?"

"Day after tomorrow, so we'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon." He kept watching Elizabeth and Julianne carefully.

"Sounds cool, I'll make a playlist for the road," Elizabeth slipped out of the booth, "It's going to be better than sitting in watching re runs of Charmed."

Ray watched Elizabeth walking to the ladies before attention on Julianne, "Is she alright?"

"Yup, she's just a picture of perky," Julianne turned around, "I just think it's best you don't mention it, she's fine, but then I've been there all I can."

Ray nodded, "Well, either way tomorrow is going to be a long day," He reached over taking Julianne's hand, "I'm really grateful that you can do this for me." He broke into a smile, and for a second Julianne's heart sunk in her chest.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth kept quiet while driving back to the house, she felt better about being the one driving, maybe it was easier to focus on the road, rather than be in the passenger seat feeling awkward.<p>

Julianne kept still, "So, how long have…" her voice trailed off, "Never mind," her eyes looking to the window seeing the street signs.

"You want to know about the emails," Elizabeth's eyes never leaving the road, but her voice calm, "I've been emailing him for two weeks." Pulling into the street getting closer to home, it felt miles away.

"So Lloyd's been helping you with? Well you know." Julianne watching Elizabeth's face, it was hard to bring up the events that happened, but curious as she didn't want to be, she was just hoping for something.

Elizabeth kept quiet for a while, slowing down the car carefully she pulled over, her attention on Julianne, "Okay, I want to be nice. I really do," Her hands still on the wheel, even if her face was staring at Julianne, "But yes, simple answer, Lloyd has been helping me," Finally her eyes lightened up, "I've also been helping him, it's what friends do, so if you want to be jealous Julianne, just say what you're thinking and stop looking like a wet blanket."

Julianne's eyes widen as her mouth fell slightly open, "A wet blanket!" She kept staring at her sister, "I, well, you, what?"

"Look, I am going to say this, you'll listen," Her hands moving off the wheel, her full attention on her sister once more, "Lloyd is crazy about you, you are crazy about Lloyd." Quickly Elizabeth's hand lightly slapped Julianne's cheek, "Tomorrow when we are all going to Thompsonville you are going to get it together officially or I will beat you both to death with a shoe!"

Julianne's hand now touching her cheek, her face flushing pink, "Okay, I'll, we'll, it's a funeral Liz!"

"Yes, which means you get to be there for him when he needs you the most, so for the love of anything and everything, I think you know that we all know you and Lloyd are never going to be just friends." Starting up the car again Elizabeth started making the rest of the drive home in silence. All the while Julianne kept thinking of how tomorrow was going to pan out.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN:**I know it's been a long while since I've updated, so I would like to say A big sorry, I am hoping this is worth the wait, and I will try and update asap...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twenty<strong>  
><em>Odd at a funeral<br>_

* * *

><p>Lloyd kept watching the streets passing by, for the first time he was driving away from Maybelle on his own, well he was too nervous to look over to Ray who was driving the car. Lloyd knew that they were heading to Julianne's house. He wasn't much in on the planning of the events that were going to unfold over the next few days. All he knew was that he was they were going to be driving to the funeral a day before, they would be staying in a motel, and then the next day he'll face his family that he'd not seen since his trial.<p>

The sound of the car was silent, Ray didn't seem like a radio listener, and so as Lloyd kept thinking of the events, he kept thinking of Julianne. She was going to be there with him, but it filled him with both nerves and excitement to be seeing her out of work. Would she be okay with travelling so far from her comfort zone? Would he be spending the time being there for her? Will she be there for him?

So many questions filling up Lloyd's brain that he didn't even notice that Ray was pulling into a driveway, he had no clue they'd be going to a house, was this Julianne's home?

"Before we go in I want to make a few rules Lowery!" Ray's words were not as harsh, but it still had the sting of authority. "First don't think of running, you make an attempt to run, I will find you." His eyes narrowed, "This is Jules home, we're only here to pick the girls up…"

"Girls?" Lloyd cut him off, then his face recoiled from the fact he cut off Ray, who was now glaring at him.

"Yes, Liz is coming also," He tried to keep some kind of calm, but he knew that if Julianne didn't agree to coming, he wouldn't be able to spend that long alone with Lloyd, without the notion of killing the man who annoyed the hell out of him.

Lloyd listened in complete silence as Ray went through the rules, took most of them in, but it took all his strength not to keep staring at the house, the feeling kept bubbling in his chest, he wanted so badly to finally get inside and have an insight to how Julianne lived.

* * *

><p>Julianne pushed a photo frame making it straight, but it wasn't really crooked to begin with, so she kept scanning the living room feeling the uncomfortable knot in her stomach getting tighter. Elizabeth hasn't even been downstairs, but only a few moments ago she heard the door to her bedroom open, and then the bathroom, followed by running water.<p>

Seeing the clock, Julianne knew that it wouldn't be long until Ray would arrive with Lloyd, the thought made Julianne unsure of how this was going to work out. She'd picked out clothes for Lloyd to wear today, but the suit for the funeral hanging on the arm of the sofa made Julianne's heart sink. She'd not really been to a funeral before now, so she didn't know how to act at one, or how to be there for Lloyd.

Hearing the doorbell ring, Julianne quickly ran a hand down her stomach, checking over her reflection in the hallways mirror, she exhaled before opening the door seeing Ray, and also Lloyd looking nervously around the neighbourhood. He did look out of place in his Maybelle uniform, so the neighbours weren't used to the sight of a prisoner standing on her doorstep.

"Come in," Julianne quickly stepped aside, her hand still holding onto the door watching Lloyd cautiously stepping into the house, Julianne for a moment focused on Lloyd watching him follow Ray into the living room. "Make yourselves at home," exhaling through her mouth she closed the door carefully after looking around the front yard.

The first thing Lloyd notice about the living room, apart from the overly clean appearance was the photo frames, his mother wasn't the one to cover walls in pictures of children, being he was her only one. No, she kept photo albums, but he didn't even know if she would still look at them. He followed the wall looking at pictures of two blonde girls, he knew one was Julianne, but as the age gap between Julianne and Elizabeth was the only thing to separate the two girls.

"Don't touch anything," Ray snapped to Lloyd who was staring intently at what could only be Julianne's prom picture.

Only inches away from the frame, Lloyd could see how Julianne wore her hair, her date was more focused on Julianne's dress, but still Julianne smiled nervously for the camera. "My Senior prom." Julianne spoke softly to Lloyd making him jump before turning to face her, his eyes focused on hers.

"I, I see there is a lot of photos…" He tried to sound comfortable, but even Julianne knew he was nervous.

Giving a quick shrug Julianne played a hand behind her neck, "Yeah, my mom tends to be nostalgic over photos of me and Liz," her hand moved slowly back to her side, her attention to Ray sitting on an armchair.

"Well, I don't see a father in many of these…" Lloyd double-checked; just in case, but Julianne's face already confirmed the answer.

Julianne shrugged again, "My dad left my mom when I was twelve, so she kinda took him out most the photos."

Lloyd didn't speak, the fact that when he spoke of how he didn't know he's own father, she didn't share much of her own, maybe the fact he didn't know anything about her family, even if he knew Elizabeth it didn't help any more with the puzzle, "So, do you still, you know…" Lloyd hesitated for a second, "See him?"

"I see him, once in a while," Julianne tried to smile, but knew Ray just wanted to get this over with, the way he sat on the sofa, "Clothes!" Julianne quickly changed the subject, "Here," she passed him a plastic bag, "You can change in the spare room, it's upstairs first left, no right," Julianne paused, "No left." She finished with an awkward smile. "Anyone want a drink? Something to eat?"

"I better just," Lloyd lifted the bag he had carefully taken off of Julianne, he gave a simple smile, "But a coffee would be nice," He headed out of the door.

Julianne finally fell on the sofa feeling relief wash over her, "So, just need to wait for Elizabeth to." Julianne stop speaking hearing a sudden scream from upstairs, soon to be followed by yelling and the sound of Lloyd repeating sorry over and over again. "I guess it was first right." She bit her lip feeling awful.

* * *

><p>Closing the bedroom door after herself, Elizabeth picked up her ipod putting it on the dock. The room suddenly filled with the sound of her music, leaning forward Elizabeth twisted the volume up, not too loud, but loud enough for her to remember what was going to be happening.<p>

The feeling of the base of her favourite song of the moment started to fill the room up, running the towel through her long hair, she quickly placed it over a desk chair.

Elizabeth has already laid out her outfit for the day on her bed, she still danced around to the lyrics of the song while taking the towel off, she kept singing, but froze looking up, "Lloyd!" she screamed picking the towel back up covering herself, "Get out!"

"I'm sorry, first left, spare room," Lloyd quickly turned to face the door, but his hand had gotten sweaty fast, he kept turning the handle.

Elizabeth picked up a stress ball throwing it at the back of his head. "Get out! Get out! Get out!" She screamed picking more things to throw at the back of Lloyd's head.

"I'm sorry," He turned to look at her, her face red, her eyes narrowed, "Sorry," He finally got the handle to work opening the door rushing out.

* * *

><p>Julianne sat up front with Ray, her hands kept in her lap while glancing over Lloyd in the review mirror. "I've got a route set up on the GPS, so we're going to get to Thompsonville with enough time to have something to eat." Julianne now turning her head to see Elizabeth, "Are you alright?"<p>

Lloyd side glancing over to Elizabeth, her arms firmly crossed, her eyes avoiding his face, "Fine," her one word answer was sharp, "But then I've been better."

"Again, I am sorry," Lloyd twisted his body, "I really am." He kept watching as her face slowly turned to look at him.

"Still, I," Her face slightly flushed pink.

"Can we just forget it, okay?" Julianne snapped from the front seat.

"Already forgotten," Lloyd replied quickly.

Ray rolled his eyes, "Can we all forget it please?"

"Yes, I think it's a good idea," Julianne exhaled while looking to the highway, she wasn't completely at ease with the fact this was going to be the furthest she'd been from home in a long while, her fingers playing with her shirt.

"So I need to use the bathroom…" Elizabeth spoke up, her arms unfolded, and her eyes looking forward to Julianne and Ray.

Ray tried hard not to roll his eyes, "Next stop is another fifteen minutes, so you're going to have to hold it."

"I can hold it," Elizabeth relaxing back into the chair, the feel of the car moving down the highway, reaching for her bag taking her ipod and a book out.

Lloyd kept watching everyone, it seemed it was going to be a long drive to Thompsonville.

* * *

><p>Lloyd kept watching Julianne from across the table, Ray was getting something for everyone to eat, and Elizabeth was using the restroom. Lloyd smiled looking over to Julianne, "I'm happy you decided to come."<p>

"I know you needed me," Her voice so soft, her hands kept playing on the table, her eyes fixed on the patterned her fingertips were making on the surface.

Hesitating before reaching his hands over to take hold of hers, Lloyd gave them a reassuring squeeze. "Julianne, are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Julianne tried to give off the impression she was fine, but wasn't doing so well watching Ray ordering food.

Lloyd raised his eyebrow, "Really?"

"Really," Julianne smiled a little more at ease feeling Lloyd's hands holding onto hers, "It's just this is the first time," she paused, "I've never been this far from home since we drove to that house for the case."

"When was the time before that?" Lloyd asked watching her, he felt happy to finally start having a conversation with Julianne. They hadn't really spoken since the last case, since they kissed. Since what happened to Elizabeth, the thought made Lloyd shudder.

Julianne inhaled, "I think aside from that, I remember helping Liz move into her apartment at college," She laughed thinking about it, "I think the fact she moved in with a lot of friends who seem," she tried to think of the right word, "Colourful."

"Colourful," Lloyd tried to not laugh, but let Julianne's hand go, he used his now free hand to rub the back of his neck, "I guess you hear a lot of Liz's college adventures."

"Not really, when she's at college she tends to just call now and then to see how I am," Julianne nodded.

"Oh, I thought you were close," Lloyd kept watching her face; he could tell he needed to change the subject. "So what do you like to do when not working?"

Julianne finally relaxed, "I like to," for a second she didn't know what to say, "I like to create web pages, and I've been running a forum group for people who have social phobia and anxiety," her eyes lightened up, but felt herself nervous to his response, "We're having a meet up sometime next month where we'll all hang out."

Smiling, Lloyd laughed, "I mean, as much as I'm not a hundred percent of social interaction online, but then if you're all going to meet up, it can't be that bad."

"Can't be that bad!" Julianne laughed, "I am going to be travelling all the way to Chicago." Her voice soothing, her eyes finally focused on Lloyd. "I'm really looking forward to going."

Lloyd nodded, "Well at least you're moving forward," He noticed how Julianne's fingers were entwined with his, he looked back to eyes smiling, "I can't believe how far you've come."

"Hey, Ray said food won't be ready for another ten minutes." Elizabeth sat down, she looked from Lloyd to Julianne, "I think I might have interrupted something…"

Lloyd felt Julianne's hand letting go of his, for a second her attention on her sister, "Well, guys we'll be waiting then." Her voice a low whisper.

"Well, anyone fancy a game of air hockey while we wait?" Elizabeth tapped the table, her eyes going to the counter where Ray was, it seemed like he really wasn't a social person. "Lloyd, feeling lucky…" Her eyebrow wiggled.

Lloyd exhaled, "Well, I guess I do," He stood up looking to Julianne, "Maybe you can play the winner…" He gave her a knowing smile, for a second hoping to relax a little, "Who knows, we can make a little wager…"

"I don't think so Lloyd," Elizabeth placed a hand on his shoulder, "Last thing you wanna do is give cake to a fat person."

"Cake to a fat person?" Julianne looked confused.

Elizabeth laughed, "I'm not letting Lloyd deal with his distress by gambling," Her eyes looking over to Lloyd, "And I am a good friend at keeping promises." Her fingers lightly rubbed over his shoulders, she now started to make her way to the small arcade.

Julianne exhaled, "Well, I guess it won't kill to try and have a little fun." She followed behind Elizabeth and Lloyd. Part of Julianne wonder if this day was going to hurry up, she just wanted to get home feeling her nerves fraying.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN**: Well I had a chapter finished, but my laptop did. So I wrote this from my phone. I know it's unbated,so I hope you enjoy. /p

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twenty one<strong>  
><em> Bar<em>

Getting out the car Elizabeth turned around to look at Lloyd, she smiled pulling her hair down. "I wanna get my pull on!" She laughed while heading towards the bar.

"Pool on," Lloyd slid out of the car, he pushed his hands into his pockets following behind Elizabeth. He knew tonight was going to go too fast, Lloyd felt himself turning to look at Julianne getting out the car. She gave him a small smile. "You up for a little two on two?"

"I can't believe you!" Ray's eyes focused on Elizabeth, "A night at a karaoke bar." He inhaled watching Julianne nervously. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He wanted Julianne to back him up, even if he didn't want to be a pain.

Julianne inhaled, "I am fine." Her eyes looking over to Lloyd heading into the bar, she felt if she didn't she would be failing herself. "I'll get the first round." Her shy smile on Lloyd.

Elizabeth caught up with Lloyd linking her arm with his, watching Julianne and Ray slowly getting to the entrance. "I think tonight should just be fun." She pointed to Julianne, "You still owe me a song." Elizabeth broke into a giant smile.

"As long as I am not roped into singing two princes." Lloyd opened the door seeing the crowded bar. He liked the feeling of normality, even under the circumstances.

Ray rolled his eyes, "I second the no singing." Ray pushed his way into the bar. He just needed to get through the night. Just one night, plus the funeral the next day.

Elizabeth turned to face Lloyd, "Guess it's just me singing on my own." Her eyes looked dead into his, her bottom lip pouting out lightly.

"That is not fair," Lloyd pointed to her face with his free hand. "I will need to have the feeling. And that feeling doesn't come easy." He waved his finger listening to someone kill a good Elvis song.

"So who wants what to drink?" Julianne asked standing in front of Elizabeth and Lloyd, she felt nervous knowing she couldn't let herself get drunk, most of all she didn't want Elizabeth drunk either.

"Give me a Jack and coke!" Elizabeth looked around for a free pool table, "Oh and a tequilla shot."

Lloyd felt nervous, a second looking over to Ray waiting for him to say something, he couldn't stop shifting nervously. "I'll have a beer." He watched Ray.

"I'll have a beer too Jules." Ray took in a deep breathe, he knew he had to make the most of this. "So who's setting up?" He pointed out a free table, his attention of Julianne at the bar now.

"Why don't you set up," Elizabeth smiled. "I will help Jules with the drinks." She walked over to the bar leaving Ray and Lloyd alone.

Lloyd kept still as Ray set up the table, his attention from one sister to the other. He knew he felt a lot for Julianne, but the more he thought about it. The worst he felt about what kind of life they could have together. "Ray, what made you agree to doing this for me?" He picked up a pool cue talking it slowly. His attention on Ray, he wanted to know a lot of things.

"I guess it's better than a van, cuffs and having no dignity." Ray rubbed his hand under his nose, he used the second to study the girls at the bar. "If Jules wasn't here, well I would have killed you by now."

"I am assuming you didn't like my road trip games..." Lloyd placed the white ball on the table. He wasn't going to say anything to really piss Ray off. "I guess I'm grateful Liz is here too."

Ray who was more focused on the table, now snapped his attention to Lloyd's face. "Lowery, I am hoping from all hope you are not planning something stupid." Ray wasn't liking the looking in Lloyd's eyes, he followed them to Elizabeth and Julianne talking.

"I am not planning anything." Lloyd turned back to face Ray, he was far from a player. It would be funny if he was ever that lucky. "So me you velse Liz and Julianne?"

"How about me and Ray verse you and Jules?" Elizabeth gave Lloyd his beer, she looked calm sipping her drink.

"Sounds cool, and then we can switch." Lloyd felt a lot better as he watched Julianne and Elizabeth getting pool cues ready.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth raised her glass as a group of girls sung girls just want to have fun, on her forth drink feeling good. Her eyes going over Lloyd drinking his beer, he sat another side of the same table. "You know, I think that Ray is taking forever." Her hand tapped on the table placing her empty glass down.<p>

"He's been gone for a minute." Lloyd laughed, "You know I think you might be a little drunk." Lloyd who hadn't really drunk much since being in prison knew he was a light weight. "But I won't tell..." he lifted a hand up brushing her shoulder. "You okay?"

"I'm good, good." Elizabeth wanted to see Julianne, but as more people moved around the bar, she knew Julianne was going to be a while. Elizabeth smiled to Lloyd, moving from her side of the table to Lloyd's. "So you gonna make the move on Jules or not?" Her question so blunt it caught Lloyd off guard. He inhaled feeling awkward, "Well no, I." Lloyd brushed his hand into his hair. "I don't think it's a good idea." Lloyd felt Elizabeth's eyes glare, it wasn't scaring him. "I am doing serious time Liz, and she needs more than I can offer her."

"That is lame!" Elizabeth poked Lloyd's nose, her finger pushing it playfully. "You and her are just annoying." Her hand moving from his face slapping his thigh, it was enough to make Lloyd gasp.

"What was that for?" Lloyd stared at Elizabeth, "I am trying to be selfless for once." He knew it was hard to not give into his want.

Elizabeth got to her feet, "Well nice for you to have a moral high ground..." Spinning and heading to where people were dancing.

Lloyd brushing his hands into his temples, he could see Elizabeth dancing on her own, Lloyd watched. He knew he was doing the right thing, but Elizabeth had too much to drink and wasn't thinking straight.

"Hey!" Ray snapped at Lloyd, he watch the other man's eyes move from Elizabeth dancing to his face. "Jules said she wasn't feeling well so she's gone back to the room." He placed the beer down in front of Lloyd. " Last one before we leave."

Lloyd didn't know how to feel, he could see that Elizabeth had noticed Ray. She walked over picking up her drink, Lloyd not liking how quick she knocked it back. "Last beer of the night." Lloyd looked at the glass before taking a sip.

Ray nodded, "Yes, and Lizzie, you going to be only?" He only asked this because he worried about her. Ray didn't want to leave her on her own, even if she didn't like being treated like the victim, he couldn't help it.

"I am cool." She placed her empty glass down, her eyes looking around. "Where is my sister?"

"She Wasn't feeling good, she headed to the room to sleep." Ray could tell Elizabeth wasn't happy about this. "She's said she had a little headache a few hours ago."

Elizabeth bit her lip, "Well I'll just have one more dance." Her eyes going back to the dance floor. She didn't like how she had hope for her sister, but it was all going pear shape.

Lloyd looked to Ray, "I guess that she was planning something." He knew Ray wasn't going to care, as Ray shrugged his shoulders Lloyd got to his feet. "I am just going to see Liz." He pointed out heading to the dance floor.

Elizabeth kept dancing, but her eyes felt drawn to a guy on the dance floor. "Liz!" The guy's voice made Elizabeth feel frozen.

It was the worst moment for Elizabeth, for That second her throat tightened. "Tom," She felt weird seeing him. "What are you doing here?" She asked taking a step back. She hadn't seen him since High school, and worst she didn't know what to say to him.

"Road trip." He looked over his ex girlfriend, he felt bad about breaking up with her, but it was high school and he was a stupid jock. "What you doing here?" He asked with a charming smile.

"I am..." Elizabeth kept looking around the bar, she saw Lloyd heading her way. So now she found herself saying the stupidest thing ever. "I am here with my fiancee."

Tom felt shocked, he started to search the bar. "Where?"

Elizabeth inhaled taking Lloyd's arm. "Tom, this is Lloyd." He eyes quick to Lloyd's, they pleaded for him to play along. "Lloyd this is Tom Harrison from my old high school."

"So Lloyd, what do you do for a living?" He asked. Tom kept feeling his eyes move from Elizabeth to Lloyd's. Something didn't trust this.

Lloyd cleared his throat, going to open his mouth before Elizabeth spoke first. "He is a psychology professor at Yale university..." Her eyes up to Lloyd, "But he is changing to Harvard so..." She gave Lloyd a nervous giggle.

"Guess you're lucky to still have Job dating a student." Tom spoke quickly. "But if you know Lizzie like I do, I guess nothing wrong happens." He smirked.

Elizabeth felt her cheeks turning pink, it was like the pain in her chest that died years ago returned too quickly. "I..." Her bottom lip between her teeth, her stomach twisting.

"Hey Liz." Lloyd place an arm around Elizabeth waist, he avoided Tom's face. "We've got a lot tomorrow, want to call it a night?" He felt he knew the look breaking over elizabeth's face.

"Yeah..." Her Hand taking his, she didn't speak as they meet Ray outside the bar.

Lloyd kept a few feet behind Ray, he walked with Elizabeth close beside him. He knew what he wanted to asked, but for now kept it to himself. The whole walk back in silence.

* * *

><p>As he opened his eyes Lloyd could hear snoring, he turned to see on one bed Julianne fast a sleep, but the snoring was coming from Ray.<p>

Seeing one bed unslept in, he moved off his bed. Picking up his jeans and t-shirt pulling them on, he walked to the window seeing the darkness of the night. Only the moonlight showed Elizabeth dancing to a song on her ipod, he opened the door slowly to walk out and watch.

Elizabeth didn't notice Lloyd watching, but when she did she stopped pulling her earbuds out. "I couldn't sleep..." Her voice was a soft whisper, but also proof of her sobering up.

"That guy in the bar." Lloyd started, he stepped closer to her, "I am assuming ex."

Elizabeth bit her lip, her hand reached into her pocket. Turning off the ipod her eyes focused on Lloyd, "My only boyfriend."

Lloyd brushed a hand against her arm, "You don't need to go into details." He spoke carefully, he didn't want to upset her.

"No it's okay." Elizabeth sat on a bench outside their room. Lloyd sitting with her, she felt safer. "We dated from Junior year till senior prom." Her eyes rolled thinking about. "He broke up with me because I should put out for him."

"What a jerk!" Lloyd chimed in, but he brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Elizabeth felt like laughing, it was always going to haunt her for as long as she lived. "I find it funny how I wish I let him." Her hand running over her own face, "It wouldn't of been perfect and I know I would of regretted every minute, but it would have been better than how it was robed from me." Elizabeth licked her bottom lip feeling her Hands rubbing her eyes.

Lloyd rubbed her back, he felt her turning to face him. He wrapped his arms around her a hug. "I wish I could tell you that you'll forget, but this kind of trauma will stay with you." He inhaled feeling her head against his chest. A hand moving into her hair soothing her.

"Lloyd..." Elizabeth looked up into his eyes, "You really are a great guy..." Her voice dropped, Elizabeth inhaled carefully. "You've been a really good friend." Her head resting against his chest, her legs up on the bench tucked underneath her.

With his arm around Elizabeth, Lloyd kept brushing her hair flat. It was quiet listening to the sounds of the night, "You know I like that we're friends. I don't think I've ever had a friend before." He looked down seeing her eyes closed. He lent down brushing his lips against her forehead. "You really are an amazing girl." He whispered to her.

Carefully moving, Lloyd got to his feet, not moving too fast he lifted Elizabeth up walking her into the motel room placing her on her bed. He kissed her forehead again brushing her hair down. "It will get better." He brushed some hair from her face as she slept quietly. He headed back to his bed closing his eyes going back to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: **Right, so I have finally gotten my new laptop, plus this is the final chapter of the story... Horray for me!  
>As you might notice, this doesn't have much of a 'closed' ending, as I will be starting the sequal to the story, and yes I feel like a big evil person for the things I've written.<br>But don't worry, I have big plans for the next story, that will be written in April/May, after I've finished watching the new Season of Breakout Kings, for those who don't know starts March 4th. 

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twenty two <strong>  
><em>Never going to change<br>_

* * *

><p>While Julianne stood in front of the sink brushing her teeth, she tried to keep her place in front of the mirror. Elizabeth stood beside her pulling a brush through her long hair; the fact the space wasn't very big, so both girls kept bumping elbows.<p>

"You know it would be easier if you waited until I finished," Julianne looked over Elizabeth, then glanced over her sister in only night shorts and a baggy old T-shirt. "I really like getting ready on my own." Her eyes were studying over her sister for a few seconds.

Elizabeth placed the hair brush down, "Fine, I guess I'll keep Lloyd company until you're done." She opened the bathroom door slipping out seeing Lloyd sitting on a bed wearing his suit.

"Hey," Lloyd's tone was unnaturally low, but it wasn't a good day for him, he woke up early to get ready. "Ray's gone to sort some things out, then he'll be back to pick us up." He brushed a stray piece of hair from his face.

Elizabeth sat beside him, her hand tapped his knee looking into his eyes, "I know you can do this." Her hand squeezed his knee lightly before letting go, "But you've helped me, so it's the least I can do."

"Thank you," Lloyd shifted his weight on the bed to look over her face, "I guess I have to face her at some point."

"Face who?" Elizabeth asked brushing some of her hair behind her ear.

Lloyd laughed, "My mother, I have a feeling that today is not going to make me feel much better than I have the minute I got sentenced." He exhaled loudly, "I'm not here for her. I'm here to pay my last respects."

"Me and Julianne will be with you all the way." Her hand reached down squeezing Lloyd's, "You're not alone." She watched the bathroom door opening.

Julianne looked from Elizabeth to Lloyd. "Bathrooms free," Her voice was soft watching Elizabeth let Lloyd's hands go heading into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Julianne reached down straightening Lloyd's tie; she gave him a small reassuring smile, "She's right, we are going to be with you." Her hand dropped the tie, but out the corner of her eye she watched the bathroom door. "You and Liz seem to be getting on a lot better than before."

"We are," Getting to his feet Lloyd stood in front of Julianne. "Today is going to be a long day." Brushing some of her hair behind her ear Lloyd couldn't help but get lost in her eyes.

Julianne let a small smile slip, "But you will make it." Her voice was sweet, her fingers brushed down his arm feeling nervous. All her life she never felt anything as strong as this, now she knew her feelings were not all one sided.

* * *

><p>Getting out of the car Ray glanced to the back seat at Lloyd, he knew that today wasn't Lloyd's best, but he didn't want to be horrible to Lloyd today. So it was his day to try all he could to be a better person, he was going to make Lloyd feel less stressed over the events.<p>

"Come on." Julianne got out of the car waiting for Lloyd to get out.

Elizabeth inhaled, "Just remember why you're here." Her hand patted his back looking over the church, "But I guess we're running a little late." Her eyes snapped to Ray who didn't look too happy to be here.

"No, we're not late." Lloyd straightened himself out, he headed towards the church feeling like someone had dumped a bucket of cold water in the pit of his stomach, but he wasn't going to let his mother get the best of him. No not today.

Elizabeth nodded, "That's right!" She linked her arm with his while Julianne turned to Ray giving him a worried look.

Today was going to be about being there for Lloyd, but Julianne knew as much as she cared for him, the fact that Elizabeth was always there to get in the way. Was she acting jealous, she didn't know, all she did know was that she couldn't let that feeling take over her today.

The church was quiet; almost like no one was in there at all, but as Ray sat on the back row he could tell that Lloyd's family was nothing like Lloyd.

Sitting down Julianne, Elizabeth and Lloyd kept close to the back. Julianne didn't really know what she was doing; all she kept thinking was how she never really was sure how to act in these kind of situations.

All through the service Elizabeth watched Lloyd, but keeping a close eye as Julianne played with the end of her jacket, they all dressed smart. Elizabeth surprised to see even Ray had put on a shirt and smart trousers.

Lloyd on the other hand didn't move the whole time, he kept looking forward to his mother sitting with her sister and brother, the aunt and uncle that seemed to act like he didn't exist. He was used to everyone being disappointed in him, his grandfather, before losing his mind completely didn't hate him. He had a feeling that no one even told him that he was in prison. So as people spoke of the man he loved, the only person in the family he felt bad for letting down, Lloyd now kept both hands on his lap trying all he could to keep a straight face.

"Hey," Elizabeth whispered to Lloyd, he didn't seem to move, and she understood why. "I…" She didn't even know what she was going to say after that, so she reached into his lap taking one of his hands giving it a small squeeze.

Julianne watching this, she was looking over Elizabeth before placing a hand on Lloyd's knee, her eyes looking forward not knowing what they was going to be doing when the service was over.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth stood in the ladies room; staring into a mirror she couldn't stop feeling awkward in this place. The wake seemed to be well planned out, but all Elizabeth could focus on was Lloyd looking like a ghost.<p>

Not expecting him to be his cheerful self, she wasn't expecting him to be completely hollow. It was like someone had drained the life from him and left an empty shell in its place. The whole day was moving slow, and as Elizabeth reached into her purse looking at the medication bottle she opened it carefully pouring some pills on her open hand.

"I'm sorry, I don't know you." A woman spoke softly to Elizabeth as she stood up from the sink swallowing some water with the pills she'd taken.

Feeling frozen to the spot Elizabeth brushed her hand over her mouth before holding the other out, "I'm Elizabeth Simms, I came here with Lloyd." Her voice worried, she knew she was expected, but she still couldn't help but feel like an intruder.

The woman pursed her lips for a second, "Well Elizabeth, I'm Agnes, Lloyd's mother." Her tone had dropped, but she still tried to keep a civil tongue. "And how do you know my son?"

Elizabeth turned to see if there was any way of getting out of this awkward conversation, but now she was here, she wasn't going to let anything go to waste. "Lloyd and I are friends, my sister is Julianne, and she worked with the task force that Lloyd is on." Her hands playing down her skirt, she knew this woman was taking in all the details and judging her. "He's a great guy, he's been so supportive and…"

"I'm sorry, but I really don't think you're talking about my son," Her eyes going to the door they both came in. "But you seem like a lovely young lady." She smiled walking out of the ladies room leaving Elizabeth on her own.

Lloyd watched as his mother exited the rest room, he had been waiting for her to notice him from the second he walked into the wake. He knew that she had seen him, and no matter how much he felt he should be mad at her, he still craved her approval more than anything else in the world.

"I got you a drink…" Julianne handed Lloyd a glass, she didn't really know what kind of drink he'd like, but watching him take a sip of the Scotch she felt better when he finished the glass. "I feel silly asking if you're okay." Her eyes following where Lloyd was staring at, "But I feel like I need to say something here, and I'm not quite sure."

Snapping his attention back to Julianne his hand lightly rested on her shoulder, "I don't really know." He watched her carefully, "I'm not that good at this myself." He let his hand drop.

"Guess this is a first time for us," Julianne reached down taking Lloyd's hand, she could feel how her fingers rested in the gap of his, and his hand lightly holding onto hers.

Elizabeth exited the ladies room, her eyes going over to Lloyd and Julianne with a soft melancholy smile slip on her face. She sighed walking toward the bar, she then stopped frozen seeing him turn to face her. "Liz what are you doing here?"

"Tom!" Elizabeth felt like her throat had suddenly closed up, her eyes studying over his face trying to keep calm, but it seemed hard for her for her brain to connect to her mouth. "I…"

"Wait, you said your fiancée was called Lloyd right?" He asked watching her nod, but his eyes went to Lloyd and he could see Elizabeth's sister holding his hand. "And my mom's sister has a son called…" He froze, "You're joking right?"

"No, and I'm not marrying him either it was just because…" Elizabeth folded her arms around her chest, "I wanted to show that I was happy."

"And are you?" Tom asked

"Happy?" Elizabeth replied.

Tom let out a chuckle, "Yes, are you happy?"

For a while Elizabeth looked to Lloyd and Julianne, she felt her hands fall to her side as she looked out the door. "I'm not quite sure; I need to get some air…" She pointed as she walked away.

Lloyd watched as Elizabeth left the hall, he didn't know what to think. Part of him wished he could just leave, he didn't like being here, but as he wanted to leave, she finally made her move.

"Lloyd." Agnes said calmly, it wasn't a comforting calm, but more of a scary calm. Her eyes blanking everything around her, but set dead on Lloyd. "I didn't think you'd be able to come."

"I was invited, and I told you, I'm helping the marshals to get time off my sentence, I'm helping people."

Agnes inhaled sharply, "Well I was assuming they'd have a lot more protection." Her eyes went to Julianne, her eyes narrowed to the fact the girl was holding his hand. "And you must be Julianne."

"Yes." Julianne's voice was so small, she hadn't heard much about Lloyd's mother, but what she did hear wasn't very nice, as Julianne carefully let Lloyd's hand drop.

Agnes kept that calm face, "I only had you invited as it was what he would have wanted, but I thought I made it clear that you weren't welcome." Her voice took on a tone that made Julianne feel she was being pulled into a frozen lake.

Lloyd gritted his jaw, his eyes kept trying to focus, but in his mind he wanted to scream, "I'm not here for you, or anyone else in the family. I came here to say goodbye to the only person in my whole life that didn't treat me like a outcast."

"Lloyd you made yourself an outcast the day you got addicted to gambling, the day I found out you was selling illegal prescriptions, the day they came into my home to arrest you for the death of that poor girl." Agnes stood to her full height, next to Lloyd wasn't that tall. "You've done nothing but disappoint me, because all you ever thought about was yourself, not anyone." Her eyes went to Julianne, "If you and your sister were smart, you'd see that."

It was a strange feeling, but as Julianne swallowed a dry lump in her throat, she didn't notice the change in Lloyd. "You're right," He started. "I am a disappointment, but the fact doesn't change that you ruined my life, you made me feel like I was worthless before I even stepped foot in that prison, but what I think hurts most of it all, is that it should be you in that coffin. Not him!" He turned and stormed out, the fact everyone in the room went quiet.

Lloyd had stormed out, and Julianne was confused whether to follow him or not, picking her cell phone from her purse, she dialled Ray's number, and knew this wasn't good.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth kept looking out to the lake; the bench was perfect view of the sun starting to set in the sky. Mostly she kept thinking over everything that had happened in the past few months.<p>

Brushing her hands down her thighs she closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them to see Lloyd, "You mind if I join you?"

"No, if you don't mind me asking what brings you here?" Elizabeth moved a little to allow Lloyd to sit next to her.

Lloyd sat, for a few seconds there was just silence, but it wasn't the type that needed to be filled. "I told my mother she should be dead." He finally replied turning to face her. "Why did you leave?" He asked, "It wasn't because of me?"

"No, it's not you," Elizabeth started, "Tom, the ex-Tom, is your cousin." Her eyes went back to looking at the lake. "He doesn't really know you…"

"Not many of my family know me." He added while watching the sky change colours. "For once I just wanted to feel like I belong somewhere." He broke out, "I wanted her to look at me, and for once tell me it was going to be okay."

Elizabeth felt her hand move to the bench, it rested a few millimetres from Lloyd's hand. "I guess we should have a club, the 'our mothers don't love us enough club', you can be vice president."

"Why can't I be president?" Lloyd asked looking over her face, Elizabeth had a soft smile. "I mean my mother used to tape oven mitts to my hands and tell me I was dirty."

"My mother called me a murdering whore." Elizabeth blurted out, then started to laugh at the fact she never expected to say it out loud.

Lloyd froze, he knew that Elizabeth wasn't laughing at a joke; the look in her eyes gave it away, "What happened?"

Elizabeth calmed down, "Well long story short, I was pregnant, and I got it terminated, my mother found out, and now she calls me an irresponsible slut." She then pointed, "Oh and that my sister Julianne would never be so stupid."

Lloyd brushed a hand down her arm, "You're not stupid," He felt like he wasn't alone, "I don't even know why you keep it to yourself, but I can't…"

"Lloyd, I'm fine, I really am." She then looked around them, "Plus you've not been yourself today, so a question, what was your grandfather like?"

"Well, he used to tell me that he liked to be compulsive." Lloyd smiled, it was the first smile he had all day. "I guess I got my personality from him…" He thought it over, it was true, but then the more he thought about it, he knew that he was somewhat happier for the memories he did have.

Elizabeth now got to her feet, "So compulsive?" She slowly started to take her jacket off placing it on the bench. "Have you ever skinny dipped before?" She asked him slowly.

Lloyd felt a lump form in his throat, "Well, I never really got around…" He paused watching her starting to unbutton her blouse. "What are you doing?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Well what would your grandfather do?" She asked him, her voice smooth, and her hands still working her buttons.

"I would have to say, he'd be the type to do that…" Lloyd kept sat on the bench, he didn't know what to do or say now.

While she kept taking off her clothes, Elizabeth smiled to Lloyd, "Then do it…" She now pushed her skirt to the floor kicking her shoes off. "Time to be compulsive Doctor Lowery."

Not waiting, Lloyd was quick to his feet, pulling his jacket off, he threw it on the bench, along with taking the rest off in no time, and he looked over Elizabeth. "I think he'd admire this." He looked to the lake, and with that both him and Elizabeth ran the short distance jumping into the water.

Rising to the surface of the lake Elizabeth gasped, "Fuck this water is cold!" She swan trying to warm up, Lloyd slowly swimming beside her.

"Yes, it's cold." Lloyd treading water in front of Elizabeth, "But I got to admit, it's not really skinny dipping with underwear on." He looked her over, and then felt awkward as she took hers off throwing them to the shore. "Okay, you're naked."

"Not like you've not seen it before." Elizabeth giggled, "Plus you're smiling, so I think I've done what I had to do."

Lloyd swam closer to Elizabeth, "You know, I am glad I came, even if I think my mother won't talk to me in a while."

"Plus you needed to do this, you're not what your mother thinks of you, you may be a creep at times, but you're still a nice guy." Swimming closer to Lloyd Elizabeth could feel her hands reaching out to rest on his shoulders. "I guess I miss read you."

Lloyd felt his feet touching the bottom, holding Elizabeth upright, he felt her body against his, and he felt the pull of her eyes. "Well I guess you did." He brushed some of her wet hair behind her ear.

"Just stay as you are…" Elizabeth whispered, her hand touching his face, carefully leaning forward. She didn't plan it, but before she knew it her lips were brushing against his.

Lloyd knew in the back of his mind it was wrong, but wrapping his arms around her, he couldn't help but kiss her back. He felt her hands in his hair, the way she kissed him was full of something strong, and as he kept the kiss strong, he knew it was something he was going to regret later, but that was later and this was now.

* * *

><p>"Ray, he hasn't run away." Julianne kept looking to her cell phone, Elizabeth wasn't picking up either. She wasn't panicked twenty minutes again, but now she was starting to feel sick.<p>

Ray kept pacing the room, he didn't know what to do really, if Lloyd did make a run for it, he'd be responsible, Charlie would be pissed, he didn't like this one bit. "I'll have to call Charlie, this isn't good." He turned to see the door opening. "Where was you?"

Lloyd inhaled walking into the room, his hair damp now, but he couldn't really look at Julianne. "Sorry, I just needed some air." He walked into the room looking to the packed bags; they were going to be heading back soon.

Elizabeth stepped in, she knew her hair was still wet, but she kept quiet sitting down, "I found him, well I guess we found each other." She felt her hands resting in the pockets of her jacket, "So are we going to make a move?"

Ray looked from Lloyd to Elizabeth, he knew something was wrong, well something wasn't right, and as he kept studying Lloyd, he knew he didn't want to know. "Yeah." He picked up the keys; he looked to Julianne as they all left the room to check out, but even on the ride home no one spoke.

Every now and then Lloyd and Elizabeth would glance in each other direction, but what happened at the lake was never going to talked about, well not out loud, and not with Julianne around.

**The End…**


End file.
